Cuando los ángeles mueren
by Kaitogirl95
Summary: Lovino Vargas y sus hermanos son asesinados por una banda mafiosa y acaban derechitos en el cielo... pero la paz está bastante lejos de su alcance todavía... porque incluso en el paraíso hay guerras de vez en cuando. M por violencia y quizás algo de yaoi del hard.
1. Muerte

Explosiones. Tiroteos. Olor a pólvora y fuego. Aquella noche prometía ser algo más que violenta.

Tres chicos corrían por sus vidas, cogidos de las manos, jadeando, casi sin respiración. El más pequeño de ellos estaba herido, el mediano estaba cansado, y al mayor se le estaban acabando los recursos... y la munición.

"¡Que no escapen! Se dirigen hacia el oeste!" Gritó una voz en la lejanía.

Un foco iluminó de lleno a los fugitivos, los cuales se cubrieron los ojos, la blanca luz hiriéndoles las retinas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarles esto? Ellos no habían hecho nada...

"Quedaos quietecitos si no queréis que nuestro querido francotirador haga uso de su excelente puntería, mocosos." Dijo un hombre con frac, andando tranquilamente hacia ellos, con expresión calmada y las manos en los bolsillos de su seguramente cara e impoluta chaqueta negra.

¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Lo del francotirador sería un farol? Tenían las armas cargadas y listas para disparar, pero... ¿y si no fuera mentira? Morirían sin remedio...

¿Qué podían hacer?

"Lovino..." El menor de los tres hermanos Vargas agarró el brazo de su hermano, cada vez más débil por la pérdida de sangre. "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Tranquilo, Marcello... todo irá bien... todo irá bien..."

Lovino no dejó de repetir esas palabras, como un mantra sin fin, mientras acercaba a sus hermanos a él.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que nada podía salir bien de todo aquello.

"Muy bien, señoritas..." Continuó el hombre de negro. "Saben por qué están en esta situación... ¿cierto?".

El silencio reinó por unos segundos en las bocas de todos. Se escuchó una explosión más de fondo, y el ruido de unas sirenas acercándose cada vez más rápido.

"¿No va nadie a dirigirme la palabra?" El hombre parecía decepcionado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello engominado y se ajustó la máscara blanca que cubría parte de su rostro, con una sonrisa. Avanzó un par de pasos más, riendo en tono socarrón.

Unos sollozos incontrolables. Feliciano Vargas no podía soportar la presión. A pesar de todo, quién sabe si del miedo o no, las lágrimas no acudían a sus mejillas. Tenía ganas de desplomarse en el suelo, de desmayarse... o quizás de despertarse para ver que todo era una horrible pesadilla.

Ya que aquella noche de Marzo, una casa ardía, unos cadáveres yacían ensangrentados entre las llamas, y lo mas terrible de todo... El espectáculo no había hecho más que comenzar.

"Feliciano... vamos a salir de aquí." Susurró Lovino en el oído de su hermano. "Veo una esquina cerca, y parece carecer de vigilancia. Marcello y tu vais a poneros detrás de mí, y, a mi señal, saldréis corriendo."

"Pero Lovino... ¿Y qué pasa contigo?" Feliciano no recibió ninguna respuesta. El mayor los empujó detrás de él, encarando al desconocido.

"Hmmm... veo que pareces dispuesto a hablar, Lovino Vargas" Rió el hombre, enseñando los dientes en una salvaje y malévola sonrisa. "¿Te harás el valiente por una vez? Me sorprendes... siempre te creí un cobarde."

"Q... ¿qué quieres de nosotros?" Imposible mantener la voz en calma. Todo el cuerpo de Lovino parecía de gelatina, incapaz casi de sostenerse en pie debido al temblor de sus piernas. Ambos se miraron durante un rato largo. Los Vargas tragaron saliva, expectantes.

Un chasquido de dedos. Un grito en un idioma desconocido, y más risas. Otra sombra más apareció en escena.

Un hombre más o menos menudo, de tez tan oscura como la del otro hombre, con un turbante blanco en la cabeza y una toga oscura cubriéndole el resto del cuerpo, se acercó lentamente al hombre de negro, con una libreta en sus manos. Lentamente. Tan lentamente que Lovino empezó a perder los nervios. El horror que le consumía aumentaba a cada paso que daba el desconocido. Ambos se miraron por un segundo, el nuevo sin expresión aparente en su rostro. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió al italiano al ver aquellos ojos vacíos y sin sentimientos.

"Gupta". Dijo el enmascarado cuando el otro llegó hasta él. "¿Te importa, querido subordinado mío, leerle a los señores Vargas el informe de hoy?"

Gupta abrió la libreta. Pasó hojas y hojas, buscando lo que le habían mandado enunciar. Marcello y Feliciano contuvieron un grito al ver que la mayoría de las páginas estaban manchadas de sangre. Lovino tan sólo les empujó hacia atrás con más ímpetu.

"Vosotros dos, retroceded un poco más... ya casi está." Murmuró en un rápido italiano.

"Pero Lovino... Marcello ya casi no puede..." Feliciano fue interrumpido.

"¡No importa! Tan sólo haced lo que podáis para buscar cobertura. Del resto me encargo yo."

"Veintisiete de Marzo, año X, cuatro de la tarde." Una voz grave, pero a la vez clara y vacía, llegó hasta los oídos de todos, haciéndoles enmudecer para escuchar la lectura de la libreta. "El señor Sadiq Annan tiene una cita con Roderich Edelstein, el cual le debe una gran cantidad de dinero. El señor se dirige hacia la mansión Edelstein en busca del pago. El señor ha tenido el buen corazón de dejarle tiempo a Edelstein para reunir el dinero, así que debería tenerlo listo sin problemas."

Cierto. Roderich.

"¿¡Qué le habéis hecho al de las gafas, hijos de puta!?" Chilló Lovino, furioso.

"Si no quieres salir malherido, italiano, mejor cállate y escucha." Escupió el hombre, el cual Lovino había deducido que era el tal Sadiq. Calló al instante, intimidado por su tono y por sus palabras.

"Misma fecha, cinco de la tarde." Continuó Gupta, ajeno a sus alrededores. "Edelstein lo recibe en su casa y le hace ir hasta la sala de invitados. Le pide que espere un poco. Al señor Sadiq no le gusta esperar."

Se hizo el silencio. Los tiroteos de fondo jamás habían cesado, pero nadie parecía haberles prestado atención hasta que no quedaba otra cosa que escuchar. El crepitar del fuego se hacía cada vez mas fuerte. ¿Se habían extendido las llamas? Lovino no podía hacer otra cosa más que divagar. Gupta pasó la página ceremoniosamente y continuó.

"Misma fecha, seis de la tarde." Carraspeó antes de continuar leyendo. "El señor Sadiq está histérico. Nos han ofrecido pasteles asutriacos y té negro, pero no hay ni rastro de la deuda de dos millones cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho mil euros. El señor empieza a sentirse cansado. Además, cabe decir que la decoración del lugar es un tanto austera y anticuada, nada del agrado de nuestro grupo, lo que aumenta su nerviosismo. Lo mejor sería que dejara de hacerse de rogar y nos entregara el dinero."

El... ¿el gafotas debía tanta pasta? Los hermanos se sorprendieron. ¿En qué podría Roderich, señorito de buena familia, gastar tanto? No. ¿En qué iba a NECESITAR tanto dinero?

"Misma fecha, ocho de la tarde. Al fin Edelstein hace acto de presencia. Trae una cara que no augura nada bueno. Nos mira durante segundos sin decir nada. El señor Sadiq le pregunta cual es el problema." Gupta detuvo su lectura para mirar a su señor por un instante, para reanudarla un momento después. "Dice que no tiene el dinero. El señor le pregunta a qué se debe. Tras cinco años, Edelstein debería haber reunido la cantidad acordada."

Otra pausa. La tensión estaba matando a los Vargas. Gupta pasó la página de nuevo, recreándose en la sangre, seguramente fresca, que yacía en el papel. Pero estaban cerca de saber qué le había sucedido a Roderich... tan cerca... Lovino quería saberlo, pero a la vez quería taparse los oídos. Pero las palabras de Gupta le atenazaban como una pinza al rojo vivo.

"Misma fecha, ocho y diez de la tarde. Edelstein nos dice que el dinero ha sido sustraído de la caja fuerte. El señor le pregunta quién puede haber sido. Si no sería una treta para ganar tiempo y huir... lo cual no me extrañaría nada viniendo de la aristocracia. Edelstein dice que jamás se le ocurriría hacer algo así, que el dinero ha sido robado. El señor le pregunta de nuevo, esta vez en tono más autoritario, quién ha sido. Edelstein tan sólo nos dice un nombre antes de desaparecer de la sala..."

Hubo una pausa dramática. Feliciano contuvo la respiración. Tenía miedo de escuchar la verdad. ¿Quién podría haber sido? ¿Algún conocido? ¿Algún ser querido? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Lovino tragó saliva, preparado, o eso creía, para escuchar la respuesta a sus dudas. Pero Gupta no continuó leyendo. Sadiq tampoco le incitó a que continuara. Ambos miraban al grupo que temblaba a su merced.

"¿¡Y bien!? ¿¡Quién ha sido!?" Gritó el mayor de los Vargas, fuera de sí por el nerviosismo. Feliciano, asustado, abrazó a Marcello, el cual ya no podía más. Jadeando, llorando, y debilitándose cada vez más por la pérdida de sangre, estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia, pero el pequeño se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto, ya que quería saber cómo acababa todo.

Sadiq ya no sonreía en lo absoluto. Una mueca de enfado cruzaba su rostro enmascarado. Golpeó a Gupta con el codo ligeramente, en un gesto para que dijera el nombre de la persona que, al parecer, había arruinado las vidas de mucha gente en una sola noche. Esa persona era...

"Lovino Vargas."

Una extraña sensación invadió el estómago del aludido. El miedo aprisionaba sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Él jamás...

"Yo jamás... yo no he..." Empezó a decir, con la cara más blanca que la tiza, las pupilas contraídas y las piernas más temblorosas que nunca.

"¡Mi hermano jamás robó ese dinero!" Exclamó Feliciano, en defensa de su hermano mayor. "¡Esa información es mentira!"

"Misma hora, ocho y once de la tarde. Encuentro los datos del tal Lovino Vargas en mi libreta." Gupta continuó leyendo, ajeno a las protestas de los italianos. ""Hermano mayor de Feliciano y Marcello Vargas. Fue dejado al cuidado de Roderich Edelstein tras la muerte del cabeza de familia Rómulus Vargas. En la actualidad vive en la mansión Edelstein, y apenas tiene contacto con el mundo exterior, a pesar de ser ambicioso y tener ansias de libertad. Posiblemente un valioso aliado o un temible enemigo si se le ocurriera entrar en el mundo de la mafia. Ir con cuidado al tratarle, ya que parece rencoroso y no tiene pinta de olvidar fácilmente. Parece necesitar dinero para algún proyecto por ahora desconocido." Le transmito los datos al señor Sadiq. Dice que hay una alta probabilidad de que, en efecto, él haya robado el dinero."

Lovino se horrorizó. ¿Cuándo le habían tomado todos aquellos datos? ¡El jamás había visto a aquellos individuos! ... Aunque el comentario de él siendo un gran mafioso le complacía en parte... ¡pero no era el momento!

"Lovino Vargas." Sadiq habló, mirándole directamente a los ojos a través de su máscara. "Tú tienes nuestro dinero. ¿Dónde lo has escondido?"

"Yo jamás..." Intentó hablar, pero fue en vano.

"¿¡DÓNDE LO HAS ESCONDIDO!? ¡HABLA!" Bramó, provocando nuevos escalofríos y punzadas de miedo en los Vargas.

Maldita sea... el tipo no iba a atender a razones... tan sólo les quedaba una opción. Lovino preparó su querida Magnum y retrocedió un par de pasos. Tan solo tenía que dar un disparo certero a su cabeza y todo acabaría... ojalá no le temblara tanto todo el cuerpo. Cuando creyó estar preparado, dio un salto hacia atrás, alzando la pistola a la altura de su cabeza.

"¡AHORA, FELICIANO!" Gritó, disparando al mafioso.

Feliciano reaccionó rápidamente y se escabulló con Marcello en la esquina. Al ver un contenedor de basura vacío, le pareció un buen escondite, y metió dentro a su hermano pequeño. Se dispuso a entrar él a continuación, pero el sonido de un disparo le detuvo. Era un sonido distinto al de la pistola de Lovino.

Un grito ahogado, un sonido de choque y una risa. Feliciano no podía moverse, estaba paralizado de terror y angustia. Unos pasos se acercaban lentamente, y el italiano intentó contener el llanto. Quizás era Lovino... que lo había conseguido... quizás...

"Misma fecha, nueve de la noche. Hemos buscado por toda la mansión y no hay rastro de Lovino Vargas ni de sus hermanos. El señor Sadiq está furioso. Ha dado permiso para matar a cualquiera que se ponga en nuestro camino. Montones de cadáveres ensangrentados se apilan en las escaleras y en diversas habitaciones de la casa. Algunos fueron degollados, a otros se les dió muerte de un tiro. Roderich Edelstein ha huído como un cobarde. Nos preparamos para hacer arder la mansión."

Ahí estaba. La voz de la perdición. Feliciano abrió los ojos, horrorizado. Quería despertar, despertar, despertar de una vez y que todo aquello fuera una de las pesadillas que tenía después de ver una película de mafiosos. Quería que todo acabara de una vez. Pero la voz de Gupta parecía más que real. Estaba allí, y se acercaba, sin detener su lectura ni un segundo.

"Misma fecha, nueve y treinta de la noche. Encontramos a los tres hermanos Vargas después de haber saqueado el lugar por completo. Al parecer volvían de una "excursión". Nada que podamos creer. Nos preparamos para perseguirles y disparar si ofrecen resistencia. La cual, como pensaba, ofrecen. Conseguimos dispararle al menor y dejarle malherido, pero siguen huyendo."

Feliciano vio dos sombras acercarse al borde de la esquina tras la que estaba escondido, inmóvil todavía. Aquella voz endemoniada y sin sentimientos se le clavaba como un puñal. Cada palabra, cada sílaba, aceleraba su corazón cada vez más, le golpeaba sin piedad como si de un martillo de acero se tratara.

"Misma fecha, diez menos siete de la noche. Acorralamos a los Vargas en un lugar sin aparente salida." Aquellas palabras alertaron a Feliciano, el cual miró hacia el fondo del callejón, en el cual... había una pared. Estaban literalmente atrapados. "Por fin podemos explicarle la situación a los fugitivos, pero ellos no se muestran demasiado cooperativos a la hora de hablar. El mayor de ellos intenta disparar al señor Sadiq."

La silueta de Sadiq apareció, seguida de la de Gupta. Sadiq llevaba un revólver en su mano derecha. ¿Lovino había fallado?

No. La marca del disparo estaba en la chaqueta del hombre. Había desgarrado la ropa, había hecho un agujero a la altura del pecho... ¿por qué no estaba entonces Sadiq muerto? ¿Qué había ido mal?

"Misma fecha, diez menos cinco de la noche." Gupta parecía estar escribiendo a una velocidad increíble mientras hablaba. "El chaleco antibalas del señor Sadiq ha hecho un buen trabajo. No parece haber heridas de importancia, ni ningún otro problema aparte de la rotura de su chaqueta preferida." Sadiq rió ante el comentario, y se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura del agujero de bala, como mofándose. Gupta continuó. "El señor Sadiq saca su revólver y dispara. Lovino Vargas muere a las diez menos cuatro de la noche, el día veintisiete de Marzo del año X."

Lovino Vargas muere.

La mente de Feliciano parecía repetir sin pausa esas palabras. Esas horribles palabras. Sin poder aguantar más, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara. Las lágrimas que no había podido derramar en toda la noche acudieron a sus ojos en tromba, nublándole la vista y la mente. No estaba preparado para morir todavía, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Nadie iba a acudir en su ayuda... uno de sus hermanos estaba muerto, y el otro lo estaría pronto si no lo llevaba a un médico... lo cual no parecía ser posible.

"Misma fecha, diez menos tres de la noche. Feliciano Vargas parece haber escondido a su hermano, y está en el suelo, colapsado. No nos preocupa el pequeño, ya que la pérdida de sangre acabará con él en pocos minutos. El señor Sadiq se prepara para disparar si no habla."

"¿Algunas últimas palabras?" Dijo Sadiq, levantando el arma. "Sabes... si tu hermano hubiera hablado, podríais haber vivido los tres... ahora es imposible."

"No... robamos... nada..." Feliciano apenas podía hablar, las lágrimas le ahogaban la voz.

"Misma fecha, diez menos dos de la noche. EL jefe Sadiq mata a Feliciano Vargas." Predijo Gupta.

"Entonces... adiós."

Feliciano se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Y entonces...

"¡DEJA A MI HERMANO!" Un grito y un disparo. Sadiq cayó al suelo, su brazo había sido impactado por una bala. Lovino Vargas, ensangrentado pero furioso, se alzaba amenazante, con la pistola en alto. Gupta se apresuró a escribir y continuó recitando.

"Misma fecha, diez menos uno de la noche. Lovino Vargas sigue vivo, y ha disparado al señor Sadiq en el brazo con el que sujetaba el arma. Si no se le trata en breves estará incapacitado varios meses por ello."

"La próxima irá a la cabeza si no dejas en paz a mi hermano." Dijo Lovino, victorioso. "Te he inutilizado el brazo con el que disparas, y no creo que tu escriba tenga ningún arma consigo. Estás solo. Has perdido."

Sadiq miró hacia el suelo, rabioso. Enmudeció unos instantes, y acto seguido, comenzó a reír. Primero fue una risa suave, pero poco a poco se fue tornando en una carcajada fuerte y maligna. Lovino no tenía muy claro cómo reaccionar.

"¿La última risa de un loco, Sadiq?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sabía que eras peligroso, Lovino Vargas." Sadiq se levantó, y el italiano agarró con más fuerza el arma, preparado para disparar si fuera necesario. Sadiq rió una vez más. "Este parece mi fin..."

"Entonces suelta el arma y aléjate de Feliciano." Ordenó Lovino, el cual estaba empezando a tambalearse por la pérdida masiva de sangre.

"Oh, déjame acabar..." Sadiq empezó a jugar con el arma, cambiándosela de mano cada vez a mayor velocidad. Entonces se cambió el arma a la mano sana, y apuntó a Lovino a la cabeza. "Este parece mi fin... suerte que soy ambidiestro."

Lovino no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Lo último que vió fue la sonrisa del mafioso, y lo último que escuchó, un disparo.

Feliciano gritó, aún llorando. Quería escapar. Empezó a retroceder lo más deprisa que pudo, pero no había salida. Sadiq rió.

Un nuevo disparo. Feliciano cayó muerto al suelo.

Gupta abrió el contenedor. Marcello estaba ahí dentro, junto con una enorme cantidad de sangre. No respiraba. El egipcio se apresuró a escribir una última entrada.

"Misma fecha, diez de la noche. Los hermanos Vargas están muertos. Volvemos a casa." Dijo, cerrando la libreta.

X

La oscuridad lo envolvía todo. Lovino no podía moverse, no podía ver nada.

¿Dónde estaba?

Unas voces le llamaban...

"Lovino... Lovino..."

Eran... ¿Feliciano? ¿Marcello?

Debía ir con ellos...

Y así, Lovino Vargas abrió los ojos.

* * *

**Que onda~ Esta es la primera historia con cosas violentas~ Espero que se me haya dado bien y que os haya gustado! ^^**

**(Eh, ¿Tu no estás escribiendo otras dos historias? En qué piensas?)**

**Ups, si, lo se, lo siento~ :P Pero es que no tenía ganas de escribir las historias, estaba inspirada... de otra manera... así que me puse a escribir.. y salió esto! XD Tranquilos, iré subiendo las otras historias también prontito :B**

**Pero eh, esto no acaba aquí, esto no es un oneshot! Hay mucho, mucho más! :D**

**Si queréis que continúe, dadle like, que me motiva a seguir escribiendo~ Y una review tampoco le hace daño a nadie... no estaría mal ^w^**

**(Bueno... Incluso sin todo eso seguiría escribiendo... pero solo pido un poquito de caridad, que soy pobre XDD (?))**

**En fin, esperad el siguiente capítulo de esto con ansias~ :D (O no...)**


	2. Despertar

Lovino Vargas no sabía dónde se encontraba cuando abrió los ojos.

Veía muebles, objetos extraños apelotonados en cada esquina; dedujo, por lo tanto, que estaba en algún tipo de trastero abandonado. La poca luz que entraba por las ventanas bloqueadas con tablones le permitía observar el polvo que se amontonaba en gran parte de la estancia. No había ni una huella, o eso le pareció ver a Lovino, que desentonara entre toda la suciedad.

Al levantarse, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar su creciente tos. Se le había metido polvo en la boca.

Se notaba, por otra parte, extraño, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Quizás... ¿más ligero?

Al caer con los pies en el suelo, le fallaron las piernas, y tuvo que sostenerse en la mesa de la cual se había incorporado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no caería, dejó su soporte y dio un par de tumbos hacia el centro de la sala.

"Me cago en la puta..." El italiano maldijo en voz baja; estaba muy cansado. Se apoyó en sus rodillas. Notaba el cuerpo agarrotado, y le dolía la espalda, como si hubiera estado durmiendo en una mala postura por años.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era aquel lugar? ¿Dónde estaban Feliciano y Marcello? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Debía recordar. Quizás había bebido demasiado vino y por eso se había despertado en un lugar desconocido con el cuerpo dolorido. Tenía sentido... en cierta manera. Si tan solo recordara algo...

Si hacía memoria... aquella mañana había ido al cine con Feliciano y con Marcello. Una película para niños, pero no recordaba cual. Y... después... después se habían ido de picnic a un parque cualquiera, porque Marcello quería hacer uno, y... como era su cumpleaños, pues lo hicieron. Y luego, al volver a casa...

...

El fuego.

Lovino contuvo la respiración mientras un flash sacudía su mente. Recordó el fuego envolviendo su casa. Recordó los disparos, y a su hermano pequeño herido de gravedad. Recordó también aquellos ojos fríos tras la máscara blanca, aquella risa malévola. Pero lo que le hizo temblar de verdad fue escuchar la voz, vacía, aquella voz relatadora de desgracias, directamente en su cabeza...

"Misma fecha, diez de la noche. Los hermanos Vargas están muertos."

La frase. Aquella frase.

Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, y se recostó en la pared con un hombro. El temor invadía su pecho de nuevo, y sus piernas se sentían como verdadera gelatina. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando ligeramente, y apoyó la cabeza en el polvoriento muro, intentando calmarse un poco. Pero no pudo.

Golpeó el puño contra las tablas de las ventanas, fuertemente, casi haciéndose daño. Estaba rabioso y asustado. La información que había llegado a su cerebro sólo podía hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Había muerto.

No había logrado defender a sus hermanos. Los tres habían muerto aquella noche. Feliciano y Marcello... si él estaba ahora de pie, pensando en algún lugar, ¿por qué no ellos también? Quizás estaban en algún otro lugar, llorando... o quizás no, quizás él era el único. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. ¿Era el cielo? ¿O el infierno?

Se palpó el pecho, buscando las heridas de bala que sufrió. Pero no encontró nada. Ni ropa rasgada, ni agujeros. Nada. Pero él estaba seguro de que había muerto por acción de una pistola.

Abrió los ojos, desconcertado, y se observó la supuesta zona herida. Pero no había nada. Ni siquiera llevaba la misma ropa que llevaba esa mañana. ¿Su camiseta naranja? Había desaparecido. Ahora iba de blanco. Una nueva camisa blanca, de manga larga, muy suave, y unos pantalones marrones habían sido sustituidos por unos blancos también. Todo él inmaculado. Todo blanco, claro e impoluto. Casi que desentonaba con aquel lugar tan frío y oscuro.

No comprendió. ¿Quizás le habían cambiado de ropa?

Dejando ese asunto de lado, se buscó el pulso. Su corazón tampoco latía. Estaba muerto, lo tenía más claro que nunca ahora. Pero las preguntas no dejaban de aumentar. ¿Estaba en el Cielo? ¿En el Infierno? ¿Era un lugar seguro, o era peligroso salir fuera? El silencio que reinaba no le indicaba que fuera seguro. Y tampoco tenía claro dónde había ido a parar. Él, que había robado, mentido, incluso de vez en cuando se metía en peleas en las que casi había llegado a matar gente. Ciertamente, no era alguien que mereciera el Cielo. Seguramente estaba en el Infierno. Y, por consecuente, Feliciano y Marcello no estaban allí con él.

Quizás estaba en esa habitación porque era un castigo. Un lugar cerrado, oscuro y sin salida. Porque él no podía ver ninguna puerta o resquicio por el que abandonar aquel cuarto.

Aunque aquello no era del todo cierto. Sí que había una salida, pero Lovino no podía verla. Su mente estaba nublada, sus ojos borrosos apenas veían a un metro de distancia. El trauma de su muerte, aquellas miradas, aquellas palabras vacías, todo en general, le impedían centrarse. No podía dejar de temblar.

Pero eso Lovino no lo sabía. Él pensaba que estaba condenado, solo, y que sus hermanos estaban sin él en alguna parte de todo el cosmos.

La sensación de pérdida le embargaba.

Temblando, asustado, y rehusando a moverse, se dejó caer en el suelo y, abrazando sus rodillas, agachó la cabeza.

Así, en medio de aquella habitación sumida en la oscuridad, Lovino Vargas se quedó inmóvil.

X X X

Feliciano Vargas despertó en un lugar repleto de vegetación.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul, sin ninguna nube. Tampoco pudo ver el sol, el cual seguramente estaba oculto detrás de las copas de los frondosos árboles que también se alzaban en alto. El calor era notable. Todo aquello recordó a Feliciano la casa de verano que tenían en Sicilia. El aire cálido le relajó un tanto. El viento le revolvía el pelo con suavidad, y le transmitió tranquilidad y sosiego.

"Vee..." El italiano suspiró, disfrutando un segundo de la calma. Tumbado sobre sí mismo, extendió los brazos perezosamente hacia los lados. Se hubiera quedado así toda la vida. Pero no pudo, porque enseguida le golpeó un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Unas punzadas muy intensas que iban en aumento. Aunque no eran exactamente en la espalda... Feliciano no supo localizar el lugar donde notaba el dolor.

Se incorporó, extrañado, y se frotó la zona dolorida. Quizás había dormido sobre la hierba en una mala postura. Se masajeó los hombros entumecidos y, al ir descendiendo las manos, tocó algo blando y suave. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

"¡Veh! ¿Qué es esto?" Tocó un poco más. Lo que sea que fuera aquello, era blandito y mullido. Le crecía en los omóplatos, y se extendía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Era algo sensible a los roces, de tamaño mediano, y no era sólo uno, eran dos. Uno a cada extremo. Al pincharlos o presionarlos le dolía bastante, por lo cual era obvio que se trataba de algo que formaba parte de su propio cuerpo. Aún así, era incapaz de moverlos. Con ambas manos, trató de estirar una de aquellas extremidades nuevas, pero le dolió tanto que decidió parar. Era como si estuviera agarrotada, como si necesitara tiempo.

Tanto frotó y manoseó la zona, que en el suelo a su alrededor se fueron amontonando un montón de plumas blancas. Feliciano las miró sorprendido. Tomó una en sus manos y la examinó atentamente. Eran pequeñas, muy pequeñas, pero suaves como el terciopelo y blancas como las perlas. Tan blancas como la ropa que llevaba en esos momentos. ¿Cuándo se había puesto aquello?

Pero dejando eso de lado... ¿plumas? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era un ángel? Eso no era posible, porque los ángeles vivían en el Cielo y él estaba en la Tierra. Porque para tener alas tenías que estar muerto. Y él estaba vivo, ¿no?

El joven pensó. Y se dio cuenta. ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía el lugar en el que se hallaba. Nunca había estado allí. Intentó recordar qué había hecho ese día. Era el cumpleaós de Marcello, ¿no? Entonces...

"Misma fecha, diez de la noche. Los hermanos Vargas están muertos."

Aquellas palabras llegaron de repente a la mente de Feliciano, haciéndole ver la realidad, tan cortante como un cuchillo.

Estaba muerto de verdad. Le habían pegado un tiro en la cabeza. Lo recordaba con claridad ahora. Su mente no dejaba de repetir la frase, la escena. No había sido un sueño. No lo había sido. Aquella voz muerta hacía eco en su cerebro sin descanso, y no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos detrás de la máscara blanca. Él lo había visto todo, lo recordaba todo.

Recordó cómo se había manchado con la sangre de Marcello. Había cargado al pobre niño, el cual apenas podía respirar bien debio al tiro en sus costillas. Había alcanzado sus pulmones, estaba seguro. Marcello no paraba de decir en su oído, muy bajito, que le dolía al respirar, al hablar, al moverse. También al estar quieto. No pudo hacer nada por él. Tan sólo lloró en silencio, unas lágrimas tan amargas y saladas que al llegar a su boca le daban ganas de vomitar.

Aquel hombre quiso matarle a él también, pero Lovino intentó salvarle. Su figura, alta, imponente, cubierta de sangre... aún podía recordarla bien. También podía recordar cómo no salió bien. Otro tiro en el pecho de su hermano mayor lo había hecho caer en el suelo. Todo estaba lleno de sangre. Él, sus hermanos, todo. Marcello en su escondite ya debía de estar muerto en el momento en que Lovino cayó.

Él, Feliciano, había sido el último en morir. El hombre de la máscara le miraba, victorioso y satisfecho, con aquella sonrisa que le daba tanto miedo. Le había dejado llorar, le había dejado verlo todo. Pero, ¿por qué? Ellos no habían hecho nada. Ninguno de ellos había merecido la muerte. Y aún así, todos estaban muertos. El disparo, fue tan rápido que apenas pudo escucharlo.

Feliciano lloró. Estaba horrorizado, traumatizado. No podía moverse. Su cabeza continuaba repitiendo las mismas escenas, las mismas frases, como un mantra eterno. Como le hubiera gustado olvidar todo aquello. Pero no era capaz. Su cerebro era cruel y no pensaba dejarle tranquilo.

Y lo peor de todo era la sensación de culpa que le embargaba.

Si tan sólo hubiese hecho más... pero no. Él no era Lovino. Él no sabía manejar un arma, no sabía defender a nadie. Tan sólo sabía gritar y correr cuando llegaba el momento. Todo lo que hizo fue intentar escapar. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza pelear y defender a sus seres queridos. Siempre fue el débil, el defendido.

Si tan sólo hubiese hecho más... si supiera manejar una pistola, si hubiera podido ayudar a sus hermanos un poco más...

Si tan sólo... hubiera hecho algo más que llorar.

X X X

Marcello Vargas despertó en un lugar extraño. Había plantas, pero éstas se fusionaban con la piedra de su alrededor. Las enredaderas trepaban por las columnas, la hierba se comía los adoquines, los árboles tapaban los techos de las pocas casas que había.

La mayor parte de las cosas que había estaban derruidas. Parecía ser un lugar que nadie había pisado en años. ¿Dónde estaba?

También estaba recostado contra una pared. Vago, cerró los ojos, queriendo dormir un poco más. Pero los volvió a abrir inmediatamente al advertir una presencia cerca de él.

A pocos metros de él, había un chico joven, de su edad o incluso menor. No debía tener menos de diez años, pero tampoco más de doce. Era rubio, de ojos azules, y tenía unas cejas bastante anchas. Tenía un cuerpo bastante delgado, su piel era bastante pálida, y vestía completamente de blanco.

"Eh, ¿quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo Marcello, frotándose la cabeza. Seguramente llevaba un buen rato durmiendo, podía sentirlo.

"Ah, ¡ya has despertado!" El chico pareció alegre de verle, y corrió hacia él. "Me llamo Peter Kirkland, encantado de conocerte."

Marcello estaba confundido. El chaval no le conocía, pero actuaba de una forma tan abierta con él, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida que tuvieran mil cosas en común. Aún así, decidió ser cortés. El chico era mono.

"Yo me llamo Marcello Vargas. Encantado de conocerte... ¿Dónde estoy?" Intentó levantarse, pero le fallaron las piernas, y soltó una maldición. Por suerte, Peter le cogió en el último momento.

"¡No te muevas! Aún estás débil. No sé cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, acabamos de encontrarte. Seguramente mi hermano pueda hacer que te sientas mejor, iré a buscarle." Parecía bastante seguro de lo que decía, así que el joven italiano decidió hacerle caso. Quizás se había desmayado y le habían traído hasta ese lugar. Eso explicaría por qué estaba tumbado contra la pared.

"Me duele la espalda..." Se quejó. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo desde que me has encontrado?"

"Hará un par de horas. Y lo de la espalda es normal, te encontramos durmiendo boca arriba."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Marcello frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba loco aquel chico? ¡A nadie le duele la espalda tan sólo por dormir boca arriba! Iba a decir algo más, pero el chico le interrumpió.

"Espera, iré a por mi hermano. Ahora vuelvo, es un minuto. No te muevas en lo absoluto." Entonces se dió la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Marcello maldijo y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. Se preguntó a su vez dónde estarían Lovino y Feliciano. ¿Le habían dejado solo? Ese día era su cumpleaños, y quería estar con ellos. Pero parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo...

Sorprendido, vio que no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado. Se puso a hacer memoria. Intentó recordar, pero algo le estaba molestando en su cabeza. Algo... ¿qué era? Estaba relacionado con aquel chico, ese tal Peter. Algo que no encajaba... es decir, primero le pareció normal, hasta que se dio la vuelta... pero...

"¡Agh, lo he visto sólo por un segundo! Pero..." Marcello intentó pensar qué era raro. Había visto que el chico iba todo de blanco... quizás estaba de boda o algo... pero... algo en su espalda le había molestado. ¿Era la camisa? No, era otra cosa...

Pensó y pensó, hasta que un pensamiento le sacudió la mente.

¿La gente tiene alas?

Sorprendido, se incorporó. Le pesaba el cuerpo, pero pudo tenerse en pie sosteniéndose contra la pared. ¿Acaso lo que había visto...?

"¡He vuelto! ¡Traigo a mi hermano!" Peter regresaba con otro joven, notablemente más mayor que él. Debía tener la edad de su hermano Lovino, quizás un poco más. Era rubio, con el pelo muy greñudo, y sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde. Le hizo gracia ver que tenía las cejas el doble de anchas que las de Peter. Era algo raro que sólo veías una vez en tu vida. También estaba vestido completamente de blanco. "¡Ah! ¡Te dije que no te levantaras!" Peter le reprochó lo que había hecho, pero no parecía estar enfadado, tan sólo preocupado.

Si, era muy lindo.

"Hola, soy Arthur Kirkland." Se presentó el mayor. "Mi hermano Peter me ha dicho que te llamas Marcello. Bien, Marcello... supongo que debes de ser nuevo aquí... jamás te había visto antes. Por lo tanto, debes de estar algo confuso, por lo que..."

"¡Eh, espera un segundo!" Marcello le interrumpió, agarrando a Peter y dándole la vuelta. En efecto, tenía dos alas, pequeñas y replegadas, en la espalda. Se rió y luego le dio unas palmadas al niño en la cabeza "¡Como mola! ¡Ya decía yo que había visto algo raro! ¡Tienes alas!"

"C... ¡claro que tengo alas!" Peter intentó mantenerse alejado, sin éxito. Marcello se dedicó a tocar sus alas, a explorarlas con una fascinación digna de un niño de tres años. Se puso colorado y empezó a gritar. "¡Vale, ya basta! ¡Tócate las tuyas, que también tienes!"

Marcello le soltó, confuso, y Peter fue a refugiarse en los brazos de su hermano mayor, el cual miraba la escena entre molesto y divertido. El italiano miró su propia espalda y, en efecto, pudo ver dos alas allí. Pero eran distintas. Eran algo más pequeñas que las del otro chico, y estaban plegadas en una posición que no le pareció natural. ¿Estarían rotas y por eso le dolía tanto? En ese momento entendió lo que le había dicho sobre dormir boca arriba. ¡Seguro que dormir boca arriba te hacía polvo las alas!

"Bueno... como puedes ver tú mismo, tienes alas." Dijo el mayor, volviendo a su explicación inicial. Marcello le prestó atención, aún incapaz de decir nada coherente. "Eeh... tienes alas porque eres un ángel, eso está claro para ti, ¿verdad?" Marcello asintió, anonadado. "Bien... esto no sienta bien a mucha gente, así que no sé cómo decírtelo... pero..."

"Estás muerto." Peter pronunció aquellas palabras provocando una conmoción en los otros dos presentes.

"¡Peter! ¡Tienes que ser amable, _damn it_!" Gritó su hermano, enfadado. Pero Marcello parecía un poco más tranquilo. En el fondo se lo esperaba. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, pero... podía recordar que había ido al cine con sus hermanos, y que habían hecho un picnic en un parque.

"No, no importa." El joven levantó las manos, indicándoles que estaba tranquilo. "No sé por qué tenía el presentimiento de que algo así estaba pasando. Lo malo es que no recuerdo qué ha pasado."

"Eso es extraño. La gente suele tener siempre los recuerdos de su muerte, ¿cierto, hermanito? Peter le tiraba de la manga a su hermano.

"Cierto. ¿Quieres que te ayude a recordar?"

"No, gracias. Estoy mejor así." Rió. "Pero quiero saber si mis hermanos también han muerto."

"¿Tienes hermanos? Si supiéramos cómo has muerto, podríamos saber si murieron contigo." Dijo Arthur, al cual no parecía estar muy contento con la situación.

"Creo que murieron conmigo. Si es así, me gustaría encontrarlos. ¿Podríais ayudarme?"

"¡Claro, mi hermano puede encontrarles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¡Puede volar!" Gritó Peter, entusiasmado.

Marcello iba a decir que si acaso no todos los ángeles podían volar, pero prefirió callar. Era demasiada información por el momento. Primero encontraría a sus hermanos, y luego ya se vería.

Arthur, visiblemente orgulloso, prometió encontrarles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Si murieron contigo, no deben de estar muy lejos. Los que mueren juntos siempre suelen aparecer en una misma área. ¿Te llevo?" Se ofreció.

"¡Por favor!" Marcello sonrió, contento.

"Bien... pero... ¡no lo hago por ti, ¿entiendes?! Lo hago por... ¡por mí! ¡Hacer estas cosas es un mérito!

Entonces Arthur desplegó las alas.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Se notaba, por la expresión de Peter, que no lo hacía muy a menudo.

Las hojas alrededor del rubio volaron como si hubieran sido absorbidas por un tornado, girando a velocidades de vértigo. Las alas no eran para nada pequeñas, ¿cómo no podía Marcello haberlas visto? Cada una era casi tan grande como el mayor. Eran más blancas que la nieve, y la visión era impresionante. Incluso podría decirse que brillaban un poco. Era algo impresionante.

"Esto no se ve todos los días." Murmuró Peter, sonriendo con orgullo. "Algún día seré capaz de hacer lo mismo."

"Pero tus alas son muy pequeñas. Y no te veo volando, la verdad." Comentó Marcello, sin dejar de mirar las imponentes alas de Arthur.

"¡Esto crece, ¿sabes?!" Peter gritó, enfadado. "¡Si mi hermano puede volar, yo también!"

"Parad de pelear y agarraros a mi." Dijo Arthur, ofreciendo ambos brazos para que los chicos se agarraran a ellos. "Espero que no te den miedo las alturas, Marcello."

"No, estaré bien." Murmuró el aludido, nervioso. Se iba a alzar en el aire, y casi no podía contener la emoción. Siempre le había hecho ilusión volar, y ahora, ¡que locura!, un ángel iba a llevarle por el cielo. Casi creyó que estaba soñando.

Entonces Arthur se alzó. Agitó las alas con fuerza, y se elevó rápidamente en el aire. Marcello, quien no se esperaba un ascenso tan veloz, gritó. Peter rió y él le mandó callar, avergonzado.

La vista era genial. Era como un pequeño bosque, y más adelante había una ciudad enorme, toda compuesta por casas de apenas un piso. Ni un sólo edificio alto, ni siquiera había rastro de coches u otros medios de transporte que utilizaran ruedas. Estaba claro que no era la Tierra.

"¡Bien!" El ángel gritó, ya que el viento no dejaba que su voz se escuchara con claridad. "¡Ya que te hemos encontrado en el bosque, tus hermanos, si es que están, tienen que estar por aquí! ¡Búscalos!"

Marcello buscó. Era difícil ver a nadie entre todos aquellos árboles. Vio una casa de madera, con las ventanas completamente tapadas con tablones. La vegetación se la estaba tragando, estaba casi completamente cubierta por enredadera. Y unos cuantos metros mas allá, pudo ver un pequeño hueco entre los árboles. Le pidió a Arthur que sobrevolara esa zona, y él así lo hizo.

Entonces, sentado entre la hierba alta, pudo ver a alguien. Alguien familiar.

Feliciano.

Tenía que bajar a por él.

* * *

**Otro capítulo~ Espero que os haya gustado. Es bastante lento... ya que sólo describo cómo se despiertan y tal, pero seguro que os dejé con algunas incógnitas~ jujuju~**

**Pero al menos aparecen Inglaterra y Sealand~ (En mi otro Fic Spamano, a Sealand le puse la coletilla esa que tiene de decir "desu yo", pero esta historia es mucho más seria, así que se la he quitado aquí. Soy malvada muajajaja xD (?))**

**Bueno...**

**Más incógnitas para el próximo capítulo! La acción empezará dentro de nada! :D**

**Dejad review, que no cuesta nada~ :3**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Búsqueda

Algo iba mal. Feliciano no iba a reaccionar a nada de lo que hicieran.

Marcello, Arthur y Peter habían descendido de los cielos rápidamente cuando el pequeño italiano divisó a su hermano. Con una fuerte sacudida llegaron al suelo, levantando y esparciendo hierba y hojas al impactar. En cuanto Marcello pudo deshacerse del agarre del mayor del grupo, fue corriendo hasta Feliciano, con una sonrisa en los labios. Desde el cielo no había estado muy seguro de que realmente fuera él, pero ahora estaba claro. Ese rizo era el suyo.

"¡Feliciano!" Marcello le llamó mientras se iba acercando. Esperaba que su fratello le escuchara y se girara para sonreírle, como siempre que le veía.

Pero no fue así. No dejó su posición agazapada, ni siquiera dió señas de haberle oído. Al llegar a su lado, pudo ver que estaba temblando, y que tenía la mirada perdida. Además, sus alas parecían seriamente torcidas. Preocupado, Marcello tragó saliva y le sacudió por los hombros mientras volvía a llamarle, esta vez más alto. Pero no hubo reacción alguna.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Peter, acuclillándose cerca de su amigo. Marcello no le contestó. Sacudiendo a Feliciano con más fuerza, seguía llamándole por su nombre, esta vez un tono preocupado haciéndose notar en su voz. Peter miró a su hermano, confuso y sin saber qué hacer al respecto. El mayor se acercó y observó a ambos italianos. Se arrodilló para poner sus ojos a la altura de los de Feliciano.

No parecía estar mirando a ningún punto en concreto. Sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, sus pupilas contraídas de tal manera que parecían un pequeño punto. Estaba blanco como la leche, tenía los dientes apretados y temblaba como una hoja víctima de un huracán. Arthur había visto un par de casos parecidos a este, pero nunca ninguno tan fuerte.

"Parece ser un caso de trauma." Dijo, volviéndose hacia Marcello, el cual le miró incrédulo. "Se pondrá bien si le devolvemos a la realidad." El ángel se puso las manos en las caderas mientras suspiraba. Primero le quitaban su tiempo libre en las ruinas y ahora esto. ¿Cuantos problemas iban a traerle los nuevos?

"Debisteis tener una muerte bastante violenta para que se haya quedado así... tienes suerte de no recordarla." Murmuró Peter, sus palabras provocaron que Marcello se sobresaltara y frunciera el ceño, asustado.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano. En serio, ¿cuán insensible podría llegar a ser aquel chico?

"No te preocupes, Marcello. Se recuperará." Dijo el rubio, golpeando con el codo a su hermano pequeño, quien emitió un quejido y cayó al suelo de culo.

Marcello suspiró, aliviado en parte. No estaba seguro de por qué Feliciano estaba así, pero si el hermano mayor de Peter decía que iba a estar bien, es que iba a estar bien. No sabía por qué, Arthur le daba una sensación de seguridad. Parecía saber lo que hacía.

Abrazó a Feliciano, triste por su estado de shock, y se alarmó al no sentir su corazón latir. Aunque se tranquilizó al instante. Después de todo, estaban muertos... era normal.

"¿Y cómo podemos hacerle volver a la normalidad?" Preguntó entonces el italiano, mirando a sus dos compañeros. Peter se encogió de hombros, con una disculpa impresa en sus ojos celestes. Pero Arthur parecía tener más ideas.

"Bueno. Primero deberíamos enfocarnos en encontrar a tu otro hermano. Quizás así logremos que entre los dos lo saquéis de ese estado."

"¡Genial!" Marcello sonrió, mientras se levantaba con rapidez. "Y... ¿dónde podemos encontrar a mi hermano? ¿Estará cerca?"

"Bueno, este sitio tampoco está tan lejos de donde te encontramos... así que podría decir que si, tu otro hermano debe estar bastante cerca." Esta vez fue el turno de Peter para contestar. Parecía orgulloso de ser de utilidad en algo, y se puso incluso más contento cuando Arthur le dió la razón con una sacudida de cabeza y media sonrisa.

Marcello al escuchar eso salió corriendo en la primera dirección que se le ocurrió. Peter, con un grito de advertencia, salió tras él sin pensárselo dos veces. Arthur se quedó solo con Feliciano. Y la idea de estar cerca de un desconocido en estado casi comatoso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pero qué diablos. No podían dejarle solo.

Aunque él tampoco quería quedarse ahí... acabarían antes si él también ayudaba a buscar. Así que agarró a Feliciano y se lo cargó a los hombros. El italiano no tuvo ninguna reacción ante ello. El rubio se sorprendió ante el poco peso de su carga, pero tampoco era tan importante. Con un grito salió en persecución de los dos jóvenes.

X X X

Lovino se aburría. Llevaba dentro de aquel lugar oscuro por ya más de tres horas, por lo menos, y no sabía qué diantre hacer.

Primero había estado muy asustado. Porque, bueno, había descubierto que estaba muerto. Cualquiera se asustaría al descubrir eso, ¿no?

También había estado preocupado por sus dos hermanos pequeños. Cierto que aún lo estaba... pero lo primordial era averiguar cómo escapar de aquel lugar. Tenía que concentrarse en ello más que en cualquier otra cosa. Cuando estuviera fuera ya se preocuparía de encontrar a aquellos dos. Sería inútil estar preocupado estando aún encerrado. Nublaría su mente y le impediría pensar bien, por lo que decidió olvidarse unos segundos.

Pero hacía ya un buen rato que había podido comprobar que todas las salidas estaban cerradas. Ventanas con tablones, puerta tapiada... suelo inexcavable y paredes demasiado resistentes como para abrirse camino por ellas. Maldita sea.

Lo había intentado una vez. Había intentado usar la mesa para romper el muro de piedra y largarse, pero al mover el mueble, un montón enorme de polvo le atacó, infiltrándose por su nariz y haciéndole tener un ataque de tos. Supo que si movía algo, volvería a ocurrir, y no quería.

Entonces... ¿qué debía hacer?

Había pasado ya un buen rato quieto, pensando en todo y en nada.

En cuanto salió de su trauma por su muerte, se había dedicado a explorar el pequeño almacén. Casi se sintió estúpido al descubrir que había puerta y ventanas. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir que estaba atrapado para siempre? Suspiró, enojado, y trató de patear la puerta, pero no ocurrió nada. Tampoco pudo abrirla por mucho que lo intentó.

Se giró hacia la pila de objetos apilados en un rincón del diminuto cuarto. La mayoría eran de un tamaño considerable, pero los había también pequeños. Eran... extraños. Pudo ver un soldadito de madera pintado a mano... no, espera, había muchos de ellos, esparcidos por el montón. También había una caja con botellas de un líquido que, leyendo la etiqueta, pudo identificar como vino francés. Del caro. Incluso había pétalos secos de rosa que llenaban la mitad del espacio vacío donde no había botellas. Y si miraba atentamente... ¿aquello no era una katana? Y eso... ¿no era un peluche gigante de un panda? Había tantas cosas, y tan diferentes... Lovino dudó seriamente que todas ellas pertenecieran a una misma persona. Y si lo hacían, debía de ser una persona con unos gustos jodidamente extraños.

Tampoco parecía haber nada que pudiera serle útil, por lo que decidió explorar los estantes.

Había latas de comida y otros enseres de cocina. Casi aburrido de ver. Lovino no podía ver cómo un cuchillo de postre, o un plato lleno de algo que parecían bollos pequeños, deformes y grisáceos, podían ayudarle a salir de alli. Pero decidió alejarse de esos estantes, ya que aquellas cosas grises apestaban a podrido y no le inspiraban mucha confianza... parecía que fueran a saltarle encima en cualquier momento para morderle.

Entonces, se fijó en aquel bulto cubierto por un mantel blanco que había en medio del cuarto. Tenía un tamaño considerable, le sacaba un par de cabezas, y le intimidaba en parte. Se acercó, dudoso. ¿Que sería aquello? Alargó una mano hasta tocar la tela, pero se detuvo. Era suave, y a pesar de su blancura no le transmitía confianza. Apretó los dientes, preparándose para lo que fuera. Normalmente la gente tapa cosas muy feas, o muy viejas. Ninguna de las dos cosas le gustaban al italiano.

Lo apartó con rudeza, y entonces el polvo volvió a entrarle por la nariz. Tosió violentamente, mientras se cubría la cara con un brazo. Puto polvo.

"Joder... ¡Si estoy muerto! ¿Por qué respiro?" Realmente, no necesitaba respirar, aquello lo había comprobado. Pero supuso que estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que no podía evitar continuar haciéndolo. Tampoco era como si le fuera a pasar nada... aparte de toser al tragar polvo. Después de recuperarse, Lovino miró lo que se supone había destapado. Y gritó al ver una figura humana. No pudo evitarlo, no se había esperado encontrarse con un _**espejo**_. "La madre que... ¡Si seré subnormal! ¡Sólo soy yo!" Hubiera jurado que el corazón le iría a mil por hora si continuara latiendo.

Maldiciendo en su idioma, el italiano se rascó la cabeza, mientras fruncía el ceño, molesto. Que bien que nadie le hubiera visto, acababa de tener una reacción bastante patética. Pero bueno, qué importaba. Ahora tenía algo en lo que mirarse.

Se acercó a la pulida superficie reflectante y se pasó la mano por el cabello, el cual estaba bastante despeinado. Se pasó un rato arreglándose el flequillo... como buen italiano que era, no podía permitirse ir desaliñado, por supuesto.

Entonces reparó en sus ropas. Bueno, sí que iba todo de blanco... pero al menos era una ropa bonita. Un poco sucia, aún así, lo que le llevó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo en esa mesa. Debía ser mucho tiempo, porque tenía la espalda hecha polvo. Y hablando de espalda...

Ahora sí que estaba completamente sorprendido. ¿¡Por qué tenía unas malditas alas en la espalda!?

Lovino abrió los ojos como platos. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía alas en las casi tres horas que llevaba allí. Se sintió más subnormal de lo que ya se sentía antes. Pero... ¿por qué? Eso de las alas... era muy cliché, maldita sea. Era muy de película, ¿no? ¿Entonces era cierto que los muertos se convertían en ángeles y les salían alas?

Bueno, eran bastante suaves... Y sensibles. Con el mínimo toque le dolían un imperio. No tenía ni idea de cómo moverlas, pero seguro que con el tiempo acabaría averiguándolo. Lo que le gustaba de verdad era su tamaño. Eran bastante grandes. Cierto, no tenían una forma muy... natural. Pero si las estiraba, (la cual cosa no iba a hacer de ninguna manera, dolía demasiado), seguramente llegaban por sus caderas. Y tenían algo que le gustaba... aunque no estaba seguro de qué era.

No tenía otra cosa que hacer aparte de observar sus nuevas adquisiciones, así que eso hizo. Intentó ponerlas bien, pero no se atrevió a tocarlas demasiado. Con el primer tirón que dio una enorme punzada de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos de la impresión.

También era algo difícil alcanzarlas bien. Es decir, estaban en su maldita espalda. Ya le costaba bastante tocarlas, no digamos estirarlas. Maldijo y se juró a sí mismo que cuando saliera de allí se aseguraría de que Feliciano o Marcello le ayudaran. Mejor Marcello. El pequeño tenía mejor habilidad con las manos para cualquier cosa. Seguro que lo haría mejor.

"¡Lo... no!"

"¿Hm?" El italiano se giró, confuso. ¿Le había parecido escuchar algo?

Se acercó a la puerta, dudoso. Aguzó el oído y, si, allí estaba. Una voz gritaba fuera.

"¡...vino! ... ... ¡Lovino!" Si. Ahora sí lo había escuchado claramente. Alguien le llamaba. Esa voz... ¿no era Marcello? Un rayo de esperanza cruzó por su mente, y contestó a la llamada lo más fuertemente que pudo.

"¡Marcello!, ¿¡puedes oírme!? ¡MARCELLO!" Gritó, golpeando la puerta con ambos puños. Pudo escuchar un sonido hueco al hacerlo. "¡MARCELLO!" Volvió a llamarle.

Y entonces dejó de escuchar la voz de su hermano.

¿Acaso le había oído? ¿Se habría ido?

Por si acaso, volvió a intentarlo una vez más.

X X X

"Peter... creo que he oído algo." Marcello se giró hacia su compañero rubio, el cual estaba jadeando. Llevaban corriendo un buen rato y no había rastro del hermano del italiano. Alguien que se parecía mucho a Feliciano, pero más malhablado, y con el pelo más oscuro. El rizo apuntando hacia el lado contrario, y los ojos abiertos. Nadie respondía a esa descripción. En realidad, no había nadie por allí, y el joven estaba ya cansado de buscar.

"¿Seguro? Yo no he oído nada... creo que no está por aquí, de todos modos. ¿Seguro que está muerto?" Dijo, apoyándose en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Marcello asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"¡Seguro! Espera, volveré a llamarle, tiene que estar por aquí." Dicho esto, continuó llamando a su hermano mayor, con más pasión que antes si cabe.

Peter le observó. Casi le daba un poco de pena... él al menos había llegado hasta allí junto con su hermano. Él había sido el primero en despertar y en verlo ahí, a su lado. Era un... más o menos buen recuerdo. Porque bueno, era el momento después de su muerte... pero al menos no estaba solo.

Peter ladeó la cabeza, su gesto tornándose compasivo. Ese tal Lovino, y el otro, Feliciano... ellos se habían despertado completamente solos. Seguramente no tenían ni idea de dónde estaban, y los recuerdos de sus últimos momentos en la tierra, (los cuales Peter estaba seguro de que eran desagradables), les habrían perseguido hasta hacerles perder la cabeza. Al menos Feliciano estaba así. Quizás Lovino tenía más fuerza de voluntad y se había repuesto... pero estaba claro que despertar solo era algo muy inconveniente.

También tenían mala suerte de que últimamente por el bosque no pudiera ir nadie...

"¡Lovino, ¿estás ahí?!" Marcello golpeó la puerta de una casa abandonada, con preocupación. Peter se encogió de hombros. Qué narices. Iba a ayudar a su nuevo amigo, no importaba qué.

"¿Está ahí?" Dijo al llegar a su lado. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a enfocarse en la puerta bloqueada. Entonces se pudo escuchar una voz que venía de dentro del edificio.

"¡Marcello! ¿¡Eres tú!?" Una débil voz respondió, haciendo que el pequeño italiano sonriera ampliamente.

"¡Si, hermano, soy yo!"

"¿Cómo se ha metido ahí dentro? Esa casa lleva tapiada un par de décadas ya..." Murmuró Peter, extrañado.

Arthur llegó pocos instantes después, con Feliciano al hombro. Les reprendió por haberse alejado tan rápido, preguntándoles si no tenían sentido del compañerismo, que estaban todos juntos en el mismo barco y que no debían separarse, y otras muchas cosas que hubieran hecho bostezar a ambos chicos si realmente hubieran estado escuchando. Pero Marcello interrumpió al mayor, gesticulando como un descosido y alzando mucho la voz.

"¡Arthur! ¡Mi hermano, mi hermano, mi hermano está ahí dentro! ¡Hay que sacarle!" El interrumpido frunció el ceño, molesto por no estar siendo escuchado.

"¿Quién cojones hay ahí contigo, Marcello?" Dijo Lovino desde el interior de la casa, claramente molesto.

"Lovino Vargas, ¿cierto?" Dijo Arthur, acercándose a la puerta sellada, seguro de gritar lo suficiente para que el joven atrapado pudiera oírle claramente. Esperó un poco más, pero al no recibir respuesta, continuó. "Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, y estaba ayudando a tu hermano a encontrarte. Me gustaría que me dijeras cómo has llegado hasta ahí."

"..." No hubo respuesta aquella vez tampoco.

"Lo siento, Arthur, mi hermano no se fía mucho de los extraños..." El pequeño se disculpó, un poco avergonzado del comportamiento antisocial de su hermano; no era la primera vez que aquella situación tenía lugar. "¡Lovino! ¡En serio trata de ayudar! ¡Contesta!" Gritó, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose las manos en las caderas como una señora enfadada.

Tras una fracción de segundo, una enfadada voz empezó a maldecir, y entre maldiciones, a narrar lo sucedido. Arthur se encargó de taparle las orejas a Peter mientras Lovino hablaba. Al acabar, el rubio se puso a pensar en la situación.

"Hmmm... parece que eres un caso especial, italiano. Pocas veces la gente se aparece en una casa... y muchas menos en una vacía y sellada."

"Pero podemos sacarle, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Marcello, preocupado.

"Claro. Dame un segundo." Murmuró Arthur, alejándose unos pasos. Dejó a Feliciano en el suelo, con una mueca de dolor. A sus alas no les sentaba nada bien cargar a alguien. Arqueó la espalda para calmar el ligero pero molesto dolor, y acto seguido se acercó de nuevo a la puerta. "Vargas, voy a pedirte que te alejes de la puerta lo más que puedas. Vamos a sacarte de ahí."

"Alejémonos nosotros también, Marcello, por si acaso." Dijo Peter, tomándole la mano a su amigo. Éste, sorprendido, simplemente sonrió con malicia, tirando de él para acercarle un poco. Aunque Peter no pareció darle mucha importancia a aquel movimiento nada inocente, y simplemente le agarró con más fuerza.

Entonces Arthur se paró en frente de la puerta, alzó las manos a la altura de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en recordar las palabras que hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba. Estaban allí, en algún lugar de su mente. Las había aprendido en vida, estudiando aquellos libros que su padre tenía escondidos en el estudio. No las necesitaba estando muerto, ya que allí simplemente podía volar para acceder a cualquier cosa que necesitara... había pasado ya casi medio siglo sin volver a usar la magia. Necesitaba pensar.

Sus recuerdos poco utilizados volvieron poco a poco, desde el principio. Imágenes sueltas llegaban a su cabeza... él, con doce años, encontrando el libro... era grande, rojo, con letras doradas talladas en él... el Gran Grimorio... Él, aprendiendo su primer hechizo. Él, asustado, tratando de comprender por qué el despacho estaba en llamas... poco después, recordaba cómo había escondido el libro en su cuarto y había aprendido en secreto la magia prohibida... aquellas palabras ocultas volvían a llenar su mente, como susurros.

Con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante, concentró el poder que había en él. Una pequeña luz iluminó las palmas de sus manos cuando murmuró las primeras letras, aún vacilantes en su lengua, sin querer salir del todo. Pero salieron. Unas simples palabras en una lengua olvidada, y una gran cantidad de energía brotando como si se tratara de un cañón.

Marcello estaba alucinado. Una gigantesca luz anaranjada había salido de las manos del ángel, impactando contra la puerta. Todo parecía estar distorsionado. ¿Era una explosión? ¿Un corte en la piedra? No sonaba como ninguna de las dos cosas, ni como nada que el chico hubiera podido escuchar con anterioridad. El viento pareció reaccionar ante tamaño poder, y se enfureció, golpeando a los presentes con fuerza. El italiano se agarró a Peter, tratando de no ser lanzados hacia atrás. Realmente era impresionante.

El pelo se les enredaba ante tamaño vendaval, las pequeñas hojas y ramas querían introducirse en sus ojos sin piedad, y el suelo ya no parecía estable. Aunque valía la pena estar allí simplemente para verlo. Arthur, sin embargo, no parecía inmutarse. No se movió ni un centímetro de su posición. Solemne y sereno, se quedó inmóvil hasta el final del encantamiento.

Para entonces, la puerta había sido destruida. Todo volvió a la normalidad, y era como si jamás hubiera pasado nada sobrenatural en aquel lugar. Lo único que delataba los hechos era la gigantesca muesca que había quedado en la pared.

Marcello pudo ver entonces, sentado en el suelo de la casa, con expresión asustada y aturdida, a Lovino. Estaba pálido como un muerto, y no parecía tener idea de lo que pasaba allí.

"¿¡Qué... cojones... ha sido ESO!? Gritó, confundido. Pero no tuvo tiempo a hacer ninguna pregunta más, porque su hermano se lanzó encima suyo y le abrazó como jamás lo había hecho antes. "Eh, eh... ¡Eh! Ya sé que llevamos mucho sin vernos, que han pasado muchas cosas y todo eso... ¡pero me estas ahogando, joder! ... ... Ah, que diablos, ven aquí." Dijo, abrazándole con fuerza, olvidándose de lo demás.

Marcello estaba rebosante de alegría. Ya estaban todos reunidos, por fin. Quizás ahora podrían calmar a Feliciano. Tras unos segundos más de abrazo de oso, se soltaron, y pasaron al asunto principal.

"¿Qué? ¿Que no reacciona?" Lovino parecía, más que confuso, molesto. "¿Seguro que lo habéis probado todo?"

"Si, si... hasta hemos probado a decir "pasta", pero no ha reaccionado..."

"Bueno, nada que una buena ostia no pueda solucionar." Musitó éste, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se agachaba al lado de su hermano.

"¿Una qué?" Preguntó Peter, el cual no había oído jamás aquella expresión.

Y así, con soltura, clase, y sobretodo fuerza, Lovino le soltó una buena torta a Feliciano en todo el cuello. Los presentes se quedaron mudos, casi sin creerse el brutal movimiento del chico. Pero al menos tuvo efecto.

Feliciano pasó de ver montones de recuerdos agolpados a sentir un fuerte dolor recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Salió de su ensimismamiento y retrocedió tres metros en apenas un segundo, rogando por su vida. Paró al ver que no había nadie peligroso a la vista, y miró incrédulo a quienes creía que eran sus dos queridos hermanos.

"¿Veis?" Dijo Lovino, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Era tan fácil como esto."

"¡Feliciano!" Marcello saltó en brazos de su hermano, el cual, tras medio volver a la realidad por completo, correspondió al abrazo con euforia.

"¡Veee~! ¡Marce! ¡Creí que no volvería a verte nunca más! ¡Estaba tan asustado!"

"Gracias por notarme, bastardo." Murmuró el mayor de los hermanos, haciendo una mueca.

"Vee~ Lovino~ también te eché mucho de menos~" Dijo Feliciano, levantándose y abrazando también a su fratello, a pesar de las quejas de éste.

Peter y Arthur se sonrieron. Habían hecho una buena acción. Y este tipo de reencuentros les llegaban un poco al corazón. Eran tan hermosas, después de todo.

"Bueno, _brother_... ¿y ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Peter, sonriendo. En realidad no quería separarse de Marcello... pero era su hermano quién decidía, después de todo. Aunque esperaba una respuesta concreta.

"Veamos... ya que estamos aquí... podemos hacerles de guías..." Respondió el cejudo, reprimiendo ya la sonrisa que había sostenido por lo menos por cinco segundos.

"¿En serio? ¡Que bien!"

"Por supuesto... ¿qué pensabas? ¿Que les íbamos a dejar así con los tiempos que corren?" Dijo Arthur, con una mueca.

Después de todo, los nuevos aún tenían muchas cosas que aprender.

Lo primero de todo, aprender a sobrevivir.

* * *

Bueno... y aquí acaba este capítulo. Irónico... mientras estaba escribiendo este fic, que va sobre muertes, me anunciaron de una en concreto: la de mi abuelo.

Se le echará de menos... pero bueno, las cosas pasan, y no se puede hacer nada para remediarlo... *se seca una lágrima*

Por otro lado, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo~ Las cosas interesantes están por llegar~ :B

Y estaba pensando... a alguien le gustaría que expandiera la historia de Arthur? No lo haré aquí, porque me iría un poco de la historia... pero si alguien quiere que cuente cómo Artie encontró el Grimorio y tal, podría hacer una pequeña historia aparte~ me siento inspirada~

En vosotros dejo la decisión! Ya sabéis~ reviews, favoritos y tal~ :3


	4. Pangea

Un lugar tranquilo, donde las almas de los muertos iban tras dejar su cuerpo mortal. La calma, el descanso, la paz eterna e infinita.

El ideal de la comodidad. Se podría tener todo lo que se deseara, todo estaría a tu alcance, ya que los recursos serían ilimitados.

Y, por si fuera poco, tendrías unas hermosas alas con las que llegar incluso más alto y más lejos de lo que antes podías.

Sin hambre, sin angustias.

Así fue como Dios diseñó Pangea.

Los italianos escuchaban la narración de Arthur, con sentimientos confrontados.

"Espera, espera, espera... ¿nos estás contando algún pasaje de la Biblia?" Lovino, desconfiado por naturaleza, se mostraba escéptico ante las palabras del mayor. ¿Por qué debía él hacer caso de lo que parecían invenciones?

"Vee~ pero no me suena que en la Biblia hablaran de Pangea, _fratello_... creo que es la historia de aquí." Feliciano ladeó la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Le parecía algo divertido.

"De todos modos... ¿qué es Pangea?" Marcello, el cual estaba agarrado al brazo de Peter, para la incomodidad de éste, no tenía una simple idea de lo que se estaba contando. ¿Pangea era algo para comer?

Arthur contuvo los impulsos homicidas que provocaban los italianos. Que Marcello no lo comprendiera estaba bien... apenas tenía trece años... pero, ¿sus hermanos? ¡Eran hombres adultos! Con un suspiro agotado, apretó los puños y los dientes, inspiró hondo y procedió a explicar por MILÉSIMA VEZ.

"Pangea..." La voz le temblaba un poco debido al enfado. ¿Le estaban ignorando, se divertían a su costa, o realmente eran tan estúpidos? "Pangea es como se llama esta tierra. La tierra de las almas. Donde van las almas de los que mueren." Repitió, rezando interiormente para que lo entendieran aquella vez.

El menor de los italianos deshizo su agarre sobre su compañero, y se puso en pie con un salto grácil. Le dolía mucho la espalda. Sus alas rotas estaban empezando a entumecerle el cuerpo. Se estiró intentando aliviarlo, pero no consiguió otra cosa más que empeorarlo.

"¡Jooo, como duele!" Lloriqueó, agitando los brazos arriba y abajo. No podía tocarlas porque empeoraría el dolor... pero si las dejaba como estaban, también le dolería mucho. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. "Eh, Arthur, dejando el problema del Panteón de lado... ¿no puedes hacer nada con las alas? ¡Duelen!" Gritó, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación. El inglés gruñó, y le respondió de mala gana.

"Es Pangea. Y si duele es por que están curando. Aguántate un poco, que casi eres un hombre ya."

"¡Pero a mis hermanos no les duele! ¡Es injusto! ¡Si va a ser así, prefiero que no se curen nunca!" El pequeño volvió a sentarse, con un mohin de disgusto. Lovino y Feliciano empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, aparentemente preocupados por algo.

"Hmpf. ¿Prefieres que no se curen? Ese es el error humano... siempre incorregible." Murmuró Arthur, de mala gana.

Marcello hizo una mueca indignada, y nadie más dijo una sola palabra después de eso. El que se supone que debía hablar no tenía ganas, y el resto no sabían que decir. Peter, nervioso, pasaba la mirada de su hermano a su amigo, y de su amigo a su hermano, a gran velocidad, como si estuviera pensando en lo que podría hacer. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Sólo se escuchaba el viento suave que mecía las hojas de los árboles.

El calor que transmitía la poca luz que se filtraba entre las copas era muy reconfortante, y daba ganas de echarse una larga siesta, aunque no tuvieran el mas mínimo sueño. Se estaba bien... aún así, era una situación incómoda.

"Esto... señor Arthur..." Feliciano decidió romper el tenso silencio que se había formado. Parecía triste. El inglés le respondió con un monosílabo cargado de mal humor. Aunque sabía que no estaba enfadado con él, sino con Marcello, se sintió algo herido. Pero decidió formular su pregunta de todos modos. Después de todo, necesitaban la información. "Ha dicho que duelen porque se curan... pero a mi _fratello_ Lovino y a mí no nos duele. ¿Acaso no van a curarse?

"Ah... no, no es eso..." Arthur se quedó un poco desconcertado ante las palabras del joven. "No es que no curen... es que están más atrofiadas que las suyas. Por eso apenas sentís nada si no las tocáis. Tenéis que darles tiempo; después de todo, sois más mayores."

"¿Y por qué cojones las de Marce se están curando antes?" Lovino, aunque aliviado, estaba molesto. Su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido.

"Él es joven." Explicó el mayor, con un gesto. "Cuando nacemos, nuestra alma, que es la que tiene las alas, está recluida en nuestro cuerpo. Al no poder usarlas en vida, se atrofian. Por lo tanto, cuanto menos vivas, menos tiempo habrá estado tu alma aprisionada en tu cuerpo. Lo que hará que tus alas se curen antes, ya que habrán estado menos tiempo inhabilitadas de lo normal." Los presentes, con la boca abierta, asintieron con la cabeza en un gesto de comprensión. "Claro que hay otros factores que tienen que ver con la rapidez de la curación, como la voluntad, la libertad individual, entre otros... pero no creo que eso sea algo importante en este momento."

"¿Y no hay una forma de... desentumecerlas antes, o como sea? Esto es jodidamente molesto." Preguntó Lovino, angustiado por llevar un peso muerto a su espalda. Sus alas no eran precisamente de tamaño mini. Eran dos trastos grandes que le llegaban por el trasero, pesaban mucho y le hacían mantener una postura poco natural o ergonómica. Le hacían caer hacia atrás. Seguro que acababa cayéndose hacia atrás.

"Claro que lo hay. Aunque es extremadamente doloroso... ¿quieres probarlo de todos modos?" Arthur sonrió con malicia, sabiendo internamente que el italiano no se atrevería. En efecto, éste se negó en rotundo, retrocediendo un par de centímetros.

Lo siguiente de lo que habló el ángel fue del fin de lo idílico.

Todo lo bueno llega a su fin, naturalmente. La gran Pangea era perfecta. Pero, aún poseyendo toda aquella perfección, tenía un error.

El error fatal de Dios fue dejar que los humanos entraran.

Al principio, nada parecía ir mal. Pero al no diferenciar la muerte entre el bien o el mal; entre los ricos o los pobres...

Pangea acabó siendo como la Tierra. Un buen lugar, aunque lleno de codicia y maldad.

Los que llegaron primero al poder tomaron el monopolio de todo tipo de recursos. Los que, aunque innecesarios, eran agradables y deseables.

Las guerras por el poder comenzaron. Se produjo una masacre. Miles, millones de ángeles fueron asesinados...

"Espera, espera, espera..." Lovino volvió a interrumpir la narración, para martirio del pobre Arthur. "¿Ángeles asesinados? ¿Que acaso no estamos muertos ya?"

Oh, pero esa era una muy buena pregunta.

"Lo estamos, es cierto. Pero..." Arthur hizo una pausa dramática para aumentar la tensión. Sonrió al ver que daba resultado. "Nada es eterno, Lovino Vargas. Sólo Dios, creemos, es eterno. El resto es sólo pasajero. Todo puede ser destruido. Hasta lo que ya lo está." El inglés acompañaba su narración con frenéticos gestos y aspavientos, lo que a Feliciano le hacía reír interiormente. Le recordaba a su _mamma_. "La espiral de destrucción comenzó en tí antes de que hubieras nacido siquiera, ¿sabes? Se cree que este es el último eslabón antes del fin."

"El.. ¿el fin?" La voz de Lovino se volvió temblorosa por un segundo. Comprendía lo que le había dicho el mayor, o eso creía. Lo tomó como una especie de reencarnación eterna o algo así, pero lo del fin le había escamado. "¿Qué... qué quieres decir con "el fin"?"

"El alma es lo último que queda. Lo último que es destruido. En este estado somos prácticamente inmortales, pero... si somos destruidos, desapareceremos para siempre."

"¡Vee! Pa... ¿¡para siempre!?" Feliciano dio un grito. Su cara se había vuelto casi tan pálida como sus propias alas.

"Disculpa a mi hermano, Feliciano... no pretende asustarte." Peter se disculpó, con un gesto muy serio. Parecía que no estaban bromeando.

"Bueno... no es muy diferente a la idea que tenía de morir... así que me vale, no es un problema." Marcello cruzó las piernas despreocupadamente.

"Vee... Marcello, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Yo tengo miedo..." En efecto, Feliciano estaba aterrado.

"Ha dicho que somos inmortales, ¿no? No pasará nada mientras nadie intente asesinarnos."

"Oh... ¡es verdad! Ahora estoy mejor~ no es como si alguien quisiera matarnos, ¿no, Arthur?"

Hubo un nuevo silencio, esta vez cargado de tensión. Podría cortarse el aire con un cuchillo si se intentara. Feliciano volvió a preguntar, siendo incapaz de leer el ambiente. Pero no obtuvo respuesta aparente durante un rato. Arthur evadía la mirada de los jóvenes, y Peter no parecía ser el primero en querer hablar. Finalmente, ante la mirada suplicante de Marcello, el pequeño habló.

"Bueno... la verdad es que... no es como si alguien quisiera mataros a vosotros en particular..." Comenzó.

"Ve~ entonces no pasa nada~"

"Pero... ¿recordáis lo que dijo mi hermano sobre las guerras de poder?" Marcello y Feliciano asintieron. Lovino estaba alejado del grupo, con un mal presentimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo.

"Bueno... estamos en guerra de nuevo. No es por el poder esta vez, pero está resultando bastante violenta, y..." Arthur empezó a contar, pero fue cortado por un grito de terror de Feliciano.

"¿¡Guerra!? ¡Veee! ¡Odio las guerras! ¡Son malas y muere mucha gente! ¡Vamos a morir, vee! ¡Nos matarán y desapareceremos para siempre!

Lovino empezó a hiperventilar. ¿Desaparecer para siempre? Eso sonaba ciertamente como muerte absoluta... pero... ¡él no quería morir! ¡En primer lugar, nunca quiso! ¿Por qué la vida... o la muerte, le hacía esto? Se mordió el labio con fuerza, y sintió la sangre fluir.

Le dolía. Era algo extraño. Estaba muerto, pero le dolía. Sentía el dolor. Le preguntó a Arthur al respecto, el cual le soltó una gran parrafada sobre el alma, su sensibilidad y sus efectos en los cuerpos vivos. Nadie le entendió, así que simplemente lo resumió en una frase.

"Lo que nos hace sentir el dolor es, en parte, el alma. Por eso te duele."

"Aaaah..." Hubo un asentimiento general. Definitivamente, todo era mejor si era sencillo.

"¡Ve! ¡Pero la guerra! ¿¡Qué pasa con ella!?" Feliciano volvió a gritar. Estaba asustado. El pensamiento de morir era tan horrible como la primera vez; un constante mareo y dolor de cabeza. Si su corazón hubiera continuado latiendo, iría a mil por hora. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. La imagen del turco volvía a su mente, aunque esta vez era diferente. Esta vez tenía alas, y le asesinaba de una forma más dolorosa que un simple tiro en la cabeza. Imaginaba mil maneras, ninguna de ellas era agradable. Su estómago se revolvió, y le entraron ganas de vomitar.

No era sólo por él. Después de todo, era una guerra.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran miles y miles de personas, (en este caso, ángeles), asesinados sin piedad. Sus cuerpos descomponiéndose en medio de la calle sin que a nadie le importaran... había oído de las guerras por sus abuelos, y no le parecían nada agradables. Todos sufriendo, muriendo... ¿para qué? ¿Por qué sólo había dolor en sus vidas?

Una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándole. Dio un respingo, asustado, y pudo ver que era Lovino.

"F... _fratello_?" Consiguió decir.

"Feliciano... ¿estás bien? Estás pálido, maldición. No pasa nada." Dijo éste. Ahora que su hermano estaba a punto de desmoronarse, tenía que hacerse el fuerte... por él, y por Marcello también. Mentiría, robaría, mataría por protegerles.

"Pero... Lovino... yo no... no podré protegeros... yo no..." Feliciano comenzó a llorar, abrazando a su hermano mayor con desesperación.

"Idiota... ¿estabas preocupado por eso? No tienes que protegernos, joder... ese es mi trabajo." Lovino, un poco avergonzado, le abrazó de vuelta. Había dos extraños mirando, maldición... pero bueno, todo por consolarle, ¿no? Tendría que tragarse el orgullo.

Marcello era el único que estaba tranquilo. Bueno, relativamente tranquilo.

No le importaba la idea de que hubiera una guerra mientras estuviera con sus hermanos. Ellos le protegerían, y quizás hasta él pudiera ayudar un poco. Mientras estuvieran unidos, no habría problema. Eso era lo que pensaba. Realmente su amnesia le estaba facilitando mucho las cosas. Seguramente si hubiera recordado sus muertes, su pensamiento sería diferente. Pero las cosas eran como eran, y Marcello no estaba asustado. La excitación recorría su cuerpo. En sus fantasías infantiles se veía a si mismo eliminando a los malvados, volando con sus geniales alas y siendo el mejor de todos los guerreros.

Siendo realistas; aquello jamás pasaría. Pero al menos podía soñar, ¿cierto?

"Se hace de noche..." Peter posó una mano en la cabeza de Marcello, y se levantó. "Será mejor que os acompañe a la ciudad más cercana en la que no haya disturbios."

Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, pues me despido aquí. Nos veremos otro día, quizás." Musitó. Y, con un fuerte batir de alas, haciendo temblar la hierba de nuevo, se alzó por los cielos, antes de darles tiempo a reaccionar. Marcello aún se asombraba de lo guay que era.

X X X

"¿Por qué no nos ha acompañado tu hermano?" Preguntó Marcello, un rato después. El sol se había puesto del todo, y las estrellas eran visibles en el vasto firmamento.

El grupo estaba caminando desde hacía más de diez minutos por un sendero que Peter les había mostrado. La grava suelta se deslizaba bajo sus pies, haciendo un ruido sordo y ameno. Se podía oír a los grillos cantar desde alguna parte de la vegetación, cosa que tranquilizaba mucho a Feliciano.

El italiano hacía ya un rato que había dejado de llorar, pero aún continuaba asustado. Iba agarrado a Lovino, quien casi le andaba cargando, de lo mucho que se apoyaba en él. Pero no le importaba; de hecho, la calidez de su hermano le proporcionaba seguridad, de alguna manera. No es que fuera a decírselo, claro, pero bueno... que estaba bien así y punto.

"Hmmm..." Peter se apresuró a responder a la pregunta de Marcello. "La verdad es que a mi hermano le buscan mucho. Su vida está en peligro, así que se esconde."

"¿Es malvado?"

"¡Claro que no! Es porque... porque..." El chico dudó un poco, y miró al cielo, intentando pensar. "Creo que es algo que tiene que ver con que vuele..."

"¿Acaso es malo?"

"N... no, no, es genial volar, seguro... pero... ¡ah, no lo sé, no entiendo esas cosas!" Peter hizo un puchero y se adelantó un par de pasos. "Ya se ve el pueblo a lo lejos; daros prisa, antes de que alguien se lance sobre nosotros y trate de matarnos."

Feliciano dió un respingo, asustado. Lovino fulminó al chico rubio con la mirada. Con lo que le había costado calmarle...

"¿Cómo se llama el pueblo?" Marcello no paraba de preguntar cosas, y Peter se ponía nervioso. Él no era el indicado para responder a nada... después de todo, no tenía demasiados conocimientos generales de la guerra. Nadie le decía nada excepto su hermano, y este tampoco le daba mucha información útil... todo por ser un niño. Se sentía inútil.

"Se llama Loncastel."

"Que nombre más raro." Se burló Marcello.

"¡Yo no se lo he puesto!" Se quejó el pequeño, empezando a molestarse. Lovino pareció notar la incomodidad del chaval, por lo que decidió intervenir.

"Marce, calla un rato. Déjale respirar." Ordenó. El italiano, con un quejido de disgusto, se cruzó de brazos y calló.

Pasaron en silencio los diez minutos que tardaron en llegar a Loncastel. Al llegar a las puertas del pueblo, Feliciano estaba dormido. Lovino había tenido que cargarle, si. Ahora estaba dolorido y molesto. Cargar a alguien no era fácil si tenías las alas rotas y sensibles. Un mínimo roce te hacía saltar de dolor. Y cargando a alguien como si fuera un saco de patatas no puedes evitar que choque con ellas. Era el infierno.

"Podías haberle llevado estilo nupcial, Lovino..." Sugirió Peter, preocupado por el estado del mayor de los hermanos.

"¡Y una mierda! Paso de cargar a un hombre como si fuera una princesita... ¡menos aún si ese hombre es mi hermano!" Gritó éste. "Ah... me duele todo, maldición... ¿dónde podemos pasar la noche?"

Marcello iba a indicar que a él le dolían muchísimo más las alas que a él, pero recordando cómo le habían hecho callar, se enfurruñó y continuó en silencio.

"Podéis quedaros en mi casa... la comparto con unos cuantos, espero que no importe." Dijo el pequeño, sonriendo amablemente.

"Mientras pueda dormir, me la suda en gran medida." Gruñó Lovino, enfadado, cansado y dolorido. "Aunque no tengo sueño, supongo que me irá bien descansar, ¿no?"

"Correcto. Aunque aquí no necesites dormir, el reposo siempre hace bien. Y dormirte, te duermes igual, así que puedes hacer el vago todo lo que quieras."

Bueno... podía dormir en paz.

Al menos esa Pangea tenía algo bueno.

* * *

_Siento que me ha quedado raro C: No me gusta C: Pero es que no me sale otra cosa C:_

_Las explicaciones pueden llegar a ser pesadas... pero trato de hacerlas amenas... lo habéis entendido todo? ^^U_

_Alguna pregunta sobre el confuso tema, me la dejais en forma de review, y trataré de solucionarlo en el próximo capítulo :B_

_Bueno... ahora la incógnita..._

_Quienes serán los que comparten casa con Peter? Solo puedo decir que son cuatro... y que uno de ellos es grandioso!_

_CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAN!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo xDD_


	5. La guerra de la reencarnación

Lovino Vargas había sido un iluso al pensar que podría descansar aquella noche. Un gran iluso.

X X X

Nada más entrar al pueblo, habían encontrado bastante gente rondando por las calles. La mayoría iban vestidos de blanco, y tenían las alas en una posición que no parecía para nada dolorosa. Eran todos de razas distintas, y muy diferentes entre ellos, por consiguiente. Les dirigieron miradas curiosas, y algunas de ellas fueron desconfiadas. Lovino trató de ignorarlos, mirando a su alrededor, fijándose en los edificios.

Era bastante... de pueblo.

Si, en efecto. Las casas eran únicamente de un piso; algunas tenían ático, pero esas se podían contar con los dedos de una mano. Parecían hechas con algún derivado de la arcilla, o como mucho, algo de cemento diluido con barro. No se fiaba. A lo mejor entraba en una y el techo le caía encima. Techos los cuales, por cierto, estaban hechos de paja gruesa.

"Genial... hemos venido a parar a África." Murmuró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

"Los buenos ingenieros están todos en York." Rió Peter, que había escuchado el comentario de Lovino. "Algún día te llevaré; es la ciudad más increíble que he tenido la ocasión de ver."

"Oh, como Nueva York. Me pregunto si se verá parecida..." Marcello apenas prestaba atención a la plática; estaba demasiado ocupado observándolo todo.

Peter le advirtió que si miraba tan fijamente todo se enfadarían. Al parecer los ángeles eran muy recelosos con sus cosas. Era culpa de la guerra, claro. Antes todos eran muy amables y generosos. Pero desde que se estaban matando entre ellos, cualquier posesión, por innecesaria que fuera, se había convertido en lo más importante; algo que proteger.

Lovino se alegró de que estuvieran muertos. Si, cierto, había una guerra, pero... al estar ya muertos, no fallecería nadie que no estuviera involucrado directamente. No moriría nadie por enfermedades, frío, heridas o hambre. Sólo los mínimos serían eliminados. Mínimos en los que esperaba que él y sus hermanos se vieran incluidos. Lo que le llevó a pensar...

"Eh, enano." Le dijo a Peter. "Si ya estamos muertos... y no creo que podamos morir desangrados o algo... ¿Cómo se mata a un ángel?

En ese preciso instante, todas las personas que habían escuchado esa frase se giraron, alarmados. Las miradas de odio recayeron en Lovino como flechas envenenadas. El pobre Italiano no tenía ni idea de la pregunta que acababa de plantearle al chico. Éste, alterado y nervioso, empezó a andar más deprisa, rogando por llegar pronto a su casa. Marcello le siguió a la misma velocidad, y Lovino, quien estaba cargando a Feliciano, se quedó algo atrás, pero pudo seguirles. Mientras tanto, maldecía a voz en grito a las personas que le estaban mirando.

"¡Eh, vosotros dos! ¡Esperadme, joder, que llevo un dormido! ¿¡Y vosotros qué cojones estáis mirando!?" Le gritó a un par de hombres que le observaban desde una esquina con ojos cargados de desdén. Se giraron inmediatamente de vuelta a sus asuntos con los chillidos del indignado.

"¡Por aquí, Lovino!" Peter señaló una puerta abierta, y todos entraron a la casa. La cual parecía ser de las buenas, ya que tenía ático. Si es que eso podía considerarse algo bueno, claro.

"Bien, bien, por fin." Dijo el mayor, apoyándose con el hombro en la pared, buscando un segundo de respiro. Aunque estaba agotado físicamente, no soltó a Feliciano. No quería dejarle en ese suelo frío y de poco fiar. Mientras tanto, se hacía preguntas a sí mismo. Realmente no sabía qué había dicho que fuera tan malo. Era algo sin malicia, únicamente estaba siendo curioso.

"Escucha... jamás preguntes algo así. Y menos en guerra. Pensarán que quieres usar la información contra ellos o algo." Peter, preocupado, miraba por la ventana, por si alguien había reparado en ellos y quería pelea o hacer preguntas incómodas. Pero nadie parecía estar interesado en los nuevos, así que suspiró, aliviado, y avanzó hacia el centro de la sala.

"Oh... claro, no había caído en eso."

La habitación en la que estaban no era muy grande. Parecía el recibidor. No había muebles, ni lámpara. Ni siquiera una triste alfombra. Tan sólo las paredes, de un blanco desvaído, "recibían" a los recién llegados. Era bastante triste. Lovino miró a Marcello escéptico, y éste miró a Peter, quien se encogió de hombros.

"No me miréis así. Somos pobres, y no hay gran cosa que comprar... tampoco sabemos hacer muebles."

"¿Ni una triste lámpara?" Preguntó Marcello, frunciendo el ceño.

"Eso lo hacen los ingenieros. Y ya os he dicho que están todos en York." Peter entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Si, era pobre y estaba desolada, pero era SU casa, la que había construido junto con su hermano, y él estaba a gusto.

"Pues yo quiero ir a York, hermano... este sitio me da mal rollo." Le susurró Marce a su hermano mayor.

"Y yo también quiero ir a York... pero supongo que nos toca jodernos con lo que toca." Respondió éste.

"Bueno, ¡BASTA de meteros con MI casa!" Gritó el rubio, muy enojado. Lo había escuchado todo y no estaba contento precisamente.

Los gritos del joven llamaron la atención de los que estaban dentro. Se escuchó un poco de ruido en la habitación contigua, y voces que se aproximaban a dónde estaban con rapidez.

"¡Peter! ¿¡Eres tú!? ¿¡Hay algún problema!?" Un hombre muy alto y cuadrado salió rápidamente del otro cuarto, con una espada en mano. La puso cerca del pecho de Lovino, quien, dando un grito, soltó a su hermano mediano y puso las manos en alto.

"¡Chigiii! ¡No, lo siento mucho! ¡No volveré a meterme con la casa del criajo! ¡No me mates, bastardo!" Imploró, retrocediendo poco a poco. Estaba asustado, tanto por el arma como por el inmenso mastodonte que tenía frente a sus ojos.

El hombre, confuso, se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio, echándolo hacia atrás, y sus ojos cerúleos centellearon en la semi oscuridad. Observó al suplicante joven que tenía ante él, quien ya estaba casi tocando la puerta con las alas. Sus ojos no rompieron el contacto en ningún momento; él, porque no quería, y Lovino, porque estaba demasiado asustado. Afortunadamente, Peter intervino en defensa del italiano, apartando gentilmente la espada hacia un lado.

"Tranquilo, Ludwig, no pasa nada... es un nuevo que encontré en el bosque, y sus hermanos. No son ninguna amenaza." Explicó, con una media sonrisa.

"¿Y los gritos?"

"Simplemente se metió con la casa, eso es todo. Nada que merezca una estocada tuya."

"Oh, ya veo." Ludwig retiró la espada, e inclinó levemente la cabeza. "Lo lamento."

"¿¡Lo lamento!?" Lovino estaba en shock. Tanto sus manos como su voz temblaban con fuerza."¡Acabas de ponerme una puta espada cerca del corazón, bastardo! ¡Eso no se arregla con un "lo lamento"!"

"_Fratello_, no pasa nada... ha sido una confusión." Dijo Marcello, quien también estaba bastante impresionado por aquella persona tan enorme.

"Vee... ¿Qué es lo que pas-?" Feliciano, quien se había despertado entre el los gritos y el golpe contra el suelo, estaba somnoliento y confundido. Apenas levantó la vista, lo que vio no le inspiró demasiada seguridad. Aunque bueno, ¿a quién le gusta ver a un gigante con una espada y aire amenazante frente a él? "¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, NO NOS HAGAS DAÑO! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA!" Aulló, abriendo mucho los ojos y comenzando a temblar.

La que se formó a continuación fue de órdago. Entre Lovino, que gritaba exigiendo una compensación; Feliciano, que chillaba por clemencia; Marcello, que vociferaba pidiendo calma; y Peter, que simplemente quería que se callaran, hasta los de tres casas más allá pudieron escuchar los gritos.

Los curiosos comenzaron a arremolinarse en torno a la vivienda, formando una conmoción bastante grande. Peter, que lo que menos quería hacer era atraer la atención, estaba desesperado. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido y silencioso. Y se le ocurrió algo bastante útil.

"¡_Morfeo_!" Extendió un brazo hacia Feliciano, y entonces, un humo azul emergió de la nada, y empezó a arremolinarse lentamente alrededor del alterado muchacho, quien lo miró sorprendido. Lo único que pudo percibir antes de caer dormido fue que era muy hermoso, y sus brillos violetas le daban mucho sueño.

Cuando cayó al suelo de cara, completamente sedado, el pequeño ángel pronunció unas últimas palabras, y una pequeña bola amarilla se formó entre sus dedos. Con decisión la lanzó en medio del conflicto, donde estalló con un sonoro ruido, y se desvaneció en una luz muy intensa.

Esto hizo que los presentes callaran de inmediato. Después de restregarse los ojos, Marcello miró al chico, muy impresionado.

"¡Guao! ¿Has hecho tú eso? ¡Que guay, tienes que enseñarme!" Dijo, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Le cogió de las manos y empezó a agitarlas de arriba a abajo, excitado.

"Eh... bueno, quizás en otra ocasión, y..."

"¡Weeest! ¿Qué pasa ahí? ¡Deja de bloquear la puerta con tu enorme y poco grandioso cuerpo y quítate del medio!" Una voz gritó desde el otro lado del fornido rubio. En efecto, era tan grande que apenas dejaba espacio para pasar. Aunque las puertas eran bastante pequeñas de por sí, no era tan raro.

"No hay ningún problema, _bruder_... tan sólo son unos nuevos algo escandalosos." Dijo, después de apartarse. Un hombre de menor estatura, pero de apariencia algo más vieja apareció. Era muy pálido, y su pelo era completamente blanco. Sus ojos carmesí centelleaban con furia.

"Pues estos nuevos escandalosos acaban de despertarme de mi grandioso sueño. ¿Sabes, West? Aparecía una chica muy guapa, con un vestido y una sartén, y..." Entonces se giró y vio a los italianos. Su cara cambió del enfado a la alegría en cuestión de segundos. "Pero... ¡que monada! ¿Los has visto, West? ¡Son tan lindos que es algo grandioso!

"Gracias~ tú tampoco estás nada mal." Marcello, con un guiño, respondió al cumplido sonriente. El albino sonrió a su vez, enseñando unos afilados dientes.

"¡Kesesesese! ¡Este crío sabe lo que dice! ¡Me llamo Gilbert, el placer de conocerme es vuestro!"

"Yo soy Marcello, y el que está durmiendo es mi hermano Feliciano. El otro es..."

"¡Es alguien que quiere saber por qué cojones un mastodonte fornido le ha puesto una maldita espada en el pecho!"

"...Es mi hermano Lovino." Suspiró Marcello, con una sonrisa forzada. "Perdonad, es un poco susceptible y suele estar de mal humor."

"Mis cojones" Respondió este, con un bufido.

"Nada grandioso, no señor. ¡Oh, pero entrad! Os vais a quedar unos días, ¿verdad?" Con un gesto, Gilbert les invitó a pasar, y eso hicieron.

Lo que vieron a continuación fue una sala muy grande, aunque algo vacía. Las paredes continuaban siendo blancas, pero el suelo estaba cubierto en su mayoría por telas de diversos colores. Al parecer la casa era, aparte del recibidor, una única sala, la cual tenía de todo. En la parte más limpia estaba lo que parecía la cocina. Tenía un sistema que parecía gas, y se podían ver algunos utensilios de cocina. Eso a mano derecha nada más entrar.

A la izquierda había un espacio lleno de papeles, algunos de ellos encuadernados con anillas, pero sin llegar a ser libros. También había una mesa y un candelabro de plata que tenía una vela más bien pequeña, la cual estaba apagada y parecía haber sido bastante utilizada. Ludwig dejó la espada encima del mueble, y se dirigió al final del cuarto, donde había un montón de colchones y sábanas.

Estaban bastante separadas las unas de las otras, y eran bastante grandes también. Lo de la comodidad era un tema que los recién llegados ya comprobarían por sí mismos en cuanto se acostaran. Aquella zona estaba también bastante abastecida de velas, y esas sí que estaban encendidas. Encima de uno de los colchones habían un libro y una espada corta. Lovino miró este último objeto con desconfianza. Seguro que era del gigantón.

"Bueeeno~ Poneos cómodos." Dijo el albino, lanzándose al colchón con la espada, la cual cogió y comenzó a frotar con un paño. "Le estaba sacando un poco de brillo a mi pequeña antes de que llegarais, esperad un pelín y os atiendo."

Ah. Pues era del otro. Si es que las apariencias engañaban. El alto descubrió la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de Lovino, y suspiró.

"Seguro que pensabas que era mía, ¿verdad?" Murmuró, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

"Claro que no. Yo no sé nada, idiota." Mintió el italiano, mirando hacia la parte más profunda de la habitación. Había una escalera grande de madera, la cual se figuró llevaría al desván. Le gustaría saber qué había ahí, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso al día siguiente.

"Como sea... soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, el hermano menor de Gilbert. Éramos alemanes cuando estábamos vivos. Un placer." Dijo, alzando un poco la mano a modo de saludo.

"¡Eh, West! ¡Yo soy de Prusia! ¡Un respeto, _verdammt_!" Gritó Gilbert, blandiendo la espada en el aire con energía.

"¿Prusia? ¿En qué año habéis muerto?" Preguntó Marcello, quién había oído hablar del país de vez en cuando. No tenía mucha idea al respecto, pero sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que había desaparecido del mapa. Si era de Prusia, debía ser alguien muy antiguo.

"Ehm... 1975. ¿No estábamos a 2013 o algo?"

"¡Pero si Prusia desapareció hace muchísimo! ¡No puedes ser de allí si moriste ese año!" Marcello puso los ojos en blanco, como cada vez que le gastaban una broma sin gracia.

"¡Waaaaaaa, cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Sigue existiendo en lo profundo de mi alma!" Gritó Gilbert, agitando los brazos como un niño pequeño. Incluso le caían algunas lagrimillas. Nadie replicó, más bien porque no creían poder convencerle de lo contrario; se estaba poniendo muy histérico.

Lovino pensó que estaba rodeado de locos, y Marcello agradeció que Feliciano estuviera dormido para no tener que sufrir aquello. Peter decidió cambiar de tema, ya que también tenía ganas de irse a la cama. No porque tuviera sueño, sino porque se sentía como si un coche de caballos le hubiera pasado por encima.

"Oye, Ludwig... ¿Dónde están Francis y Antonio?" Le preguntó al alemán, quien, tras hacer memoria un rato, asintió y se sentó en su cama, al lado de su hermano.

"Antonio se fue hace un rato largo. Dijo que iba a vigilar que no se acercaba nadie sospechoso. Desde esta mañana que no sé del francés. Lo último que me dijo fue que se iba con un chico muy mono. Creo que te puedes imaginar el resto."

Un momento... Lovino creyó haber escuchado mal.

"¿Un chico muy mono? ¿Te lo dijo así? ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?" Gruñó, torciendo el gesto.

"Oh, nada, es que es bisexual, y..." Peter comenzó a narrar lo que sería la vida sexual de Francis; con quién había salido, cómo no les dejaba dormir cuando querían porque estaba acompañado... y otras muchas cosas que hicieron que el estómago del mayor de los italianos se revolviese.

Se tapó los oídos y fingió que no escuchaba. Aunque en realidad sí que lo hacía. Sus manos no eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para no dejarle oír.

"Oh... ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Es mono?" Preguntó Marcello, con media sonrisa. Peter abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Señaló al chico con un dedo, como queriendo preguntar algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Lovino comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

"¡Es lo suficientemente mayor como para considerarlo ilegal, Marcello, eso seguro! ¡Que asco dais todos, en serio! ¡Y tú no te acerques a él! ¡Antes te mato! _Capito?_" Gritó. Gilbert rió un poco. "¿¡Por qué cojones ríes, idiota!?

"Uo, calma, pequeño... simplemente me reí de que quisieras matar a tu hermano muerto... es hilarante, kesese..."

"Hmpf. Me voy a la cama. Estoy molido." Gruñó, molesto. Se dirigió a un colchón vacío, el más alejado de los alemanes que pudo encontrar, y se tumbó de lado, con cuidado de que sus alas no tocaran nada. Era bastante incómodo. Mientras intentaba encontrar una postura más cómoda, Peter y Marcello arrastraron a Feliciano hasta la cama a su lado y lo colocaron boca abajo. En esa postura no podría respirar, pero... tampoco es que le hiciera falta, así que nadie dijo nada.

Después se hizo el silencio.

Los hermanos alemanes seguían con sus quehaceres; uno leyendo algo que parecía estar en latín, y el otro afilando la espada. Peter se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a escribir algo. Marcello se quedó quieto, sin saber que hacer.

Le dolían mucho las alas. La sensación punzante se había ido hacía un rato, pero ahora sentía una especie de quemazón muy intensa. Le ardían, como cera caliente pegada a la piel. Todo acompañado de una sensación muy desagradable, como cuando se te ha dormido una parte del cuerpo y tienes ese hormigueo extraño. Quería gritar. Se sentía tan doloroso como aquella vez que se rompió una pierna mientras patinaba. De manera diferente, pero igual de doloroso.

Se sentó en el suelo, cuidadosamente. Únicamente sentía las alas. El resto del cuerpo estaba como adormecido. Pero no se sentía cansado. No sentía hambre ni sed, tampoco sueño. Sólo se notaba como si estuviera destrozado. Como si hubiera caminado durante un día entero. Lo cual, en verdad, sí había hecho. Las emociones y todo lo demás habían hecho mella en él. Estaba agotado. Pero no tenía sueño. Aquello le resultaba muy frustrante. Le dolía todo, y realmente quería gritar.

Aun así, sabía que no conseguiría nada si gritaba. El dolor no desaparecería y nadie podría intentar curarle, porque, según Peter, no se podía. La impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto era lo peor de todo. No sabía cuánto duraría el malestar, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera poco tiempo. No sabía nada. Esas alas eran un verdadero agobio. Si tan sólo pudiera quitárselas...

"Peter. Me duele." Murmuró, con voz cansada. Al menos podía contarle a alguien su dolor.

"Lo sé... yo también pasé por eso. Remitirá en un par de días, tranquilo." Dijo el pequeño, sonriendole con algo de lástima.

"¿¡Un par de días!? Oh, venga... seguro que puedes hacer algo al respecto, ¿no? ¡Duérmeme como has dormido a mi hermano!" Gritó, angustiado.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Para que las alas, es decir, tu alma, se desentumezcan, tienes que estar despierto. Es algo que tiene que ver con tus actos, así que dormido no puedes hacer gran cosa."

Realmente a Peter le daba lástima su amigo. No sabía por qué, ese chico tenía algo que le hacía sentir simpatía. ¿Sería que era más o menos de su edad? ¿O sería otra cosa? No estaba seguro... quizás porque era su único amigo. El resto eran compañeros, pero jamás le habían propuesto jugar con él, como Marcello había hecho varias veces durante su camino hacia el pueblo. Verle así, tan mal, le daba punzadas en el pecho. No era agradable.

Frunció el ceño, pensando en algo. Pero no se le ocurrió nada, por supuesto. Tampoco era muy inteligente.

"Pues al menos distraedme de alguna forma... así me evadiré un poco del dolor." Murmuró el italiano. "Lovino, tu sigues despierto, así que haz algo."

"Gah... pretendía estar dormido, _cazzo_. No tengo sueño, así que me quería relajar un poco... lo arruinaste." Bufó el mayor desde el colchón. Se incorporó y fulminó a su hermano menor con la mirada.

"No importa. ¿Acaso no te interesa saber de qué va... la guerra, por ejemplo?" Señaló Marce, levantando un dedo. "Seguro que nos lo pueden explicar."

"Lo que me interesa es dormirme de una puta vez y perder la noción de que estáis aquí."

"Perfecto. ¿Peter, nos puedes decir?" Sonrió, mirando a su amigo. Lovino gruñó, molesto, pero en el fondo interesado. Si había alguna guerra en marcha, quería saber de qué iba... para elegir al bando ganador y esas cosas. No es que fuera favoritismo ni traición... sólo supervivencia.

En vez de Peter, quien quiso contarlo todo fue Gilbert. El albino se levantó de su cama de un salto y alzó la espada al aire.

"¡Kesesesese! ¡El grandioso yo os contará todo lo que queráis saber de guerras! ¿Qué quieres saber, pequeño?"

"¿Por qué hay una guerra?"

"Oh, claro. Las cosas primeras van primero... o como se diga." Gilbert rió de nuevo, con esa risa tan extraña y característica que a Marcello le encantaba y a Lovino le ponía nervioso. "Bueno... pues he de deciros que esta guerra es llama "La guerra de la reencarnación". O eso dicen los rumores."

Marcello y Peter se acercaron al él y se sentaron en el suelo. Sus caras iluminadas mostraban interés y emoción por una historia nueva. Peter ya la conocía, pero le hacía ilusión escuchar narrar al prusiano. Lovino, por su parte, suspiró con enojo. Nadie le iba a dejar dormir esa noche, ¿no? Qué iluso había sido pensando que iba a poder descansar. Qué bueno que no lo necesitara de verdad, porque si hubiera estado con sueño, los hubiera matado a todos mil veces.

"En fin. Supongo que os estaréis preguntando por qué se llama así, ¿no?" Preguntó el narrador, con dramatismo. Realmente le estaba poniendo pasión al tema. Los chicos asintieron. "Pues todo empezó en un pequeño, pero grandioso e importante punto de Pangea, nuestra tierra. El Observatorio, lo llamamos."

"¿Porque observa?" Marcello tenía la sensación de que no hacía falta preguntar, pero el albino rió, enseñando unos dientes blancos y afilados.

"Exacto, chaval. Desde ahí, el guardián, o más bien, el Observador, vigila el mundo de los vivos. Vemos toooodo lo que hacen."

Lovino y Marcello dieron un respingo, abriendo mucho los ojos. ¿Observar? Es decir, ¿les habían estado observando mientras estaban vivos?

"_Bruder_, no pluralices. Sólo el Vigilante puede hacer eso." Puntualizó Ludwig, quien, a pesar de estar leyendo su libro, estaba atento a la conversación.

"Bueno, bueno, West... iba a aclarar eso ahora." El fornido hizo cara de "si, claro", y continuó con su lectura. Marcello aprovechó para hacer una pregunta.

"¿Y quién es el Vigilante ese?"

"Buena pregunta, chaval. Cuenta la leyenda que cuando Dios creó Pangea, marcó a uno de sus ángeles más queridos para que vigilara el otro mundo. Sólo él tenía derecho a verlo. Y cuando éste desapareciese, otro ángel sería marcado. Suele pasar cada mil o dos mil años, más o menos. Aunque hay algunos que, según dicen, duran la pera."

"Entiendo..."

"Pero, ¿qué cojones tiene que ver el Vigilante con la guerra?" Preguntó Lovino, molesto.

"Oh, si. Según cuentan los rumores... porque todo lo que tengo son rumores, por lástima..." El prusiano comenzó a poner una cara más seria. "Un día, un ángel muy violento mató a muchos ángeles. Diez, creo. Y todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa si matas a muchos ángeles..."

"¿Te meten en la cárcel?" Aventuró Marcello.

"Desapareces." Resumió Gilbert, para sorpresa de los presentes. "Si, desapareces, caput, finito. Nadie sabía dónde iban a parar los desaparecidos, pero... pocos años después de la matanza... quizás unos veinte, el Vigilante vió algo en la Tierra que le sorprendió mucho."

"¿Un koala rosa?" Volvió a aventurar el pequeño italiano. Peter se rió ante sus palabras, y Lovino bufó, intentando contener su sonrisa.

"No. Encontró al mismo hombre, exactamente el mismo individuo. Misma altura, cabello, ojos, comportamiento... y conservaba algunos recuerdos de su vida en Pangea." El silencio fue sepulcral. Marcello no se atrevía a decir más estupideces, y a nadie se le ocurría qué decir. Era algo tan... raro.

"Espera..." Lovino fue el que rompió el silencio. "Ese tipo... ¿se había reencarnado?" Preguntó, empezando a adivinar por dónde iba la cosa. Por qué la guerra se llamaba así. Lo empezaba a entrever poco a poco.

El asentimiento por parte de Gilbert no se hizo de rogar. Un golpe seco de cabeza y todos saltaron, con sentimientos cruzados.

"Espera, espera... ¿entonces la gente está matando ángeles para poder reencarnarse?" Preguntó Marcello, alterado. Ya se le había olvidado el dolor en las alas. "Eso es... no sé... ¡no sé qué decir!"

"Bueno, pues no parece tan difícil... aunque seguimos sin saber cómo se puede matar a alguien aquí..." Murmuró Lovino.

"Oh, chaval, no quieras saber eso. Alguien como tú no sería capaz de hacerlo. Demasiado desagradable." Dijo Gilbert, en un tono tan oscuro que hizo estremecer al italiano. Después de eso, se levantó, y les miró con severidad. "Pero no puede seguir así. Están asesinando gente por motivos egoístas. Eso no es nada grandioso. Hay que detenerlos."

"Tienes razón... Pero... ¿qué hacemos para parar a los malos?" Marce miró con tristeza a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo.

"Pues... no se puede, a no ser que también los mates..." Peter respondió por Gilbert.

"De puta madre. Matar ángeles para que no maten ángeles. Es un plan jodidamente bueno." Dijo Lovino, con sarcasmo. "Y supongo que no hay manera de saber quienes son los enemigos, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno... técnicamente sí se puede saber... cuando matas a un ángel, las alas se te van tornando cada vez más oscuras." Señaló Ludwig, metiéndose de nuevo en la conversación.

"No, West... si los matas por defensa propia, tus alas también se oscurecen. Tanto aliados como enemigos podrían tener las alas negras. Realmente no se puede saber."

"Oh, genial. De puta madre, en serio. Ahora tendré que huír en cuanto vea a un ángel con las alas así aunque sea mi aliado, gracias por avisarme." Lovino se había hartado de la conversación. Tan sólo quería dormirse. Su sarcasmo se había tornado ácido y cortante, al igual que su ánimo.

"Gilbert, ¿hace cuanto que sabes esto?" Preguntó Marcello, ajeno al mal humor de Lovino.

"Le compré toda la información al cejorrio. Ya sabes, un poco de sexo con Francis y hablaba por los codos, kesesese~" Rió éste, divertido.

Pero Lovino no estaba para nada divertido.

"¡DAIS ASCO, JODER!" Gritó, con repugnancia.

"Es verdad, no tenías por qué decir eso, Gil." Murmuró Peter, con una mueca de desagrado.

"Oh, pero si es verdad... sólo respondía a la grandiosa pregunta de este pequeñajo." Gilbert no entendía a qué venía tanto aspaviento. "Es decir... no es gran cosa, ¿no? Sabéis que Francis se acuesta con todo lo que tiene piernas..."

"Ya está. Me largo. Me iré bajo un puto puente a dormir o lo que sea... ¡pero me largo, joder!" Lovino, completamente cabreado, se levantó de la cama y empezó a correr hacia la puerta. Marcello le llamó, intentando detenerle, pero le hizo caso omiso. En poco tiempo estaba fuera, corriendo como un desesperado en medio de la noche.

Mientras, en el interior de la casa, a nadie le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Antes de que pudieran abrir la boca, Lovino ya se había ido. Peter se levantó, preocupado.

"¿Voy a buscarle? Puede ser peligroso ahí fuera..." Le dijo a Marcello, a lo cual éste negó con la cabeza.

"No, déjale, se le pasará. Hacía mucho este tipo de cosas en casa. Cuando se harte, volverá a buscarnos."

"Pero los enemigos..."

"Aunque no lo parezca, mi _fratello_ es muy fuerte. Creo que pertenecía a una mafia callejera... sabe defenderse." El italiano se encogió de hombros, bastante seguro de que su hermano estaría bien. Peter estaba poco convencido, pero decidió hacerle caso. Parecía correr bastante rápido, así que no habría problemas si intentaban alcanzarle.

"Si tú lo dices, me quedo un poco más tranquilo, Marcello..."

"Llámame Marce~ Y sí, tengo razón." Peter se sonrojó un poco. Jamás había tenido ese tipo de confianza con nadie, así que le daba algo de vergüenza. Marcello sonrió y se tumbó boca abajo al lado de Feliciano, que dormía como un tronco. "Por cierto... aunque dormir paralice mi curación, realmente quiero echar una pequeña siesta. Por favor, ¿me duermes?"

El pequeño mago sonrió, resignado, y alzó un brazo, pronunciando las palabras que le harían dormir. Al menos así pasaría un rato calmado y sin dolor, se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba cómo su amigo caía bajo los efectos del hechizo.

Mientras tanto, Lovino había llegado a un lugar abarrotado de casas. Todas estaban muy cerca las unas de las otras, y poco más allá estaba la pequeña valla de madera que marcaba el final del pueblo y el comienzo de las afueras. No había ni un alma. Las pocas personas que podía haber visto antes habían desaparecido, y sólo su respiración agitada marcaba su presencia como la única allí.

Miró a su alrededor, fastidiado. ¿Por qué había acabado en esa situación? Su primera noche muerto, y estaba a la intemperie. A veces se maldecía a si mismo, por lo gilipollas que era. Pero en fin. Se encogió de hombros, y miró un par de cajas que había en una esquina. Tampoco sería el primer día que dormía en la calle, después de todo. Su primer día estando muerto sí, pero ya había pasado por la situación antes. Sabía qué hacer.

Iba a sentarse entre las cajas cuando pudo escuchar una voz. Dio un salto, y se escondió rápidamente, más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa. Al espiar un poco, pudo ver a tres tipos andando con pasos sigilosos. Eran tres, dos de ellos bastante altos. Aunque la oscuridad no permitía a Lovino ver demasiado bien, a medida que se iban acercando pudo ir distinguiendo los rasgos del trío.

"Eh, _aniki_, ¿dónde vamos ahora da ze?" Dijo el más alto del grupo. Llevaba una especie de pantalones abombados, blancos, y una camisa estilo chino de color azul, si no observó mal. Le estaba hablando al pequeño del grupo, quien sería de la estatura de Lovino, quizás un poco más bajo.

"No lo sé... creo que deberíamos buscar más gente, o algo así. Sobretodo niños... o algo así." Respondió éste, ondeando las mangas anchas de su chaqueta roja. También parecía vestir de modo asiático, pero no se podía distinguir bien.

"¡Si señor! ¡Los niños son muy fáciles! ¡Tan pequeños e indefensos... casi tanto como mi querido Nor~!" Dijo el otro. Se podía saber que era rubio, su pelo estaba engominado de tal manera que brillaba un poco, y acababa en punta. Vestía de negro y rojo, y llevaba... ¿un hacha?

"Si te escuchase volvería a golpearte, o algo así, Dan. Eres realmente molesto cuando quieres." Musitó el bajo, haciendo que el que había hablado soltara un grito de frustración. Por otra parte, esa coletilla que tenía estaba poniendo nervioso a Lovino.

"¡Pues ya podrías animarte tú un poco, Wang! Aprende de tu hermano y expresa tus emociones de vez en cuando."

"Callaros, que nos pueden oír y tenemos trabajo, da ze~" Susurró el alto, poniendo un dedo en la boca de sus acompañantes.

Pasaron apenas a un metro del italiano, quien contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos, acurrucándose un poco en sí mismo. No tenía ni idea de por qué se estaba escondiendo... quizás no fueran malos tipos.

Oh, bueno, eso pensaba.

Pero cambió de opinión inmediatamente al ver sus alas negras.

* * *

**Que oooondaaaa~~ Kaitogirl reportándose :D**

**Los mayas no han acabado conmigo! Estoy hecha de acero~ 8D (?)**

**Este capítulo es muy largo~ lo hice así porque no voy a estar actualizando por un tiempo, (lo siento tanto, gente ;A; )**

**Tenemos bastantes apariciones estelares y algunas explicaciones con las que espero hayáis disfrutado~ la acción está a punto de comenzar, honhonhon~**

**Agh, me río como el bastardo del vino! D; Creo que es hora de dejar de ver cosas Franada por un tiempo!**

**En fin, repito, lamento mucho lo del parón, pero es necesario, mis estudios me están matando Q_Q**

**Pero siempre podéis esperar con ilusión el próximo capítulo~ :)**

**Dejadme review... o tardaré más en actualizar, y me comeré vuestras galletas :D (?)**


	6. Problemas

Marcello se sentía pesado. Su cuerpo entero estaba entumecido, y se encontraba bastante mal. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, con un pequeño gemido de dolor.

¿Dónde estaba?

Miró a su alrededor, confuso. Estaba en una sala grande, semivacía, y con las paredes color cal. Le sonaba... era... oh, cierto, estaba en casa de Peter. Los hechos sucedidos antes de caer dormido se agolparon en su cabeza, todos a la vez, provocándole un pequeño mareo. Sentía como si su mente estuviese llena de niebla densa y le costara pensar debido a ello. Era molesto, y lejos de lo agradable.

Poco a poco estiró los brazos y se incorporó. Tenía los músculos un poco agarrotados... ¿Cuánto habría dormido?

"¡Marcello!" Una voz resonó en la sala, haciendo que el italiano girara la cabeza, lentamente. Era Peter. El chico ya no llevaba la camisa blanca y los pantalones del otro día; una camiseta amarilla descolorida y unos pantalones grises sustituían su lugar. Marcello trató de decir algo, pero tenía la garganta atascada y los labios pegados. Carraspeó un poco y procedió a sentarse. Se lamió los labios para despegarlos y se restregó los ojos antes de hablar.

"Peter..." Notó su voz muy adormecida, pese a que ya no sentía el más mínimo sopor. Era algo extraño. "¿Cuánto...?"

"Llevas dormido veinte horas. Pensé que no ibas a despertar, y me tenías preocupado." Peter respondió a su pregunta antes de que pudiese enunciarla. El chico abrió mucho los ojos, lo máximo que pudo en su condición, claro.

¿Veinte horas? ¡Eso era casi un día entero! Jamás en su vida había dormido tanto... aunque claro, ahora estaba muerto. Quizás las cosas fueran distintas...

Se puso de pie de un salto y se desperezó. Daba gusto hacer eso después de haber dormido tanto tiempo. Una agradable sensación le recorrió el cuerpo entero, y pensó que todo iba bien, hasta que algo le sacó de su nube.

"¡Ay!" Marcello se llevó la mano a su espalda. Un horrible pinchazo había interrumpido su estiramiento. Tocó la zona dolorida, pero entonces sintió como un desgarrón en la misma zona, y volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte. "¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿¡Qué demonios...!?"

"Cuidado; tus alas aún no están bien, ¿recuerdas?" Peter, para evitar que volviera a tocarlas, le cogió la mano y la apartó con cuidado. Con una sonrisa, empezó a hablar, explicándole lo que había pasado en su ausencia. "Ya es por la tarde. Francis vino un par de horas y te estuvo observando un rato mientras dormías. Eso fue raro, y me alegro de que se haya ido, la verdad."

"¿Que ha hecho qué?" Marcello alzó una ceja, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella información.

"Mejor déjalo... Feliciano ha ido con Gilbert y Ludwig a ver el pueblo esta mañana, debe de estar al caer..."

"Oh... claro, tengo que ver cómo es el sitio... ¿Y Lovino?" Preguntó Marcello, ya completamente despejado. Era increíble; hacía un segundo estaba durmiendo y ahora parecía que llevara despertado horas. Eso de no sentir sueño tenía su parte buena. Si le hubiera pasado estando vivo, jamás hubiera llegado tarde al colegio.

"Aún no ha vuelto, y no tengo noticias suyas... pero no creo que haya dejado el pueblo; no conoce nada más. Y no se iría sin vosotros... ¿verdad?"

"No, no lo haría." Afirmó Marce, apretando un poco la mano de Peter, la cual seguía sosteniéndole."Por cierto... dijiste que habías estado preocupado por mí, ¿verdad?" Sonrió malévolamente, mostrando un poco los dientes. Sus cejas se alzaron unos cuantos centímetros.

El joven se sonrojó un poco.

"Bue... bueno... no es como si estuviese preocupado de verdad... no era como si fueses a morir o algo..." Peter entonces le soltó la mano, y miró hacia otro lado, algo cortado. "En fin, ¿quieres ir a ver el pueblo o no?"

"Claro, por favor." Marcello rió con sorna. El chico le parecía adorable.

"Pues vamos." Cortante, Peter avanzó hacia la puerta y, al ir a abrirla, unos golpes secos sonaron. Extrañado, la abrió y vió a dos personas fuera.

Eran Feliciano y Ludwig. Ambos parecían estar bien. Marcello sonrió ampliamente, y corrió a saludar.

"¡Feli! ¡Hola!" Abrazó a su hermano con cuidado; no quería empeorar el estado de sus alas.

"¡Vee~! ¡Hola, Marce~! ¿Ya has despertado?" Sonrió el mayor, abrazando de vuelta a su _fratellino_. "Estaba viendo el pueblo con Ludwig. ¡Es tan amable! Primero pensé que era un tipo terrible, porque ya ves, es muy grande... ¡pero ha resultado ser muy simpático!"

"Ya lo veo, ya..." El pequeño italiano miró con curiosidad cómo Feliciano iba completamente pegado al alemán. Si no fuese un buen tipo no estaría tan cerca suyo.

Por su parte, Ludwig parecía avergonzado. Un ligero rubor teñía su rostro, y evadía el contacto visual directo con ninguno de los presentes. Marcello no sabía qué había pasado entre ellos en el rato que habían pasado juntos, pero parecían muy buenos amigos ya.

Sonrió, alzando las cejas, y se pegó a Peter; él también tenía a alguien favorito. Aunque ese "favorito" suyo se mostraba avergonzado por lo mínimo que hiciese... como en ese momento, que había dado un respingo y había tratado de alejarse un poco. Craso error. Eso sólo hizo que Marcello se pegase más a él.

"Peter iba a enseñarme el sitio este ahora... ¿hay mucho que ver, Feli?" Le preguntó a su hermano, agarrando el brazo de su amigo con fuerza. No habría escape para él.

"Vee... no mucho." Feliciano se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativo. "Es decir; el sitio es enoorme~ pero... vee... todo son casas... aunque hay una pequeña tienda y una plaza... y un par de cosas más."

"Oye, ¿y Gilbert?" Marcello notó la ausencia del hermano mayor del alemán rubio.

"Se encontró con Francis a medio camino y nos dejó para irse con él." La voz de Ludwig sonaba acusadora.

"Hmmm... típico de él. Por cierto... ¿habéis visto a Lovino?" Preguntó Peter, quien se había rendido ya ante el agarre de su compañero. Aunque su sonrojo no había disminuido.

"Vee... no, no lo hemos visto. Pero hemos escuchado algunos rumores inquietantes, y..."

"Bueno, ya se entararán ellos mismos, Feliciano. Ahora deberíamos entrar y descansar un rato." Intervino Ludwig, serio.

"Oh, cierto, cierto~ vee~ bueno, tengo los pies hechos polvo~"

"En fin... nos vamos yendo entonces. Nos vemos, fratello." Dijo Marcello, arrastrando a Peter con él mientras se marchaba a buen ritmo. Feliciano se despidió de ellos agitando ambos brazos.

"¡Tened cuidado!" Gritó Ludwig, antes de perderlos de vista. Recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Peter, y luego las siluetas de los dos chicos desaparecieron entre las casas.

Entonces Ludwig y Feliciano se quedaron solos. El italiano parecía bastante contento. Entró primero en la casa, y para cuando el rubio cerró la puerta principal, ya estaba sentado en uno de los colchones.

Feliciano se fijó por primera vez en lo cómodos que eran; estaban rellenos de plumas, y eran mullidos y suaves. El colchón sobre el que él estaba sentado era algo compacto, pero eso no quitaba que fuese blandito. Seguramente era la cama de Ludwig, pensó con una sonrisa. Al ver entrar en el cuarto a su compañero, sonrió y, con unos gestos, le indicó que se sentase junto a él. El alemán así lo hizo.

"Vee~ muchas gracias por enseñarme el pueblo, Ludwig." Dijo, con voz alegre. Éste continuaba sin mirarle a los ojos, pero oh, bueno, a Feliciano no le importaba demasiado.

"No es nada... alguien tenía que hacerlo." Ludwig se rascó el cuello, en un gesto involuntario. Entonces cogió el libro de su mesita de noche, y lo abrió por una página que al joven italiano le pareció al azar.

"¿Qué lees?" Preguntó, curioso. "¿Es un libro que se puede encontrar en la tierra? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

"Eh... es una recopilación de obras famosas. No puedes encontrar el libro en la tierra, ya que fue hecho aquí, pero... las obras son terrestres, por así decirlo. Ahora mismo leo algo de W. W. Jacobs... La pata de mono. ¿Lo conoces?"

A Feliciano no le sonaba de nada. No había leído demasiados libros que no fueran italianos o españoles. Quizás algún autor inglés de vez en cuando, pero ese en concreto no le sonaba. Por eso mismo, negó con la cabeza, y se inclinó para poder leer un poco. Su cabeza quedó en el hombro de Ludwig, quien se puso nervioso. Entonces Feliciano se puso nervioso al ver lo que había escrito.

"Veee... ¿qué idioma es este? No entiendo nada..." Le costaba comprender las palabras escritas en el papel. Ni siquiera lo reconocía como un idioma.

"Esperanto." Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañero, procedió a explicar. "El esperanto fue un idioma creado en la Tierra. Se pretendía que fuese el único idioma hablado, para que todos se entendiesen y no hubiera problemas en ese aspecto. Pero no salió bien; apenas fue creado, fue rechazado."

"Pues menos mal... no me gustaría nada que hubiese un único idioma... con lo bonito que es el italiano, o el inglés... o el español..."

"O el alemán." Ludwig trató de resaltar su propio idioma, el cual consideraba uno de los más bonitos del mundo. Pero Feliciano no parecía estar muy de acuerdo... por lo que decidió dejarlo correr. "Aún así, aquí se escribe en esperanto, y te explicaré por qué. Cuando uno muere, da igual dónde o cuándo, aparece aquí. Pero aparece en un lugar al azar. Es decir, alguien que habla inglés puede no aparecer en un lugar donde se habla ese idioma. Podría tratar de aprenderlo, pero seguro que se encuentra en un lugar con gente de más de un idioma diferente... por lo que es mejor que se aprenda el esperanto. Al menos, a escribirlo. Es una medida de seguridad... que puedes tomar o no."

"Vee... entiendo... creo." Feliciano no estaba muy seguro de comprender del todo. Pero lo dejó correr, y pasó a preguntar cosas tontas. "Ludwig, Ludwig... ¿las plumas de este colchón son de alguien?"

"Eh... en parte. Pero en su mayoría son de alguna otra ave, creo... no van a desperdiciar unas cuantas plumas que ya han caído, ¿no?"

"Y, y... ¿has participado en alguna batalla de por aquí?"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con...? Oh, bueno..." Ludwig había aprendido en las pocas horas que llevaba con el italiano que tendía a hacer cosas sin sentido; al menos para él. Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. "Sí, he participado en unas cuantas."

"¿Has matado a alguien?" Feliciano lo preguntó casi con miedo.

"No, no he llegado a hacer algo así." Le puso una mano en la cabeza para tranquilizarle. Pero entonces, el chico hizo una pregunta que no se esperaba.

"Y... ¿cómo has muerto?"

Ludwig se apartó un poco de él, sorprendido. No se esperaba eso para nada. Se mordió el labio, y recordó aquel fatídico día. Recordó el golpe; los cristales clavados en su cuerpo, el olor a quemado, el sabor a metal y a tierra en su boca... Empalideció al recordar la caída, su impotencia, su miedo. También la culpa. Si tan sólo le hubiese detenido... había sido su deber... como el hermano responsable que se suponía que era.

No había sido agradable ser el segundo en morir. El cadáver de su hermano, atravesado por una roca afilada... no había sido bonito. Había llorado; había gritado de dolor y de angustia. Se tocó la zona donde la correa se le había clavado sin piedad, casi ahogándole. Casi le había roto las costillas... o... ¿se las había roto? Nunca lo sabría, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido con su cuerpo inerte.

Y la sangre. Nunca le había gustado la sangre. Y eso que él estaba en el ejército... pero sólo lo había hecho por servir al país; jamás había tenido tolerancia a aquel líquido rojo. Pero en el momento de su muerte... estaba por todas partes. Sobre él... sobre su hermano... por todas partes. Y el dolor...

"Ludwig... ¡Ludwig!" Feliciano le sacó de sus pensamientos sacudiéndole el brazo. Se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando calmarse. Ciertamente, había sido algo horrible; no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

"Feliciano... preferiría no hablar de algo así." Contestó sin ganas, queriendo enfocarse en su libro de nuevo.

"Vee... ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es?"

"Simplemente déjalo... no quiero recordar ese momento." Tras decir eso, continuó leyendo. Feliciano pareció entender. A él tampoco le hubiera gustado hablar de su muerte. Se quiso golpear a sí mismo por ser tan insensible. Se apoyó en el alemán, y, casi en voz baja, le pidió perdón.

Ludwig sonrió, y le acarició el pelo unos segundos. Feliciano era un buen chico.

X X X

"Y eso es el bar. Sirven bebidas varias... aunque al ser de pueblo, no tienen gran cosa." Peter señaló el edificio; era grande, muy ancho. No era blanco, como los otros; era marrón. Eso servía para diferenciarlo del resto. A Marcello le pareció una buena idea. La tienda era amarilla, la posada era azul cielo, el hospital era rosa y el bar marrón. Si se acordaba, le serviría.

Entendía el propósito de la tienda. Era por si ibas a hacer un viaje largo. Te daban ropa y otras cosas que pudieses necesitar durante la travesía. También vendían caprichos, como comida envasada o juguetes.

También entendía el propósito de la posada. Si eras nuevo y no tenías lugar en el que quedarte, podías establecerte allí. Si no tenías dinero tendrías que trabajar un poco para ellos, pero bueno, no importaba mientras tuvieras un techo bajo el que dormir.

Y si pensaba de un modo menos altruista, entendía el propósito del bar. En verdad era un placer, lo de comer y beber. Aún sin hambre, apetecía mucho comerse un buen filete con patatas. Aún con sed, siempre estaba bien tomarse una naranjada porque sí.

Pero...

No acababa de entender el propósito del hospital.

"Peter... recuérdame para qué necesitamos un hospital." Marcello agarró la manga del joven ángel, quien se giró, cansado; llevaban horas pateándose el lugar y aún les faltaba ver la plaza del agua. Estaba hecho polvo, y hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa por un bote de soda de melón.

"Pues... si te rompes una pierna, ¿dónde crees que te la enyesan?"

"¿Puedes romperte una pierna?" Marcello abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

"¡Claro que puedes! Puedes herirte tanto como en la tierra; o más, teniendo en cuenta que aquí no mueres aunque te corten la cabeza..."

"Eeew... ¿y cómo te curas de eso?" Marcello se imaginó a él mismo con su propia cabeza bajo su hombro. Era algo cómico, pero si lo enfocaba de modo realista, era desagradable.

"Sólo te la pones de nuevo en el sitio y te quedas sin moverte un par de horas. Los huesos y demás cosas se unirán entre ellos." Explicó el rubio, alzando un dedo al aire.

"¿En serio? ¿Tan fácil?"

"Bueno, sí... pero no te olvides de que eso duele un montón. Así que... intenta que no te corten la cabeza."

Marcello sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Realmente, sí que eran inmortales. Pensarlo daba casi miedo. Las torturas en ese sitio debían ser horribles.

En sepulcral silencio, y con las manos en la espalda, siguió a Peter hasta el siguiente lugar. El chico decía que era un lugar muy bonito, con una fuente muy grande y muchos árboles. Tenía ganas de verlo. Aunque Peter le había dicho que permaneciese en silencio porque ya le estaba calentando la cabeza, no podía evitarlo; estaba emocionado.

"Oye, Peter... ¿de dónde eres?" Preguntó, riéndose interiormente. No podía estarse callado.

"Nací en unas pequeñas islas cerca de Inglaterra. Mis padres estaban teniendo unas vacaciones allí y entonces nací yo. Fue un poco engorroso, según me han dicho, pero bueno... al menos nací sano. Mis hermanos solían decirme que era lo único bueno que tenía." El inglés rió amargamente. Parece que no tenía buenos recuerdos de su familia.

"¿Arthur también te dice eso?" Marcello no creía que lo hiciese; el chico parecía apegado a su hermano. No lo estaría si le hubiera dicho cosas tan malas en vida. Pero lo preguntó de todos modos, para estar seguro.

"No, él no me decía esas cosas. Era el único. Mis otros cuatro hermanos mayores sí lo decían. Pero eran unos cerdos; nunca les hice ni caso." Peter alzó la cabeza, con orgullo.

"Bien hecho. Jamás creas cosas estúpidas como que no tienes cosas buenas. Tienes muchas cosas buenas." Marcello sonrió. Hablaba sinceramente, sin malicia ni segundas intenciones, pero Peter no lo captó así, y se sonrojó.

"Bu... bueno... ¿y tú dónde has nacido?" Preguntó. No pudo ocultar su voz nerviosa.

Desde que se había enterado de que el joven italiano era bisexual, se mostraba nervioso. Era pequeño, pero no tonto. Había vivido muchísimos más años que cualquiera de los recién llegados. Había vivido mucho, y podía adivinar cuándo alguien estaba tratando de ligar con él. No lo supo antes porque no tenía ni idea de que al chico le pudiesen gustar los hombres, pero ahora que lo sabía, se alteraba ante el más mínimo roce.

No era como si a él no le gustasen las personas de su mismo sexo... simplemente era inexperto en esas cosas, y prefería mantenerse alejado. Además, le parecía algo muy repentino, y los nervios le mataban. Casi hubiera preferido que alguien les acompañase. Aunque fuese Francis... porque no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer.

Marcello, ajeno a los pensamientos del inglés, habló de su ciudad natal.

Su familia había viajado mucho siempre; no se establecían en un lugar por mucho tiempo. No sabía por qué, pero bueno, no importaba. No habían salido nunca de Italia, así que no se había tenido que esforzar en aprender algo que no fuese propiamente italiano. Cuando sus padres pasaban por Nápoles, nació Lovino. Después, en Venecia, nació Feliciano.

Y él había nacido cuando estaban establecidos en Seborga. Era un lugar precioso, por eso se sentía orgulloso de haber nacido allí. Explicaba las maravillas del lugar a Peter, quien escuchaba extasiado; le encantaba escuchar de lugares nuevos.

Estaban tan ensimismados en la conversación, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien les estaba llamando. Se enteraron cuando le tuvieron delante. Marcello casi se choca con el individuo. Al verle, no le reconoció. No le había visto en su vida. Era un hombre alto, rubio y con una barba que parecía de unos cuantos días.

Intuyó quién era cuando vio a Gilbert detrás de él. El albino rió al verle.

"Kesese! No habéis sido capaces de dejar vuestra charla de tortolitos para advertirnos, ¿eh?" Peter se sonrojó al escuchar eso. Marcello rió con ironía.

"Bueno, bueno... ¿no es éste el pequeño que dormía esta mañana en la cama de un servidor?" Preguntó el rubio, el cual, según el italiano pudo advertir, olía a vino y a rosas.

"No te quejes, barbitas, que casi nunca usas ese colchón aplumado." Dijo Gilbert, con una mueca.

"Eres... ¿Antonio?" Marcello intentó adivinar su identidad, pero el extraño se rió y agitó una mano enfrente de su rostro.

"_Non, non!_ Yo soy Francis, pequeño. Un placer conocerte."

Así que ese era el tipo que le había estado observando mientras dormía. Bueno, no era feo, pero... era un poquito acosador. Marcello se alejó un par de pasos de él, con una sonrisa en parte forzada, en parte cortés. Francis actuó como si le hubiesen herido, pero se recompuso casi al instante cuando Peter le tiró de la manga para recordarle que él también existía.

"Francis, déjate de tonterías y respóndeme esta pregunta... ¿Habéis visto a un chico más o menos de veintidós años, muy parecido a Marcello? Es su hermano, y se largó ayer porque... porque..." Parecía ser incapaz de recordar por qué el chico había huido. "Bueno, que se fue. ¿Lo habéis visto o no?"

"Oh, ahora que lo dices... puede que los rumores fueran sobre él... ahora que veo al pequeño Marcello, podría ser..." Francis se rascó la barbilla, mirando a Marcello con ojo crítico. El chico se encogió un poco ante sus ojos intensos.

"¿Qué rumores? Recuerdo a Ludwig diciendo algo así, pero no se explayó..." Peter miró a un montón de gente, que comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de un punto en concreto. Iba a preguntar sobre ello, pero Francis comenzó a explicar, por lo que calló y escuchó.

"Oh, si. Van diciendo desde esta mañana que un joven con un rizo en la parte izquierda de su cabeza va vagando sin rumbo, y que se ha metido en más de un lío por tirar cosas a su paso."

"Sep, es mi hermano." Marcello asintió, bastante seguro de que era Lovino.

Entonces el grupo entero se fijó en lo que Peter había reparado antes; el grupo de la plaza había aumentado en número de gente. Y seguían yendo personas. ¿Qué pasaría? Se miraron entre ellos y encogieron los hombros. Curiosos, fueron a mirar. Iban a medio camino cuando escucharon a un par de mujeres hablando a gritos:

"Eh, ¿no es ese el chico que iba tirándolo todo esta mañana?"

"Oh, sí, es él... ¿pero quiénes son esos tipos? Uno tiene un hacha..."

"Esas alas negras me dan miedo... quizás deberíamos ayudarle, al pobre..."

Peter, Francis y Gilbert, al escuchar eso, ahogaron un grito. En sus caras se notaba la preocupación. Marcello preguntó qué era lo que ocurría, pero no recibió respuesta. En lugar de eso, comenzaron a andar más rápido hacia el punto de reunión popular. Al final, casi corrían.

Pero había demasiada gente.

Aunque empujaran a la multitud, les costaba abrirse paso. Sólo Peter y Marcello, que eran más bajitos, lograban abrirse paso. Y aún así, el italiano tenía problemas; la gente estaba demasiado concentrada. Le costaba avanzar, aún agachado; las alas le ardían como si fuesen carbones al rojo vivo, y no podía evitar chocarse contra las piernas de las personas que había en su camino.

Quiso escapar cuando sintió una punzada de dolor casi insoportable. Sintió como si algo se desgarrase en su interior. El gentío le empujaba, y los choques de sus alas con ellos eran irremediables. Gritó de dolor cuando alguien presionó los doloridos apéndices contra su espalda, con bastante fuerza. Cayó al suelo con un gemido, casi ciego de dolor. Le había dado fuerte. Le costaba respirar debido a la dolorosa presión. Los pinchazos aumentaban de intensidad, y no podía moverse. Temblando, quiso volver atrás, pero no podía; demasiada gente. A su izquierda, a su derecha, detrás, delante... demasiada gente.

Estaba atrapado, como un pájaro en una jaula de alambres. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado. Y el dolor aumentaba. La gente se amontonaba sin piedad, sin apenas advertir al joven bajo ellos. Podrían pisotearlo y seguirían sin darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

Volvió a sentirlo; alguien se estaba apoyando en sus alas. Un dolor mayor le golpeó como una descarga eléctrica. Era increíble lo mucho que podía llegarle a doler. Era bastante peor que cuando le atravesaron los pulmones con una bala.

...

Una... ¿bala?

...

¿Eso cuándo le había pasado? No podía recordarlo...

Marcello comenzó a sentir mucho calor. La consciencia le comenzaba a abandonar. El dolor era demasiado grande. Gritó de nuevo, pero su voz fue ahogada por el aullido de la multitud. Se rindió, y cerró los ojos. Ya le daba igual; se desmayaría y entonces no sentiría nada.

Aún así, su grito ahogado no fue mudo para todos.

"¡Marcello!" El nombrado abrió los ojos levemente, para ver cómo alguien le daba la mano. Él la agarró con fuerza, y entonces ya no vio nada más. Lo último que pudo ver antes de caer desmayado fueron unos ojos azules que le miraban con alarma.

Peter se maldijo a sí mismo. Casi olvidaba que Marcello tenía las alas delicadas. Intentó apartar a la gente de su alrededor, haciendo de escudo para su amigo inconsciente. Poco a poco, con mucho cuidado, llegó hasta la parte delantera de la muchedumbre. Dejó a Marcello en el suelo, boca arriba, y suspiró, muy cansado. Había sido duro. Pero ahora los dos estaban a salvo.

Pero... al mirar detenidamente a Marcello, se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo ponerse pálido.

Sangre.

Marcello estaba sangrando. Sus alas parecían más rotas que antes. Y estaban algo desgarradas por la parte central. Algunas plumas estaban arrancadas, y no tenía buena pinta para nada. El rubio se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizado. Debería haber ido con más cuidado; él era el único que sabía las consecuencias de meterse entre un montón de gente que parecía furiosa. Él era el que debería haberle advertido sobre los peligros.

Notó una lágrima caer por su mejilla. ¿Estaba llorando? ...Sí, sí que lo estaba.

Abrazó a su amigo con cuidado, hundiendo la cabeza en su pelo.

"Lo siento..." Murmuró, con la culpabilidad cayendo sobre su espalda como una losa. Era su culpa en gran parte, después de todo.

Apenas prestó atención al conflicto que estaba teniendo lugar delante de él.

Lovino estaba allí, delante de sus narices. Pero no se fijó. Lovino tampoco se fijó en él. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que fijarse en ese momento.

"Vaya, vaya... ¿te estás rajando, pequeño?" El más alto de los tres ángeles negros le miró con una sonrisa socarrona. Crujió sus dedos mientras se acercaba poco a poco al italiano acorralado. "No me digas que planeas irte sin disculparte apropiadamente, da ze~"

"¡Ya me he disculpado! ¡Siento haber chocado contra el bastardo de tu amigo!" Lovino se maldijo a sí mismo; se supone que no tenía que insultarles. Tenía que ser humilde y largarse corriendo. ¡Uno de esos tipos tenía un hacha, por todos los tomates! Sabía que esos tipos eran malvados desde el primer momento que los vio desde detrás de aquellas cajas.

"¡Pero qué huevos tiene el chaval! ¡Le ha vuelto a insultar!" Dijo el rubio del hacha. "¿Podemos darle de ostias ya?"

Sí, Lovino Vargas era demasiado orgulloso para disculparse bien. Era demasiado orgulloso, y demasiado estúpido; no podía contener su bocaza. Y eso le iba a costar una buena paliza, al parecer.

Pero anda que ya le valía a toda esa gente; se arremolinaban a su alrededor para... ¿mirar? ¡Pensaba que le iban a ayudar! Menuda panda de pueblerinos hijos de puta... mira, ya lo había vuelto a hacer. ¿No podía dejar de decir palabrotas por un segundo, o qué cojones pasaba allí?

...

No, no podía.

"Aniki, en serio, no me importa que me haya empujado... no creo que valga la pena." Dijo el bajito vestido de rojo.

"No seas tan blando da ze~ nos lo pasaremos bien descuartizándole~ De todos modos teníamos que matar a un par de ángeles más hoy; ¿por qué no a él?

Ahí Lovino perdió los nervios. ¿Descuartizar? No a él.

Salió corriendo como el viento.

"¡Paso, joder!" Gritó, abriéndose camino entre todas aquellas personas apelotonadas. La gente, desconcertada, se apartaba a su paso, mirándole extrañados.

El italiano los maldijo. Si no sabían ayudar, bien se podían largar a sus casas.

"¡Eh, que se escapa! ¡Sigámoslo!" El trío se puso a seguirle, para su horror. En su huída casi choca con Gilbert y Francis, que le miraron muy sorprendidos; como sospechaban, era él el que estaba en problemas.

Gilbert interceptó a Lovino mientras corría. El chico estuvo a punto de pegarle, pero le reconoció antes de levantar el puño.

"¡Lovino! ¡Espera, te ayudaremos!" Gritó el albino. Rebuscó en su cinturón, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Mierda, me he dejado la espada en casa!"

"¿Cómo te dejas algo tan importante, Gil? ¡Ahora no podemos ayudar al chico!" Acusó Francis, hundiendo un dedo en el pecho del alemán.

"Espera, espera... ¿eso quiere decir que tú tampoco llevas armas encima? ¿Qué clase de combatiente eres tú?" Gilbert sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo y furioso.

"¡Uno que vive del amor, _mon ami_! ¿¡Cómo iba a poder predecir esto!? ¡Pensé que hoy también iba a ser un día tranquilo!"

"¡Pues ya ves que no! ¡Y ahora no podemos hacer nada por tu culpa! ¿Sabes lo poco grandioso que es eso?"

"¡Oye, que también es tu culpa!"

Lovino, ya nervioso perdido, salió corriendo de nuevo. Esos dos no iban a ayudarle, así que los dejó ahí, peleando entre ellos. Corrió y corrió, con desesperación, mientras observaba que los tres que le perseguían estaban cada vez más cerca. ¡Sí que eran rápidos!

Y entonces fue cuando la suerte de Lovino Vargas hizo acto de presencia de nuevo.

Tras correr unos cuantos metros, tuvo la alegría de encontrarse cara a cara con un callejón sin salida.

"Mierda..." Lovino sintió un pinchazo de angustia en el pecho al ver el alto muro. ¿Dios le odiaba, o qué?

Pronto se vio acorralado. Sus perseguidores sonreían con arrogancia.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué deberíamos hacerle, Yong Soo?" Preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"No lo sé... ¿Qué crees que pasará si le cortamos las alas?" Rió el alto, frotándose las manos. El italiano tuvo un escalofrío de miedo.

"No... ¡no creáis que os dejaré darme una paliza así como así, bastardos! ¡Yo también soy fuerte, joder!" Lovino no mentía; había estado en bandas mafiosas callejeras. Se veía capaz de derrotarlos... bueno, quitando al del hacha. Es que ese tenía un hacha. Y no podía hacer nada contra un arma de ese calibre. Pero quizás si rezaba un poco...

"¿Le has oído, Dan? ¡Dice que es fuerte!" El hombre al que habían llamado Yong Soo rió fuertemente, sujetándose la tripa. Cuando acabó, habló con un tono risueño, casi infantil. "Jeje... qué gracioso... anda... córtale las alas."

El del hacha avanzó hacia el joven italiano, con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Blandía su arma con seguridad. Seguro que era muy bueno. Lovino retrocedió poco a poco, hasta que chocó con la pared a su espalda. Sus alas se quejaron ante el golpe repentino, pero él calló. El hombre se le acercaba cada vez más; él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese esa.

Cuando le tuvo apenas a un metro aceptó su inminente destino. Cerró los ojos, derrotado. No podía hacer nada contra él, y lo sabía. Se resignó a que le cortasen lo que quisieran. Mejor rendirse con honor que resistir inútilmente...

Pero entonces, cuando esperaba que el golpe cayese sobre él, nada ocurrió. Pensando que se estaba regodeando de su momento de victoria, Lovino simplemente esperó; sus manos temblaban un poco.

Y entonces, escuchó una voz diferente que venía del cielo.

"¡Cuidado, que corto!"

Y luego, un estruendo enorme. Como si alguien hubiese golpeado el suelo con un objeto cortante enorme. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y pudo ver a un hombre delante de él, dándole la espalda.

Por su silueta, debería tener cuatro años más que él, más o menos. Tenía el pelo oscuro, y revuelto, como un nido de pájaros. Sus alas eran de un blanco grisáceo, brillantes y limpias; de tamaño mediano. Era bastante alto, como una cabeza y media más que Lovino. Lo impresionante es que también tenía un hacha. Y era bastante más grande que la que tenía el otro ángel.

"¿Quién coño eres tú?" Dijo el rubio, molesto.

"Estaba haciendo guardia por los tejados, cuando veo que estáis acosando a este pobre chico. ¿No os da vergüenza molestar a otros?" Dijo el hombre. Su voz era alegre y risueña, pero tenía un deje de firmeza y seriedad que tranquilizó a Lovino; venía para ayudarle.

"¡Pues no nos da vergüenza! ¡Déjanos en paz, o te mataremos a tí también!" Gritó el alto.

El extraño, haciéndole caso omiso, se volvió para mirar a Lovino. Sus ojos verdes fueron lo que antes llamó la atención de Lovino; eran grandes, profundos, y parecían esmeraldas. Parecían observarle con detenimiento y curiosidad; el chico no pudo evitar perder un poco la noción del tiempo mientras le miraba.

"No pasa nada, chico, yo te salvaré." Le dijo, con voz segura.

"Eh... yo..." Lovino no sabía qué decir para no parecer estúpido.

"Tranquilo. Les enseñaré a meterse con alguien de su tamaño."

Y dicho esto, se volvió y blandió su hacha, preparado para pelear.

* * *

**Este capítulo... ha sido bastante intenso, o me lo parece a mí? Creo que lo ha sido... guau.**

**También ha sido más largo que el anterior, LOL XDD**

**Bueno, al menos hice lo que pude para que lo fuera... y perdonad el retraso, el instituto me quita mucho tiempo para subir estas cosas... lo siento D;**

**En fin, creo que todo el mundo sabe quién es ese extraño que quiere salvar a Lovino, no? ;3 Para quien no lo sepa, lo diré en el próximo capítulo, así que paciencia xDDDD**

**¡Pregunta!**

**Bueno, ha habido muchos momentos que me parecieron "guays"... a mí, de entre todos, me gusta mucho el momento en el que Marce se desmaya. ¿A vosotros, cuál os gusta más? :3 Contestad y habrá galletas!**

**Dejar tu opinión sobre el capítulo no cuesta nada~ :V**

**Después del instituto subiré el de cafetería españa! :D Creo... espero XDD**

**Nos vemos!**


	7. Necesitamos un médico

Había sido más fácil decir que iba a ayudar que hacerlo de verdad.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, español de pura cepa, y voluntarioso ayudante de la Resistencia Blanca, estaba haciendo la guardia esa mañana por los tejados de Loncastel. Ciertas personas le habían dicho que podría darse un ataque a la zona ese día, por lo que se andó con ojo. Cualquier ángel con las alas de un color más oscuro que el gris sería inmediatamente detenido e interrogado.

Pero... la realidad fue bastante diferente. Nada más ver al primer gato callejero, Antonio se olvidó inmediatamente de lo que estaba haciendo.

En efecto, el español adoraba los animales. Y los animales también le adoraban a él, al parecer. No había gato en el pueblo que no amara al joven ojiverde; aunque más bien amaban a la comida que les llevaba. Pescado fresco... ¿qué gato se resistiría?

Antonio jugó con el animal durante casi toda la mañana; podía abstraerse bien de la realidad si se esforzaba. Y vaya si se esforzó, que se quedó hasta las doce sin hacer nada. Cuando el gatito se perdió definitivamente entre las chimeneas, harto de tanto mimo, por fin recordó que tenía que buscar a los sospechosos.

Y eso hizo; buscó sin parar. Pero no encontró nada. La suerte también quiso que evadiera a aquel trío de ángeles negros sin darse cuenta. Pero por la tarde, cuando ya casi se veía la puesta de sol, vio a un joven ángel que escapaba de algo más rápido de lo que sus alas le permitían. Sin abandonar los tejados, le siguió, sospechando de él. Alguien que corría de esa manera no podía estar limpio...

Oh, pero pronto descubrió que ese chico no era el verdadero malo.

Esos tres ángeles oscuros probablemente le estaban persiguiendo para matarle. Y Antonio no podía permitir eso. Con una entrada triunfal que siempre había deseado hacer, bajó a tierra con su adorada hacha y les dijo que se metiesen con alguien de su tamaño. Se arrepintió de haber elegido esa frase; uno de los que habían allí era bastante bajito, por lo que él sí podía meterse con el chico... ah, pero él no iba a permitir eso.

Blandió su hacha y se preparó para combatirles.

"Eres un tipo muy valiente; metiéndote tú sólo en este fregado." Le dijo el más alto de los ángeles oscuros, con una risa. "Dan y su hacha parecen no ser rivales para ti."

"Oh, venga ya. Puedo defenderme solito, Yong Soo. Ahora verás cómo le corto en tantos pedacitos que ni este loco amante de los puzzles podría resolverlo."

"Eso me ha dolido, o algo así, Dan. Y me llamo Hong. Se te suele... olvidar, o algo así." Dijo el pequeño.

"No dudo que seáis rivales decentes, pero... no habéis dado con el ángel adecuado." Antonio rió, sonriendo con algo de malicia.

"¿Ah, no? Creo que no sabes con quién te estás enfrentando, angelito." Dijo el rubio, avanzando un par de pasos.

Antonio se reposicionó. Observó detenidamente a su nuevo enemigo, intentando anticiparse a sus movimientos. Empezaron a moverse, acercándose cada vez más el uno al otro.

Dan, por su parte, le prestaba más atención al hacha del español. Si le daba una sola vez, estaría en problemas. Buscó una manera de evadirla y clavarle su propia hacha en algún punto vital y doloroso.

El que dio el primer movimiento fue el rubio. Creyó haber encontrado un hueco en la defensa de su rival, y se lanzó rápidamente a por él. Pero eso Antonio lo tenía previsto. Giró, esquivándole con facilidad, y le propinó una patada muy fuerte en las costillas, lanzándole muy lejos. Fácil y rápido.

"Será cabrón..." Dan tosió, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Realmente le había dado fuerte. "¡Espera que me vengue de esto y serás comida para gatos!"

Antonio, para hacerle callar, blandió su hacha en su dirección, y, con un golpe seco, la hundió en el suelo. El rubio se encogió un poco, por lo fuerte que había sonado el golpe. No es que estuviese asustado, pero... había algo en la mirada del moreno que le asustaba. Era fría y calculadora, como si supiese lo que quería hacer a cada momento.

Pero él no destacaba entre sus compañeros oscuros por ser un cobarde, precisamente, así que se levantó, apoyándose en su arma. Se agarró la zona herida unos segundos; le dolía mucho.

"Dan. Para." Yong Soo hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que se retirara.

"¿Perdona, Yong Soo?" Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

"Como lo oyes. Él tiene un arma bastante más grande que la tuya, estás en clara desventaja."

"Entonces... ¿huimos, o algo así, aniki?" Dijo el pequeño, algo esperanzado. Yong Soo se rió.

"Para nada. Irás tú, hermanito."

Hong palideció un poco. Quiso decir algo, pero la mirada de su hermano mayor era tan dura que no se atrevió a replicar. Avanzó hacia el español, con determinación renovada, dispuesto a dejarle K.O.

"¿No acabas de decir que tu compañero estaba en desventaja porque tenía un arma más pequeña que la mía? ¡Éste no tiene arma!" Rió Antonio, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Im Yong Soo sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Antonio se había quedado sin hacha.

Hong, en un rápido movimiento, había golpeado la base del arma y la había mandado a volar de una certera patada. Reculó un par de pasos y puso las manos en posición defensiva.

Antonio quiso tragarse sus palabras.

El asiático volvió al ataque. Con una prodigiosa rapidez, fue hacia su contrincante y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Antonio cayó de rodillas al suelo. Le había dado en un lugar no vital, pero aún así dolía mucho. No le dio tiempo a levantarse, porque Hong le comenzó a golpear en la cara con los puños, enviándole al suelo. Se puso encima suyo entonces, y se sacó un cuchillo mediano de una de sus mangas holgadas.

"Lo siento..." Dijo, en un tono de voz tan bajo que sólo Antonio pudo oírle. Él, sabiendo que la estocada era inminente, cerró los ojos; casi no se creía que le hubiesen noqueado tan rápido.

Pero en vez de sentir el filo clavándose en su carne, escuchó un fuerte golpe, y que el peso encima suyo se aligeraba. Abrió los ojos para ver que el asiático estaba tumbado delante suyo, con sangre en la cara. Confuso, se incorporó y miró detrás de él.

El chico al que se supone debía proteger acababa de salvarle.

"Eh, panda de bastardos, ¿os habéis olvidado de que estoy aquí, o qué cojones?" Dijo el joven, con una mueca de enfado. Antonio le observó mejor. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida; no había podido advertir eso antes ya que estaba de espaldas a él. Pero ahora podía verlos. Y eran grandes, bonitos, y brillaban con furia.

"Eh... gracias por salvarme, esto..." Dijo, algo incómodo. Se supone que era él el salvador. Tampoco sabía el nombre del chico.

"Lovino. Me llamo Lovino."

Lovino. Era un nombre muy bonito también. Antonio sonrió.

"Eso, Lovino. Muchas gracias." Agradecido, le dedicó una de las mejores sonrisas que pudo.

"Déjalo. Hubiese podido encargarme de ellos sin tu ayuda, no soy un jodido inválido. Y encima... ¿vienes a ayudarme y luego tengo que ser yo el que te salve el culo? ¿Qué mierda, bastardo?" Gruñó el italiano, claramente enfadado.

"Jajaja... lo siento" Antonio rió, algo desmotivado. Pero tenía razón; no le había mostrado precisamente sus mejores habilidades.

Los otros dos ángeles negros les miraron con odio. Im Yong Soo corrió hacia su hermano, y lo alejó de ellos con rapidez.

"¡Serás hijo de puta! ¡Le has dejado inconsciente!" Gritó, furioso.

"Ya, es lo que tiene que te rompan la nariz. Te deja bastante mal... y si lo juntamos con el daño al resto de su cabeza, no despertará hasta dentro de un par de horas." Lovino apartó la vista, como si no le importara lo que acababa de hacer. Antonio le miró, sorprendido. ¡Se comportaba de un modo tan genial! Decidió no ser menos y, recuperando su hacha, se encaró hacia los otros dos.

"Muy bien; uno de los vuestros ha caído. Ahora vais a dejaros atrapar como niños buenos, ¿verdad?" Dijo, sonriendo.

"C... ¡claro que no! ¡De todos modos ya habíamos acabado aquí!" Yong Soo, cargándose a su hermano a espaldas, retrocedió un par de pasos. Qué remedio... era un combate bastante desigualado. Uno de ellos había dejado inconsciente a Hong, que era el mejor en cuerpo a cuerpo, y el otro tenía un hacha gigante; además había estado a punto de acabar con Dan. No tenían posibilidades... lo mejor era retirarse raudamente y regresar con refuerzos o algo.

"Entonces... ¿qué hacemos?" El rubio parecía dudar.

"¿Qué crees, danés de pacotilla? ¡Huir por patas! ¡Corre!" Y así, los dos escaparon como valientes guerreros del mal que eran.

"¡Eh, esperad!" Antonio corrió un poco detrás de ellos, pero la voz de Lovino le detuvo.

"Déjales, bastardo. A enemigo que huye, puente de plata."

"Pero ellos... eh... bueno, está bien. Les dejaré ir por esta vez." Resignado, volvió a mirar al joven. Era bastante atractivo, ciertamente. Tenía un pelo y unos ojos preciosos, tal y como lo había pensado antes. Ahora podía confirmarlo. Y además tenía una buena figura. Se preguntó a sí mismo de dónde habría salido alguien así. Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, para memorizar su cara y, por qué no, porque era guapo.

"Ehm... ¿qué cojones miras, cabrón?" Lovino frunció el ceño. ¿Qué mierda hacía ese tío? Aparte de salvador patético, era un mirón. Vale que el tipo ese tuviese unos ojos preciosos, pero no por eso tenía que mirarle tanto, que no era un cuadro. Y... no acababa de pensar que tenía unos ojos preciosos. No lo había hecho.

"Ah, lo siento. Sólo era... nada, déjalo, jaja~" Antonio sonrió, volviendo a su alegre forma de ser. Ciertamente, el chico tenía un vocabulario de carretero, pero su ceño fruncido era algo bastante lindo. Le caía bien, parecía simpático.

"Se hace de noche, debería volver a casa... o a lo que sea que se llame ese cuchitril semi vacío."

"Oh, ¿vives aquí? ¡Yo también!"

"Jamás lo hubiese podido adivinar." Lovino puso los ojos en blanco. Realmente, ese tipo no le caía bien. Parecía tonto. Comenzó a andar en dirección a... ¿a dónde? No sabía dónde estaban o él o la casa. Se había perdido, y bien perdido. Mierda.

"¿Tu casa está por ahí?" El español le siguió, sin dejar de sonreír ni un sólo segundo.

"Eh..." El italiano se negaba en redondo a reconocer que no tenía ni puta idea de a dónde iba, y era malo mintiendo, o eso creía, por lo que decidió improvisar. "N... no. Voy a pasear un poco, para quitarme el susto, y entonces volveré a casa."

Al decir susto, estaba claramente encubriendo lo acojonado que había estado. Pero el otro pareció creerselo.

"Bien, entonces te acompañaré. Se hace tarde, y podrían venir más, así que he de avisar a mis compañeros. No creo que estén en casa, así que probaré a buscarlos por el pueblo." Claro, eso era un factor, pero Antonio quería estar un ratito más con Lovino.

"Pues búscalos tú sólo. No tienes por qué seguirme." Eso dijo, pero en realidad agradecía la compañía. Si realmente podían llegar más, lo que no podía hacer era quedarse sólo. Y aunque su acompañante no fuera tan bueno como él peleando, tenía un hacha enorme con la que podía amedrentar a muchos.

"No digas eso~ Acabamos de salvarnos mutuamente~"

"Y una mierda, tú sólo te has metido en medio para estorbar. Podía yo sólo."

"Venga, no seas así~" Antonio puso ojitos. Esos ojitos siempre funcionaban, con todo el mundo, hasta con el hermano de Gilbert. Al parecer, también funcionaban con Lovino.

"Eh... bueno, vale. Supongo que alguien tendrá que defenderte si te atacan de nuevo." El italiano se sonrojó un poco; ¿qué era esa cara de perrito apaleado? Era lo más tierno que había visto en su vida, exceptuando a sus dos hermanos pequeños.

No era algo que le gustase, al contrario; le ponía tan nervioso que tenía que acceder a lo que sea que fuese. O eso quería pensar. En realidad no podía negarse ante algo así, pero jamás lo aceptaría. Su imagen de tipo duro estaba en juego.

"¡Bien~! ¡Vamos!" Dijo Antonio, con alegría.

Lovino no sabía qué hacer. Ese pueblo era bastante grande; ¿y si no encontraba la casa? Tendría que admitir que se había perdido, y eso sería un golpe muy duro a su orgullo. Casi irreparable. Entonces todos querrían acompañarle a todas partes por si no las encontraba, como cuando era pequeño y no podía encontrar el cuarto de baño. Roderich le puso a una asistenta para ir a todas partes. Pero eso no era culpa suya, es que ese bastardo gafotas tenía una casa demasiado grande...

Pensar en Roderich le hizo apretar los dientes. No quería tener nada que ver con ese traidor. Porque era un traidor. Era él el que había acusado a Lovino de robo. Si no hubiese sido por ese maldito aristócrata, él y sus hermanos seguirían vivos. Le debía la muerte. Se juró a sí mismo que si lo encontraba alguna vez le iba a patear tanto su estúpido trasero que no lo sentiría nunca más. Porque alguna vez se lo encontraría; nadie es inmortal.

Con un suspiro, y apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, se esforzó en encontrar la casa de Peter. Antonio más o menos también se esforzaba, pero en encontrar a sus amigos. Cuando lo hiciese, tendría que despedirse de Lovino, ya que le tocaría hacer guardia toda la noche, pero bueno; vivían en el mismo pueblo, no era como si no fueran a encontrarse más.

Entonces, el español tuvo suerte. A lo lejos vio una cabeza albina.

"¡Ah! ¡Gilbert!" Antonio alzó la mano, para llamarle. Tanto el alemán como Lovino se giraron para mirarle.

"Co... ¿Conoces a ese albino ruidoso?" Lovino miró alternamente tanto a Antonio como a Gilbert, que se acercaba a paso rápido arrastrando a Francis.

"¡Hola, Toño! ¡No hay tiempo para saludar, necesitamos un médico urgentemente!" Gil ponía cara de alarma, y el francés que le acompañaba también, aunque repararon un segundo en Lovino. "Espera... ¿cómo es que vas con el pequeño Vargas?"

"Le salvé de unos ángeles oscuros hace un ratito. ¿Cómo es que le conocéis?" Dijo éste, sonriendo. Lovino bufó.

"Dirás que YO te salvé a tí, inútil." Frunció el ceño, y apartó la vista, molesto. "¿Para qué el médico?"

"¡Oh, si, médico! ¡Necesitamos un médico! Es tu hermano, está bastante mal, y..." Antes de que Gilbert acabara su frase, Lovino le agarró por el cuello, con alarma.

"¿¡Qué coño le ha pasado a mi hermano!? ¡Como haya sido por vuestra culpa juro que os disecciono y cuelgo vuestras alas en la pared de la casa de ese niñato de Peter! ¡Así habrá algo en ella!" Gritó, asustando tanto al albino como a Francis.

"Espera... ¿vives con Peter?" Antonio alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

"¡No hay tiempo para explicar gilipolleces! ¡Mi hermano va primero! ¿¡Dónde está!?"

"E... en casa de Peter... el hospital está cerrado por falta de médicos útiles, y... bueno, le llevamos allí."

"¡Pues vamos! ¡Vosotros delante, joder!" Lovino les dio un empujón, para ponerlos en movimiento. Así le guiarían y no tendría que descubrirse que estaba más perdido que un skinhead en una biblioteca.

Corrieron, porque no podían ir más rápido que eso, durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que llegaron a la casa. Lovino entró como una tromba, quitando a todo el mundo a su paso. Al llegar a la habitación, vio a su _fratellino_ boca abajo en una de las camas. Estaba desmayado, o dormido. Se acercó a la velocidad del rayo y se arrodilló a su lado. Lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Sus alas estaban como desgarradas, les faltaban plumas... no tenía buena pinta para nada. Además, sangraban un poco. Como si estuvieran arrancadas. Daba la impresión de que le dolerían un montón si estuviese despierto.

"Hola, Lovino." Peter, que estaba sentado al lado de Marcello, le saludó con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?" Preguntó Lovino, comenzando a enfadarse. Es que era desaparecer por unas cuantas horas, y su hermano más pequeño aparecía con una parte de su cuerpo rota. Bueno, hasta hace un par de días no era una parte de su cuerpo, pero... ahora sí. Y estaba rota. Seguro que era culpa de esos bastardos; sabía que no estarían bien solos. Era la última vez que se escapaba. A partir de ese instante, juró que no se separaría de su familia ni un segundo.

Es que, en serio, Marcello se había hecho daño. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Feliciano volviéndose gay? Disparates...

"Bueno, es largo de explicar... dejémoslo en que una marabunta de gente le dejaron así." Simplificó el inglesito, con expresión desolada. "Ha sido culpa mía; tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que no podía meterse ahí... sus alas aún eran jóvenes, y..."

Lovino iba a darle el sermón de su vida, pero se detuvo al ver que el chico estaba intentando contener las lágrimas. Sin éxito, ya que había algunas recorriendo sus mejillas y tenía los ojos algo rojos. Se sintió mal; era como si se preocupase más que él por su propio hermano... o quizás simplemente era la sensación de culpa. Sea como fuere, no tenía ganas de reñirle.

"Eh... bueno, no pasa nada... todos cometemos errores. Tampoco pasa nada, ¿no? No es como si fuera a morir o algo, ¿no? Somos inmortales, o algo así, ¿no?"

"... Eh... respecto a eso..." Peter iba a decir algo, pero un par de lágrimas más cayeron de sus ojos, y se las limpió con la manga de su camisa.

"_Fratello_... tenemos que hablar." Una voz a espaldas de Lovino le sobresaltó.

Era Feliciano. Había aparecido de la jodida nada, como hacía siempre. Parecía preocupado. El mayor se levantó del suelo y le siguió hasta el recibidor, donde podían hablar con relativa tranquilidad.

Antonio, preocupado por el chiquillo, le miró la herida. Si, las alas parecían a punto de caerse. No es que fueran a caerse en serio; hacía falta más que un montón de gente empujando inconscientemente para arrancarle las alas a un ángel, pero...

"Peter, no estés así." El español le revolvió el pelo con una media sonrisa. "Tampoco es tan grave. Sólo necesitamos un médico como Dios manda, y esas alitas estarán curadas en un par de días. No se caerán."

"Ya, pero... por mi culpa, Marcello ha estado a punto de..." Peter volvió a sollozar. Antonio sintió pena también, contagiándose del ambiente triste.

"¿¡Qué coño quieres decir con muerto!?" La voz de Lovino sonó aterrada desde la otra habitación. Todos fueron a ojear, y vieron cómo un muy asustado Lovino salía de nuevo corriendo hacia su hermano desmayado.

"Lovino, qué..."

"¿¡Es eso cierto!? ¿¡Marcello podría morir por esto!?" Gritó el italiano. Había un deje de desesperación en su voz.

"Bueno..." Peter miró hacia otro lado, incómodo, pero al final habló. "...sí, podría pasar."

Lovino se quedó helado. Claro, por eso el crío estaba tan preocupado. Y por eso se sentía tan culpable. Porque por su culpa casi matan a Marcello, ¿no? Y además... los ángeles negros de antes habían sugerido lo de cortarle las alas... debió haberlo sabido antes, maldita sea.

Antonio pareció advertir la tensión de Lovino, por lo que le puso la mano en el hombro y trató de tranquilizarle.

"Tranquilo, Lovino... como le he dicho antes a Peter, no es como si fueran a separarse de su cuerpo en serio... con reposo y cuidados se curará."

"Es cierto... está bien ahora, así que sólo le queda recuperarse..." El apoyo del español le subió un poco el ánimo.

"Exacto. Sólo necesitamos un médico que tenga alguna medicina y ya." Antonio sonrió más ampliamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Medicina?" Lovino entrecerró los ojos. ¿Había algo más que no le habían contado?

"Sí, bueno... las alas son una parte del cuerpo que está conectada directamente con el alma, por eso son más difíciles de curar; por suerte hay medicinas para eso. Si no encontramos un médico aquí, podemos encontrarlo en otro sitio, no te preocupes. No morirá, eso es lo que importa."

"Ah, bueno... pues id a buscarlo, ¿no? Joder, sí que sois vagos." Lovino frunció el ceño, haciendo reír a Antonio. Realmente era un chico extraño. Hace un segundo parecía estar tan preocupado por su hermano, y ahora tenía esa expresión de pasotismo de nuevo. Ah, pero sus ojos no podían mentir; realmente estaba preocupado.

"Claro, Lovino. Gil, Franny y yo iremos a hacer la guardia, y mientras, buscaremos un médico, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡No me llames Franny! ¡Suena muy a chica!" Se quejó el francés, quien fue ignorado.

Lovino asintió lentamente. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Antonio le soltó y, haciendo un par de gestos, indicó a sus amigos que saliesen por la puerta. Pero entonces, el italiano le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Puedo... ¿puedo ir con vosotros?" Preguntó, sin mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Eh? ¿Quieres venir?" Antonio parecía sorprendido, pero a la vez estaba contento. Eso significaba que podría pasar más rato con él. No tenía muy claro por qué quería pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero bueno. Era feliz.

"¡Sí! ¡Que el italianito se venga con nosotros! ¡Le cuidaremos muy bien, kesesese!" Gilbert miraba a Francis de reojo con mirada malévola.

"Ohonhon~ Sí, que se venga~" Francis puso una mueca lasciva, alzando las cejas. Antonio rió. Sus amigos eran realmente graciosos.

"Bueno, vale. Vente, vamos~ Lud, tú quédate aquí con Feliciano, Peter y Marce, ¿de acuerdo?" Antonio arrastró a Lovino por el brazo hasta la puerta, despidiéndose de los chicos.

Los que se quedaron en la casa se sumergieron en un silencio tenso. Peter no quería moverse del lado de Marcello, y permanecía callado. Mientras tanto, Feliciano, aunque preocupado, comenzaba a aburrirse. Y lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue... exacto, hablar con Ludwig.

"Ve~ Lud, Lud, ¿Marcello tardará mucho en despertarse?" Preguntó, pegándose al alemán.

"Eh... supongo... no lo sé, eso lo sabe Peter." Ludwig, incómodo, trató de separarse un poco. Aunque estaba comenzando a comprender que Feliciano Vargas no entendía el concepto "espacio vital".

"Ve, ve, y... ¿no sabes ni cuánto aproximadamente?"

"Pues... no." Realmente no tenía ni idea.

"Oh, ¿en serio? Yo creo que sí lo sabes~" Dijo Feliciano, sentándose en las rodillas de su amigo.

"No lo sé." Éste, algo sonrojado, le cogió por las caderas y le quitó de encima suyo, sentándose a su lado.

"Ve~ venga, dímelo~" Feliciano puso cara de perrito apaleado y volvió a subirse. El rubio bufó, sin saber si sentirse molesto o avergonzado ante aquella descarada violación de su espacio personal.

"Te he dicho que no lo sé." Respondió, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro, en parte por cansancio, en parte por ocultar su nuevo sonrojo inminente.

"Oh~ Vamos~" El italiano le retiró la mano de la cara para que pudiese ver su cara de cachorrito triste.

"¡No lo sé! ¡Un par de horas!" Gritó, girando la cabeza en otra dirección.

"Vee~ así que un par de horas~ _grazie~_" El moreno, feliz, le abrazó.

"Bien... eh... no te pegues tanto, por favor." Ludwig no sabía qué hacer.

Pero Feliciano no se separó. Parecía estar cómodo. Y en realidad lo estaba. El pecho de Ludwig no era blandito, como una mullida almohada... más bien era musculoso y duro; pero era cómodo. Y cálido. Y podía escuchar el corazón del alemán. Latía rápido, y era rítmico, agradable.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

X X X X

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar...

La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Sólo se podía ver brillar a la luna, cuyos rayos entraban por la ventana entreabierta, y el fuego que había en la chimenea. Im Yong Soo había decidido ser valiente y admitir sus errores. Por eso mismo estaba allí, en el despacho de su... llamémosle "jefe". Dicha persona estaba sentada en un sillón enorme, de cara al fuego y de espaldas a él, mientras escuchaba las explicaciones del koreano.

"Ya sé que teníamos que traer a dos ángeles jóvenes, pero... cogimos sólo a uno. Estábamos a punto de coger al segundo, pero se metió un tío con hacha, y... nos redujo. Bueno, nos redujeron él y el otro ángel. No ha sido culpa nuestra, nos pillaron desprevenidos. De todas formas, tenemos a una chica muy joven y guapa... apareció en las afueras hoy mismo; no podríamos tener mejor presa."

"Hmm..." La voz dulce del ángel jefe hizo que Yong Soo se estremeciera. Sabía la crueldad que podía esconder aquella voz de apariencia tan inocente. "¿Seguro que la tenéis? Yo creo que no..."

"N... ¿No? Pero si la he dejado en... en el carro... con Dan... y ella..."

"He Observado mucho a esa chica, ¿sabes? Era una buena chica, y no mereció morir como murió... pero dejemos eso aparte; no te interesa a tí, y tampoco me interesa a mí ahora." El subordinado, algo temeroso, se echó un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras el otro continuaba con su plática. "También pude ver que, en vida, era muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo..."

"Q... ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Se os ha escapado."

"¿¡Cómo!? I... ¡Imposible!" Yong Soo corrió hacia la ventana. En efecto, Dan estaba completamente atado, y no había ni rastro de la chica. "Ma... ¡maldita sea! ¿¡Cómo ha logrado desatarse!?"

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, y se desperezó. Era también muy alto; casi un palmo más. Sus alas eran blancas, completamente puras, tanto que hasta relucían un poco en la oscuridad. Se volvió y miró a Im Yong Soo, con unos ojos violetas, fríos y enfadados. El koreano dio un respingo, completamente aterrado.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! ¡Lo juro!" Gritó arrodillándose en el suelo, temiendo por su incierto destino.

"Oh... ¿qué podría hacer contigo? Pareces sincero..." El hombre se acarició las manos, como si las tuviese heladas, aunque en realidad era más como si se deleitara ante su tembloroso subordinado.

"D... deme otra oportunidad. Le juro que traeré a esa chica de vuelta... y además... además, los que nos pararon los pies fueron los de la Resistencia blanca. Su guarida estará en ese pueblo. Con refuerzos, quizás... no. Seguro que los destrozamos."

"¿Oh? ¿Una resistencia? Vaya, suena como si fuéramos los malos..." Yong Soo se levantó del suelo, aún temblando un poco, mientras su jefe proseguía su charla. "Pero... está bien, te daré otra oportunidad. Caer está permitido, ¡levantarse es obligatorio! Vuelve a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿si?"

"¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Juro que le traeremos a todos los prisioneros vivos que podamos!" Gritó Yong Soo, con los ánimos renovados, y ya tranquilo por ver que su vida no estaba en peligro. "Llevaré a Lorinaitis y a unos cuantos más. ¡Ese pueblo arderá durante días!"

El ángel oscuro iba a salir de la habitación, pero el otro le detuvo.

"Ah, sí. Quiero que me traigas especialmente a esa chica que se os acaba de escapar... ¿cómo se llamaba...? Elizabeta, sí, eso. Tráemela antes que a nadie."

"¿A esa mujer? ¿Por qué?"

"Quisiera hablar con ella de un asunto particular... no debe de haber ido muy lejos. ¿Me has entendido, Yong Soo?" Dijo, con una sonrisa glacial.

"S... Sí, señor Braginski." Dicho esto, el koreano desapareció por la puerta, llamando a voces a los hombres que le acompañarían.

Iván Braginski volvió a sentarse en su sofá, con serenidad. Elizabeta Héderváry... tenía información que él necesitaba. Lo sabía porque la había Observado durante largo tiempo. Primero hubiese preferido hablar con su ex-jefe... Roderich Edelstein. Pero aquello era imposible por el momento. Tendría que conformarse con la chica.

Rió suavemente, observando las llamas de la chimenea. También había podido Observar a los hermanos Vargas. No sabía dónde se encontraban en ese instante; estaba claro que habían muerto, pero él podía Observar la Tierra, no Pangea. No podía ni adivinar el lugar donde habían aparecido. Pero también los necesitaba. Sobretodo a Lovino Vargas. Él le sería de gran utilidad, ya que... lo había visto de primera mano.

El Observador agarró su taza de café caliente y dio un sorbo. Más tarde enviaría una partida de búsqueda a por ellos. No tenía que preocuparse demasiado por el asunto. Les acabaría encontrando; no podían huir de él.

De momento, sólo tenía que seguir Observando la Tierra, tal y como Dios le había mandado hacer un día.

* * *

Este capítulo es más corto que el anterior! Mis disculpas :B

Oh, pero no me digáis que no os he metido un buen chute de intriga, ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eeeeh? :3 (Aparte del OBVIO Spamano Time! :D)

Y también, mis escenas de lucha apestan un poco, verdad? XDDD

Bueno, en fin, no tengo gran cosa que decir de momento... sólo disculparme por lo del nombrecito... Resistencia Blanca... suena muy, muy, muuuy CLICHÉ D; Me da hasta asco el nombre, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor xDD

Oh, y aclararos que sí, tal y como he escrito más arriba, Eli ha muerto. Pobrecita D;

Podría escribir el motivo de su muerte... bueno, quiero hacerlo. Pero podría hacerlo en el capítulo siguiente, o un poco más tarde. Me da igual, puedo jugar con ambos frentes :B

Si queréis, si os hace ilusión saberlo, decídmelo, y lo pondré en el capítulo siguiente, ¿si?

No me lloren, sean buenos, coman todo lo del plato y déjenme una review, que no cuesta nada! ;D

Hasta el siguiente capítulo~ ^^


	8. Incendio

La castaña corría aterrada por el bosque. Le dolían los pies de tanto tiempo que había estado corriendo, pero no quería, no podía detenerse. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo le retumbaba a cada paso que daba, y su espalda ardía sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella estaba tan tranquila en su casa ese día... y todo se había tornado horrible en cuestión de minutos, o quizás segundos. Había pasado de ser Elizabeta Héderváry, la criada de Roderich Edelstein, a ser Elizabeta Héderváry, la chica muerta a la que perseguían un montón de chalados que querían cortarle las alas.

Podía sonar parecido, como si no hubiese cambiado mucho su identidad; pero las cosas no se sentían tan iguales. Todo era radicalmente diferente. Y ella no lo entendía. Quería llorar, quería pararse y descansar, para gritar y quedarse a gusto por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos; pero esa opción no estaba disponible. Escapar era lo único que podía hacer. ¿Qué remedio le quedaba?

Ni siquiera miraba el camino. Los árboles eran como borrones negros en medio de la oscuridad, sus raíces sombras difusas. La grava se deslizaba por debajo de sus nuevos zapatos blancos, los cuales ni siquiera había comprado. Ciertamente, habían aparecido puestos en ella porque sí. Ni siquiera le gustaban; eran demasiado bonitos. Unas simples Converse le hubiesen gustado más y hubiesen sido infinitamente más cómodas en aquella situación. Pero lo que importaban no eran los zapatos, ni su nuevo vestido blanco, con el que parecía una novia de cuento. No. Lo importante, lo que comprendía menos, eran aquellas pequeñas alitas que le colgaban de la espalda.

Se negaba a aceptar que estaba muerta. Ella había escapado. Ella estaba viva. No había podido morir. Por lo tanto, esas alas no existían. El dolor que le producían, tan profundo, tan punzante, era un dolor de mentira. Se lo estaba imaginando; era un sueño. Ella había logrado sobrevivir, junto con Roderich...

No la habían abandonado.

Eso era lo único que retumbaba en su cabeza mientras corría. No era posible, no lo era. Ese pensamiento era lo único que le mantenía en pie, lo único que le permitía moverse. No podía aceptar aquella realidad; iría a buscar a alguien que le diese una respuesta y no tratase de diseccionarla ni de violarla.

No podía escuchar las voces de sus perseguidores. Quizás se habían rezagado, puede que los hubiese dejado atrás. A lo mejor lo más sensato en ese momento sería pararse y pensar en qué hacer, manteniendo la cabeza fría en todo momento. Pero es que a la chica no le quedaban nervios ni paciencia para poder hacer eso. Siguió corriendo, casi ajena al montón de rocas desiguales que había delante suya.

"¡Aay!" Con un grito, el pie de la muchacha se enganchó entre las piedras, y cayó al suelo aparatosamente. Se había hecho bastante daño en la nariz; puede que estuviese sangrando... y aquella vez no era por haber leído yaoi, como solía hacer siempre. Quizás se la había roto, no podía saberlo.

Se apoyó con las manos en el suelo para ayudarse a sí misma a incorporarse. Le temblaban con fuerza los brazos, y unas lágrimas amargas habían acampado en sus ojos, con una clara intención de quedarse ahí un buen rato. Un sollozo acudió a su garganta mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, a duras penas. Notaba el agotamiento, pero nada más. Como si de una máquina se tratase, y su cuerpo no admitiera la sed, o el sueño. Daba bastante miedo. ¿En qué se había convertido?

"Aiyaa... ¿y tú de dónde has salido? Estás bastante hecha polvo..." Una voz masculina le hizo dar otro grito. Con un respingo, se puso en pie, y miró alarmada al hombre frente a ella. Estaba sentado tranquilamente debajo de un árbol, con las piernas cruzadas, una pipa en la boca, y los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía el pelo larguísimo, recogido en una coleta que le caía por los hombros y llegaba hasta las puntas de sus pies.

"Q... ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Como seas uno de esos hombres, te haré pedazos!" Gritó Elizabeta. Si hubiese pensado con un poco de lógica, hubiese podido adivinar que ese hombre no era parte del grupo anterior. En primer lugar, vestía totalmente de rojo, desde su camisa hasta sus zapatos; a diferencia de los de antes, que iban con ropas bastante parecidas entre ellas, pero que al menos tenían algo negro o azul en ellas. Por otra parte, era físicamente imposible que alguno la hubiese alcanzado; pero en el caso de que fuese así, no estaría fumando tranquilamente. En último lugar, sus palabras eran pacíficas, y no tenía pinta de conocerla en lo más mínimo. Pero la joven no estaba como para discurrir en ese momento; todo lo que se movía era un enemigo en potencia para ella.

El hombre abrió los ojos del todo, con expresión molesta. Descruzó las piernas y se incorporó. No era muy alto, pero imponía respeto, como si fuese alguien muy importante, o alguien muy anciano. Aunque aparentaba ser bastante joven. Elizabeta no lo sabía, ni le importaba demasiado la edad de aquel individuo. Sólo quería esconderse.

"Eso fue bastante desagradable. No deberías hablar así con cada persona que te encuentras, chica; podrías llegar a meterte en líos." Le dijo, señalándola con un dedo. Ella se sonrojó un poco al verse acusada de esa manera.

"¡N-no digas tonterías! ¿¡Cómo me voy a fiar de nadie!? ¡Me persiguen unos locos asesinos! ¡Y encima no sé ni dónde estoy ni en qué me he convertido! ¡Ni sé quién eres tú! ¡No te atrevas a...!"

El desconocido la hizo enmudecer con un gesto que pedía silencio inmediato. Elizabeta bufó, sin acabar de creerse que la hiciera callar, pero enseguida entendió el por qué de ello. Unas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos; unas voces que maldecían y chillaban.

"¡Eeeh, guapa! ¡Sal donde podamos verte!"

"¡Sí! ¡Sal para que podamos cortarte esas alitas tan lindas!"

"¡Venga, no seas tímida! ¡Juega con nosotros un ratito, preciosa!"

"¡Sabemos que estás ahí!"

El hombre puso dos de sus dedos frente a sus labios y cogió a Elizabeta de la mano, con intención de arrastrarla lejos. Al principio la húngara se quiso resistir, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No le quedaba otra que fiarse de aquel tipo.

La guió por entre los matorrales, hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Elizabeta quería morirse. ¿Atrapados? Pero no, si se fijaba bien, entre los helechos... había una especie de cueva pequeña. Parecía una madriguera de conejo enorme, aunque tenía que agacharse si quería meterse dentro con comodidad. Él se metió dentro sin dudarlo, ella reculó un poco. ¿Debería hacerlo?

"Vamos, ¿qué estás haciendo?" El desconocido la increpó al ver que había detenido su avance. "¿Quieres que esos indeseables te encuentren? Porque si es así, al menos agradecería que te alejases de mi escondrijo..."

"N... no, lo siento. Voy contigo..." A la joven le temblaba la voz. Tenía tal pánico metido en el cuerpo que toda ella temblaba. No quería ser atrapada de nuevo; ya le había costado horrores conseguir soltarse por primera vez... y encima tuvo suerte porque el guardia que le pusieron era un idiota manejable, que si no...

Inspiró y expiró con fuerza, para quitarse un poco los nervios, y se agachó para entrar a gatas en aquel agujero. Se llenó de tierra el vestido, pero no le importó; nunca había sido una chica a quien le importase mancharse la ropa.

Avanzó un par de metros a gatas, sintiéndose casi como Alicia en la madriguera del conejo blanco. Pero lo que la esperaba no era una caída interminable y extraña, sino una sala pequeña, iluminada con antorchas y con un par de camas y una mesa como únicos muebles. Se puso de pie; el techo casi tocaba su cabeza.

El hombre se sentó en uno de los colchones y le hizo señas para que se sentase en el contiguo. Eso hizo.

"Bueno... aquí no nos encontrarán. Y antes que nada me gustaría saber tu nombre, señorita." Le increpó él, a la vez que sacaba una bolsa de debajo de la almohada. La abrió y comenzó a revolver lo que sea que hubiese dentro. Elizabeta cogió la falda de su traje y comenzó a estrujarla, nerviosa. Aunque no quería hablar, por otra parte sentía que le debía la vida a aquel tipo.

"M... me llamo Elizabeta. Elizabeta Hedérváry..." Respondió. El hombre sonrió ligeramente, y sacó un par de frascos del bolso.

"Bien, Elizabeta. Yo me llamo Yao. Yao Wang."

"Eh... g... gracias por ayudarme... supongo." Aunque, ciertamente, la había salvado, no podía decir con seguridad que no quisiese algo de ella. No se acababa de fiar del extraño.

Yao pareció entender su gesto tenso, y soltó una risa.

"Tranquila, no quiero nada de ti. Sólo te diré que soy... algo así como un médico. Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño."

"Un... ¿médico?" Elizabeta suspiró, más tranquila. A decir verdad, ese tal Yao no parecía tener intenciones dañinas con respecto a ella.

"Sí, un médico. Y hablando de curar, parece que te duele algo..." Yao la miró, con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Eres nueva aquí, ¿verdad?"

"A.. ¿aquí? ¿Es que he venido a parar a un mundo nuevo o algo?" Ya se lo creía todo.

"Más o menos... esto es lo que en la Tierra se conoce como Cielo. Aunque aquí lo llamamos Pangea."

"¿El Cielo? Pero eso no es posible... yo no he... yo no..." A Elizabeta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su mente seguía un poco borrosa, y no tenía una idea clara de lo que le había ocurrido; de todas formas, tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en ello.

"Aiyaa..." El médico suspiró, con expresión triste. "Es mejor que lo asimiles cuanto antes. Estás muerta; eres un ángel, tu vida acabó... o como lo quieras decir."

"Eh... yo... no puedo creerlo... pero si ayer mismo yo..." La castaña comenzó a temblar, asustada ante la inminente realidad.

"Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo para asimilarlo. De momento, deja que te cure esas alas."

"¡Eh! ¡No las toques!" La húngara dio un salto hacia atrás, asustada. No quería que nadie las tocara. Era como un acto reflejo... lo cual la dejó bastante extrañada.

"Tranquila, sólo voy a hacer que el dolor desaparezca poniéndote un poco de esto." Le dijo él, mostrándole un tarro con una pasta verde que olía bastante mal. La chica frunció el ceño, asqueada.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó.

"Una medicina que hice cuando estaba en Shinatty Town. Es para que se te curen rápido esas alas. Aunque no quita el dolor... para eso te haré una tisana ahora mismo." Explicó él, calmado como si llevara milenios haciendo eso. "Primero deja que te ponga esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Resignada, Elizabeta se obligó a sí misma a quedarse quieta y a dejar que Yao le pusiera ese asqueroso potingue. Olía como a huevos podridos... le daba arcadas. Qué asco.

Nada más el hombre tocó la base de sus alas, la joven dio un respingo.

"¡AY! ¡Eso duele!" Se quejó. Realmente había dolido... como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en la espalda.

"Lo sé... pero tendrás que aguantarte o no curarán." Dijo él, sin inmutarse.

Al final, dejó que le pusiese la pasta. Solo se la untó en la base de las alas, pero tardó quince minutos debido a las quejas de la chica. Cuando terminó, Elizabeta se sentía fatal. Tenía la espalda completamente entumecida, pero aún así le dolía bastante. ¿Por qué había dejado que le pusiese esa cosa?

Miró a Yao, quien le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa.

"Te has portado bien. Normalmente la gente se queja tanto que tengo que estar una hora, ¿sabes?"

Ah. Así que era eso.

Yao le transmitía tranquilidad.

Quizás era su expresión serena, o sus ojos serios y tranquilizadores. Pero había algo en él que inspiraba calma. Por eso había confiado en él tan rápido. La chica sonrió, y le dio las gracias por ayudarla.

"Aiyaa~ no es nada..." Yao puso una sonrisa tonta y comenzó a agitar las manos como una adolescente. Parecía ser que no le daban las gracias a menudo. "Bueno, voy a hacerte esa tisana~"

Entonces Yao sacó de la bolsa un pequeño paquete, y fue hacia la mesa. Allí cogió una tetera con agua y echó el contenido de la bolsa en ella. Acto seguido procedió a calentarla.

Mientras hacía todo eso, estaba de espaldas a Elizabeta. La chica reparó, por primera vez, en las alas de su nuevo aliado. Eran marrones. Un marrón sucio, parecido al barro mojado. Pero no parecían estar sucias, así que supuso que ese era su color natural.

"Qué color más extraño..." Pensó para sí misma. Aunque no dijo nada. Ya había visto ángeles de alas blancas y de alas negras. A lo mejor también había de alas marrones, pero aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver de esos. No quería meterse donde no le llamaban, así que se mantuvo callada.

Continuó observando a Yao un rato más. Parecía trabajar con ganas. Ya había puesto el agua a hervir con un pequeño fogón de latón, y un humo de color amarillo y olor dulzón salía de la tetera.

"Eras... Elizabeta, ¿verdad?" Preguntó él, volviendo a mirarla. Ella asintió. "Bien... sabes, es difícil de explicar así de buenas a primeras... verás... tus alas... no, las alas de todos los ángeles en general, duelen mucho cuando uno despierta aquí."

"Bueno, a mí me duelen..."

"Exacto. Eso nos pasó a todos en nuestro momento. Pero el dolor se irá eventualmente, así que no te preocupes."

"¿Se irá? Pero, ¿cuánto tardará en irse?" Preguntó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño.

"Eres una mujer impaciente, ¿no?"

"Es sólo... que no me gusta ir con un peso inútil y doloroso a la espalda." Gruñó ella, sonrojándose un poco. "Por eso quiero saberlo."

"Bueno... depende del ángel. El dolor suele desaparecer según lo que hiciste en vida; tu libertad personal y mental, tus actos... también depende de lo que hagas aquí... pero eso son factores poco importantes, que cambian la espera en sólo un par de días... hay otra cosa más importante para que se pueda saber cuánto tardará en remitir el dolor..."

"¿Cuál?" Ahora Elizabeta estaba interesada. Se inclinó hacia delante, curiosa.

"La muerte del individuo."

Elizabeta dio un respingo y abrió mucho los ojos. ¿La muerte? Pero ella no...

"Espera... ¿en qué ayuda saber eso?" En realidad, sólo estaba intentando esquivar el tema. No quería decir su patética muerte.

"Pues... a ver, te pondré un ejemplo." Yao se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla, y pensó un par de segundos antes de decir nada. "Verás... alguien que, por ejemplo, murió en un accidente de coche... ese hombre no tendría la culpa de su muerte ni sentiría nada en contra de sus asesinos... porque fue un accidente y todo eso... alguien así tardarían en curarle las alas... como una semana, sin contar factores externos. Pero alguien que fue asesinado brutalmente por algo que es culpa suya... ese hombre tardaría dos semanas o tres en sentir las alas bien de nuevo."

"Ah... más o menos comprendo lo que quieres decir..." La chica suspiró, algo contrariada. Pues sí que era importante saberlo.

"Por eso mismo me gustaría saber cómo moriste... para darte un diagnóstico. No puedo estar dándote tisanas durante dos semanas, ¿sabes?" Dijo el ángel, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras decía aquello, sacó la tetera del fuego y comenzó a servir su contenido en dos vasos de arcilla.

"Ya, bueno... pero... pero es algo tan... duro de recordar..." Repuso Elizabeta, bajando la cabeza.

Yao se sentó a su lado y le extendió un vaso. Ella lo tomó sin decir una palabra, y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Lo escupió de inmediato. Ardía. ¡Y además, sabía horrible!

"Eh, cálmate... no me manches nada." Yao rió, y tomó un sorbo de su propio vaso. No hizo ningún gesto de asco ni tenía aspecto de que le disgustara la bebida. "Es por tu bien. Si te tomas eso te desaparecerá el dolor de alas por un dia entero."

"Y tú... lo tomas porque... ¿también te duelen?" Preguntó ella, mirando con asco el líquido dorado. Era como beberse aceite. El mismo espesor, un color similar... pero un sabor infinitamente más asqueroso.

"Sí, me duelen. Pero no es por el mismo motivo que tú." Yao se frotó la frente, frunciendo el ceño, y bebió otro sorbo. "Pero bueno... ¿querrías darme la información que te pedí?"

"Bueno... yo..." La húngara dudaba.

"No es necesario que me cuentes tu muerte directamente. Puedes explicarme primero de dónde eres, qué hiciste con tu vida... eso también me sirve." Dijo el hombre. Elizabeta le miró mal, y éste rió de nuevo. "Perdona, no estoy tratando de meterme donde no me llaman... piensa en mí como tu psicólogo-médico, ¿de acuerdo? Y no tienes que contarme nada que no quieras... sólo lo hago con fines médicos."

"Bueno... supongo que no me importaría decírtelo... si no le cuentas a nadie."

"Tranquila, no es como si tuviera alguien a quien contarle..." Suspiró él.

Elizabeta le miró con pena, creyendo entender lo que quería decir con esas palabras.

Se acomodó en el colchón, preparada, más o menos, para contarle su vida a aquel ya no tan desconocido.

"Nací en un pueblecito cerca de la capital de Hungría, Budapest, en el año 1989. Mi madre había muerto en el parto, así que me crió mi padre. Él me enseñó las cosas importantes de la vida; me enseñó a cazar, a arreglar cosas que se habían roto, me enseñó a trabajar en las cosechas... era un gran hombre.

Jamás me compró un vestido. Pasé mi infancia llevando pantalones. No sé el motivo exacto de por qué hizo eso. Creo que le daba vergüenza entrar a una tienda a comprar vestiditos, pero no lo sé con seguridad... me crió como si fuera su propio hijo. Sí, hijo, como oyes. Hasta los doce años pensé que yo era un chico. Sólo jugaba con chicos, y jamás me enseñaron cosas para niñas.

Por eso, cuando mi cuerpo empezó a hacerse más... femenino... me asusté. Fue la primera vez que me escapé de casa. Antes de eso mi vida había sido como la de cualquier chaval de mi edad. Pero me escapé. Lo primero que hice fue ir al médico. Era una señora muy amable, ¿sabes? Me dijo que todo estaba bien, que era normal que una chica de doce años sangrara, y que no estaba enferma en lo absoluto.

Yo me extrañé porque dijo chica... ella me explicó que no era un chico. No puedes imaginarte el shock que tuve. Aunque era cierto que no tenía tanta vitalidad como el resto de mis amigos... y mi nombre también era bastante femenino. Me sentí tonta por no haberlo adivinado antes. Aunque mis amigos tampoco me habían dicho nada extraño con respecto a eso... me llamaban "Eli" como si fuera un nombre de chico de lo más normal. Y mi padre jamás me llamaba por mi nombre. Tenía la extraña costumbre de llamarme "cariño" o "cielo", pero nunca mi nombre. Ni siquiera cuando se enfadaba. Suena raro, pero era así...

Por eso me enfadé mucho con mi padre. Volví a casa, y le grité y le canté las cuarenta. Él sólo se rió, como si mi enfado y mi error fueran cosas la mar de estúpidas. Me enfurecí y dejé de dirigirle la palabra por un año entero. Hasta que él se disculpó con una tarta de cumpleaños enorme y un caballo. Sí, me compró un caballo. Eso me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo. Le llamé "Jason", y lo conservé hasta los diecinueve años.

Me apena decir que nunca me enamoré. Nunca tuve un primer amor de infancia ni nada por el estilo. Quizás eso fue debido a mi confusión sobre mi sexo. O que tampoco fui al colegio y no conocí demasiada gente de mi edad... Pero el amor llegó cuando me tuve que mudar a Italia. Verás, el trabajo escaseaba por mi pueblo. Por eso había decidido cambiar de aires radicalmente. Vendí a mi querido caballo, con todo el dolor de mi alma, para poder costearme el viaje. Me despedí de mis amigos y partí. Entonces llegué a Nápoles.

Decidí Italia porque los que habían ido allí y habían vuelto decían maravillas. Lo bello del lugar, lo buena que era la gente en general, lo relajado que era todo... decidí ir allí por eso. Aunque no sabía nada del idioma, lo aprendí por el camino, y lo que no comprendía lo entendí cuando llegué allí y pude hablar con los paisanos. He de decir que me costó bastante, porque el húngaro y el italiano son dos idiomas bastante diferentes... aunque bueno, la verdad es que el húngaro, he de reconocerlo, es un idioma que difiere bastante del resto de idiomas europeos, igual que el finlandés, por ejemplo.

Bueno... no me costó mucho encontrar trabajo. Comencé a trabajar para el señor Edelstein, una especie de aristócrata de alta cuna, tras pasar un sencillo examen de admisión. Llamémoslo entrevista. Llamémoslo examinador salido que quería verme todos los días el culo. Ya me habían dicho que los italianos eran bastante... así... por lo que no me preocupé por que quisiera nada serio conmigo.

Pero pasemos a hablar de Roderich Edelstein, el señor de la mansión. Al principio me pareció un señorito débil y mimado, que no era capaz de hacer nada por sí mismo. No sabía si definirle como buena o mala persona, porque era bastante duro con el servicio; no se cortaba un pelo en insultarles y gritarles. Pero cuando conocí a sus ahijados, los Vargas, cambié de opinión. Sus padres habían muerto cuando ellos eran muy pequeños, así que estaban al cargo de Roderich. Eran los tres una monada. Marcello, Feliciano y Lovino. Unos amores. Y Roderich les cuidaba como si fueran sus propios hijos. Era algo que exigía muchísima responsabilidad, así que decidí concederle eso. Tampoco era tan malo.

Con el tiempo, cumplí los veintiuno, y... bueno... podríamos decir que me había acabado enamorado del señorito. No me sorprende; era guapísimo, y muy inteligente. Además, tocaba el piano de una forma que me conmovía hasta el alma. Por otra parte, tenía clase, sabía vestir, era educado, y... tenía mucho dinero. No es que el dinero me importe tanto, pero... bueno, era un factor. Además, él también parecía sentir algo por mí. Jamás dijo nada al respecto, pero yo lo intuía. De vez en cuando cruzábamos alguna mirada por el pasillo, o en la cocina, y no nos decíamos nada, pero... bueno, tú me entiendes. Había algo.

Entonces empezó lo malo. Estaba cerca de mi vigésimo tercer cumpleaños. Unos hombres con frac, los cuales siempre había visto de lejos y me daban bastante mala espina, entraron de una forma muy ruda a hablar con Roderich. Decían algo de dinero, y que se diese prisa. Yo sabía que el señorito tenía problemas, así que intenté que me los contara, como hacía siempre con todo lo demás. Pero sólo me dijo que no me preocupase, que tenía un plan. No pude evitar sentir preocupación, pero... ¿qué otra me quedaba que hacerle caso? Si no me quería contar, no podía obligarle.

Pasó el tiempo. Nos acercábamos a finales de Marzo. Creo que era el dia veintisiete... no estoy segura. Esos hombres regresaron. Dos de ellos parecían bastante importantes, ya que el resto se arremolinaba a su alrededor, como tratando de protegerles de algún tipo de ataque. Quisieron hablar conmigo...

"Señorita, está el señor Edelstein en la casa?" Me preguntó el hombre más alto. Llevaba una máscara blanca, y me transmitía pavor. Era como si una serpiente estuviese acechando todos y cada uno de mis movimientos... era horrible. Aún así, me armé de valor y le contesté.

"Depende de quién le busque." Dije, con la voz increíblemente firme. Había aprendido esa frase de mi padre, y me pareció conveniente decirla.

"Digamos que soy un... viejo amigo suyo. Y necesito verle con urgencia." No creí sus palabras. Le mandé esperar y fui a ver a Roderich. Él me dijo que le dejase pasar, pero estaba pálido cuando salí del cuarto. Parecía estar pensando mucho en algo muy complicado.

Volví con el hombre sospechoso y le hice pasar a la salita, y le dije que enseguida iría a recibirle el señorito Edelstein. Él me sonrió y me dio las gracias en un tono bastante cortés. Me desconcerté bastante al notar que la sonrisa era cálida y agradable. No parecía para nada tan amenazador como antes.

Pero entonces me di cuenta. Al entrar el hombre de la máscara en la salita, la sensación volvió a mí. Otra vez alguien me estaba observando. Eso quería decir que no era él el peligroso. Pero... ¿quién?

Miré a mi alrededor y entonces lo vi. Un hombre más bien bajo, con un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza. Sus ojos parecían muertos, y fruncía el ceño mientras acariciaba una libreta bastante gruesa y que tenía manchas que parecían de sangre. Me estremecí y decidí largarme de allí lo más pronto posible."

"¡Espera un segundo!" Yao interrumpió a Elizabeta, con los ojos como platos y un gesto de miedo en su rostro. "Ese hombre... ¿quién era? ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Pues... eh... no lo sé... tampoco quería saber demasiado, la verdad." Repuso ella, confusa ante la repentina interrupción. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Eh... no, por nada. No es algo importante. Básicamente, es imposible que... no, nada, nada, lo siento. Bueno, ¿por dónde ibas?"

"Ah, sí... pues... iba por la noche de mi muerte..." Contestó ella. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a contarle sus cosas a Yao. Tampoco tenía ningún reparo en contarle su desagradable muerte. ¿Qué clase de brujería era aquella?

"Oh, perfecto. Si no tienes ningún problema, cuenta, por favor."

"¿No se te hace pesado?"

"No, para nada. Es mi trabajo, y además la historia es interesante. Continúa."

"Está bien... después de haber salido por patas de allí, regresé a la cocina. Le conté a Bianca, la cocinera, mis preocupaciones. Ella me dijo que probablemente eran mafiosos. Aunque yo eso ya lo intuí la primera vez que los vi con sus limusinas y sus pistolas, pero bueno...

Le pregunté qué iba a pasar a continuación. Ella se encogió de hombros y me dijo que no tenía ni idea ni le importaba. A veces me pregunto por qué Bianca había decidido trabajar allí. Parecía odiar a Roderich y a todo lo que le rodeaba. Excepto a los Vargas, a quienes veía más como a sus queridos hermanitos. Aunque esa no era la cuestión. No podía dejar de preocuparme por Roderich.

Pasaron horas. Ya eran las ocho. El coche negro no se había ido todavía, así que supuse que seguían de charla. Mi curiosidad y preocupación pudieron conmigo, así que fui a la salita. Me puse detrás de la puerta, para escuchar lo que fuera que estuvieran discutiendo. Roderich estaba dentro, y su voz parecía preocupada.

"Pues... como te iba diciendo... no lo tengo." Logré escuchar. ¿No tenía? ¿No tenía el qué?

"¿¡Qué tonterías dices!? ¡Te di cinco años para reunir el dinero! ¡Y aún así, ¿dices que no lo tienes?! ¡Tienes valor!" Reconocí la voz del hombre de la máscara. Parecía enfadado.

Yo pensé. ¿Dinero? Roderich me había dicho que había pedido prestado dinero para reformar la sala de música hacía cinco años. Fue una reforma enorme; se comió cinco habitaciones para aumentarla, y le puso paredes aislantes y demás cosas demasiado técnicas para que pudiera comprenderlas. También se compró un piano de marfil negro que parecía carísimo... Entre otras cosas. Supongo que eso le costó muchísimo dinero, pero... ¿aún no lo había devuelto?

También era cierto que él no trabajaba ni nada por el estilo... le costaría bastante reunir el dinero para poder devolverlo. Aún así... yo creo que no había puesto ningún esfuerzo en ello. Pero como no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban diciendo, continué escuchando.

"Ya lo sé... pero Sadiq, no es culpa mía. Te juro que yo tenía el dinero... es sólo que ha surgido un pequeño imprevisto..." Dijo él. Yo asentí. Claro que lo tenía. Seguro que había conseguido reunirlo. Yo confiaba en ello. Podríamos decir que confiaba ciegamente en todo lo que decía.

"¿Y qué imprevisto es ese?" Murmuró el tal Sadiq, si ese era su verdadero nombre.

"Me lo han robado."

Me sorprendí. ¿Robado? Que yo recordara, nadie había entrado a robar jamás en la mansión. Oh, pero quizás era una táctica para que no le torturaran o lo que fuera que quisieran hacerle...

"¿Robado? ¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado? ¡Te aseguro que le freiremos a tiros!" Dijo el de la máscara, enfadado. Sentí pena por la pobre persona que Roderich decidiese mencionar.

Aunque no me esperé para nada lo que dijo a continuación.

"Mi ahijado, Lovino Vargas."

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar eso. ¿Lovino? Eso era tan imposible como que la tierra fuese plana. No... espera, yo ya sabía que lo del robo era una excusa, pero... ¿culpar a su ahijado? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? ¿Quería que lo mataran? No podía ser tan cruel... ¿o sí?

No escuché nada más. Me había quedado bloqueada. Sólo regresé a la realidad cuando la puerta se abrió y los dos mafiosos me vieron contra la pared. Apenas me dirigieron una mirada. Sabía lo que iban a hacer. Iban a hacer daño a Lovino. Y seguramente también a Feli y a Marcello. No podía permitirlo. Abordé a Roderich cuando salió de la salita. Parecía tener prisa.

"¡Roderich! ¿Por qué has dicho que fue Lovino?" Casi le grité.

"¿Estabas escuchando?" Él suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada... le culpé para tener tiempo para escapar. Creo que Lovino podría salir de una pieza en un enfrentamiento de mafiosos..."

"¿Pretendes huir? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué pasa con la mansión y con los Vargas?" Pregunté, con un nudo en la garganta. Mientras, él se había deshecho de mi agarre y se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Me fijé que había un par de maletas en la puerta, y até cabos. Realmente pretendía escapar.

"Que sea lo que Dios quiera. El resto... te lo encargo a ti. Ahora he de marcharme." Dijo, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Me quedé paralizada. No sabía lo que hacer. Vi al hombre de la máscara y al hombre del turbante, que se dirigían hacia mí. Seguramente querían preguntar a dónde había ido Edelstein. Pero antes de que pudieran acercarse, la puerta de entrada se abrió. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando vi que eran Lovino y sus hermanos. Quise gritar que se fueran de allí lo más rápido que pudieran, pero Sadiq se me adelantó.

"¡Son ellos! ¡Cogedles!" Gritó, levantando una pistola y disparando al aire. Entonces conseguí reunir el valor suficiente para gritar.

"¡LOVINO! ¡CORRED!" Ellos me miraron con horror y me hicieron caso. Desaparecieron de la vista antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada.

Entonces me golpearon. Creo que fue Sadiq. Le escuché hablar en un idioma extraño, creo que era turco... me había golpeado fuerte. Estaba tendida en el suelo, con un dolor horrible recorriéndome la espalda. Seguramente me había pateado. Me dejó allí, y escuché cómo le decía algo a sus hombres. Algo que sonó como "encargaos de este sitio".

Los hombres rieron y sacaron las armas. Yo conseguí levantarme a duras penas, y me arrastré hacia una esquina. Me costaba moverme. Quizás si me quedaba escondida un rato, se fueran... yo creía que iban a robar las cosas de valor, nada más... por eso, conseguí esconderme, y cerré los ojos un momento...

Lo que no esperaba era que quemaran el edificio.

Cuando abrí los ojos, noté mucho calor. Las llamas me habían rodeado. A lo lejos podía distinguir cadáveres, y... todo olía tan... a muerto... a pólvora... me dieron ganas de vomitar... estaba atrapada, y... no sabía qué había pasado con los Vargas... yo no podía huir...

Me habían abandonado..."

Entonces, Elizabeta no pudo continuar hablando. Las lágrimas que se habían asentado en sus ojos haría un rato comenzaron a fluir, mojando sus mejillas y, al bajar un poco más, su ropa. Yao la miró con lástima, y le acarició el pelo con cariño.

"Gracias por contármelo, Elizabeta." Le dijo, con una sonrisa de comprensión. "¿Sabes? Creo que fuiste muy valiente."

"¿En... en serio?" Ella quería creer que lo había hecho bien. Quería creerlo, pero... no sabía nada de Lovino ni de sus hermanos. No sabía si seguían vivos... tampoco sabía nada de Roderich.

"En serio. ¿Quieres que te diga ahora tu diagnóstico, o prefieres esperar un poco?" Preguntó Yao, terminándose su bebida. Había estado tan pendiente de la historia de la chica que apenas había bebido. Ella asintió, por lo que, tras pensar un poco, lo anunció. "Creo que en unos... cinco días... sí, en cinco días estarás completamente bien."

"¿Cinco? Esos son... pocos, ¿no?"

"Pues sí. Enhorabuena." Yao sonrió de nuevo, levantándose. Se quedó en silencio un rato, y entonces volvió a hablar. "Creo que a podemos irnos. No oigo a nadie fuera. Deben de haberse ido ya."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Elizabeta. La verdad es que no conocía nada de aquel mundo. No estaba segura de si le iba a ir muy bien.

"Te llevaré al primer pueblo que encontremos. Allí te presentaré a alguien que conozca; conozco a mucha gente... y me aseguraré que estás bien antes de irme. Ah... pero antes tendrás que cambiarte de ropa. ¿No es aparatoso ese vestido?" Murmuró, señalando al vestido blanco de Elizabeta. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno... no es demasiado incómodo, pero... también es verdad que quisiera cambiarme. No me gustan demasiado estos vestidos..."

"Pues nada. Yo saldré, miraré si hay alguien, y volveré a por ti. Puedes ponerte la ropa que te apetezca de la que hay debajo de mi colchón. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Sí, muchas gracias, Yao, eres muy amable." Sonrió ella. Yao soltó una risilla y le limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Ahora vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Y se marchó. Elizabeta levantó el colchón que Yao le había indicado y se sorprendió al ver tanta ropa. Quién le hubiera dicho que ahí cupiera tanta cosa. Estuvo revolviendo un poco hasta que encontró un vestido de color verde con un delantal blanco. Le pareció una monada, así que se lo puso. Le quedaba perfecto.

Para cuando terminó de cambiarse, Yao regresó.

"¿Nos vamos ya?" Preguntó la húngara, poniéndose las manos en las caderas. Ya se sentía más tranquila. Todo saldría bien... o eso esperaba ella.

"Sí, claro. Ah, me quedo tu vestido blanco." Dijo éste, cogiendo la prenda y colocándola con cuidado con las otras. "Tómatelo como un pago por mis medicinas. Seguro que si lo tinto de rojo me darán algo bueno a cambio."

Elizabeta rió. A Yao seguro que se le daban bien los negocios. Bueno, a ella no le importaba darle ese pomposo vestido. Tampoco lo quería.

Salieron con cuidado del escondrijo, y avanzaron por el bosque en dirección norte. Esperaba que encontrasen un pueblo pronto, pero no parecía haber muchas esperanzas. Yao, al ver que el viaje se podía hacer pesado, comenzó a hablarle a Elizabeta de Pangea.

Respondió a todas las dudas de la castaña. Hablaron por horas mientras caminaban; ciertamente se les hizo corto el trayecto.

Estaban hablando de comida, cuando vieron una valla de madera. Habían llegado a un pueblo. Elizabeta sonrió, ya totalmente tranquila. Hablar con el médico le había quitado un enorme peso de encima, y además era simpático y agradable. Realmente había tenido suerte. No quería pensar qué le podría haber pasado si no hubiese logrado escapar de aquellos horribles tipos.

"Bien, ya llegamos. Este pueblo... creo que es Loncastel. No lo sé del todo porque todos los sitios de por esta zona parecen iguales... pero creo que sí que es el lugar." Murmuró Yao. "Debería haber una patrulla por aquí haciendo guardia. Con suerte Francis seguirá por aquí..."

"¿Quién es Francis?" Preguntó Elizabeta, curiosa. Ya sabía acerca de la guerra de la reencarnación y todo lo demás; pero no conocía a nadie más aparte del asiático. Aunque tampoco le conocía tanto... sólo le había dicho que había nacido en China hace muchísimo tiempo, que tenía muchos hermanos, y que era médico. Tampoco quería meterse mucho en su vida privada. "¿Es un amigo tuyo?"

"¿Amigo?" Yao rió amargamente. "No sé si podría llamarle así... le conocí hace unos veinte años, y puedo asegurar que es la persona más pervertida que jamás vi. Aunque para tí no será un problema, ¿verdad?"

"Ningún problema~" Canturreó ella. Era buena pegando a la gente. Tendría que agradecerle a su padre. Aunque... ¿estaría su padre en Pangea? Eso no se lo había preguntado... sería raro, pero tenía muchas ganas de verle...

Andaron un poco más por el pueblo. Era noche cerrada, y no había nadie en la calle. Elizabeta sabía que no necesitaban dormir, pero que se habían establecido horarios de sueño para no olvidar cuando estaban vivos. Aún así, la atmósfera estaba tan cargada... que le daba mala espina.

Yao sentía lo mismo. Era como si hubiera problemas... como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

"Algo no va bien aru... no veo a ningún guarda... a lo mejor..." El chino murmuraba cosas en voz baja. Elizabeta no las podía escuchar, pero eso no le hacía sentir más tranquila.

Pero al ver a alguien en la lejanía, avisó inmediatamente a Yao.

"¡Yao! ¡Allí hay alguien!" Susurró, zarandeando su brazo con suavidad. Él miró, y entrecerró los ojos para poder distinguirlo.

"Alas blancas. Parece seguro acercarse." Dijo, avanzando un poco. "¡Eh, tú!" Le llamó.

Lovino se giró. ¿Quién diablos eran esos dos tipos que le llamaban? Oh, uno de ellos era una chica... se acercó un poco, inseguro, maldiciendo entre dientes por ser tan inseguro.

"¿Quién narices sois? ¿Y qué queréis? ¡Estamos ocupados buscando un...!" Pero entonces, el italiano paró de hablar. Acababa de distinguir a la chica. Él conocía aquella cara. Como que había convivido más de tres años con ella...

La joven también reconoció al chico enseguida. Nada más ver el rizo que salía de su cabello, se puso pálida.

"L... ¿Lovino?" Consiguió pronunciar.

"¿Elizabeta?" Lovino no salía de su estupor.

Así que al final, había muerto...

* * *

Perdóooooooon por la tardanza! Dx

Estoy llena de exámenes y tengo que estudiar mucho y lamento profundamente haber tardado tanto... sé que no tengo excusa, y podéis pegarme! D; (Aunque ahora que lo pienso, hace bastante más tiempo que no actualizo otros fics... debería ponerme con ellos... o.o)

En fin, espero que no se os haya hecho pesado... he estado dudando un poco acerca de detallar la vida de Eli... pero creo que ha estado bien. Creo. Es decir, a mí me gustaría leer algo así... no sé a vosotros, mis amados lectores... aún así, espero que os haya gustado! x3

Me gustaría saber qué pensais acerca de lo que pasó con Roderich~ creo que cierta personita que yo me sé va a estar maldiciéndole como si no hubiera mañana... xDDDD Pero querría saber opiniones en general...

Creo que esto cada vez me está quedando menos angustioso... creo que he perdido mi toque emo... D;

En fin, qué más da... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! x33

Bye bye~


End file.
